The Greatest Love Story Never Told
by Fupi
Summary: Many pairings in the Harry Potter fanfiction universe have fueled debates on whether or not it is good or even desirable. Yet one, such pairing is difficult to come across. Read the snippets and learn of the greatest love story never told: Severus Snape and Molly Weasley. It is strictly humorous and is meant for a chuckle or two. Alternate universe, of course. Written with a friend
1. A Different Kind Of Author's Note

Two friends, a Gryffindor and Slytherin, explored the stone corridors of Hogwarts with grins. The two stumbled to a large, ornate double doors. The friends shared a look, before slipping inside and finding themselves in a room filled of possibilities that never happened.

"Oh no." "What?" "This is scary."

Those three phrases, and variations of them, sounded from the girls as they sifted through folders and the unheard possibilities. They unanimously agreed that those romances could not possibly happen or could have, yet it brought an important question to the girls.

What was the most unlikely and strangest (in their humble opinions) romantic pairing?

They searched extensively through the files. After hours, they slowed to a stop when they found a file pushed to the back. Dust lined the edges, the weight far lighter than the others.

"Are you ready," asked the Slytherin, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "This pairing could be the greatest thing or the worst."

"Open it," the Gryffindor said. "We have no other choice."

Thus began the two friends' journey of creating the greatest [humorous!] love story that never happened: Severus Snape and Molly Weasley, also known as Snolly.


	2. Fatherly Advice

Harry breathed deeply, his hand on the door handle. How many times have he walked through that door? And, yet, here he was sweating and clammy over the mere thought of walking through the threshold.

"This is stupid," He muttered to himself and pushed the door open. Almost as if fate was on Harry's side, he found his former professor digging around in the kitchen. "Hey, Professor, I'm sorry to bother you," he paused, hesitating a little when Professor glanced up with greasy black hair covering his dark eyes, "but I really need to talk to someone about this. And you're my only option. Wow, I must be desperate."

"Molly's out back, Potter."

"This isn't something I can take to her. Trust me, if it was, I would already be out there." Harry said. "You're a man."

"You're as astute as your father, Potter."

"Oh forget it!" Harry said, turning on his heels to leave. He stopped though, his chest tightening up. Groaning inwardly, he turned back to Severus. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"About what? Your father," Severus asked, surprise flickering on his face. "You do remember that your father and I were not friends, right? He bullied me, had no regard for the rules. If you wish to have a warm talk about your dear old dad, talk to Professor McGonagall. She liked him, not me." He remembered, all too well, the many times Minerva will rave how similar the boy was to his father in the professors' lounge. Half the time, Severus wanted to vomit or storm out with his robes billowing dramatically.

"Not about _my_ father. About being _a_ father."

"Oh," was all Severus said as he let the shocking confession sink in. "You don't want my advice." As if his legs acted on their own accord, Severus resigned to a chair and spoke after a brief hesitation. "I never had much patience for children. They're loud, messy, and I prefer my solitude. But sit and ask whatever." He looked at Harry, unsure of why he was doing this. He had no father experience or even had a good father. He supposed he was giving Harry his time for the same reason he always does, because he is Lily's son.

Harry's knees gave out, dropping to the seat next to Severus'. The words immediately spilled out, "Well, I'm terrified I'm going to mess this up. The only example I had was _Vernon_. What if I don't know what to do? What if he's crying and I lose it and start shouting at him? Or, or what if I just have nothing to say to him, once he's older? What if I don't like being a dad?"

Harry's tangent left the elder of the two in silence. He was unsure of what to say. He thought about what Molly will say in this situations, then he thought about what Dumbledore will say. He even thought about Lupin and Black's hypothetical words of encouragement.

"Your fears have never stopped you before," Severus spoke slowly and deliberately. "You were in the Triwizard Tournament, you face Voldemort how many times? You confronted me after Dumbledore died," Snape winced, reminding himself to clear his mind before going to bed as not to have nightmares of Dumbledore's death. "And, Potter, I am an excellent duelist. You tend to come up good in the end. Whether it's dumb luck or you deserve it."

Harry started to feel calmer. Strangely enough, Snape was actually reassuring. Maybe it was because he knew Snape wouldn't say good things about him unless it was absolutely true. "I guess, but I've never had anyone counting on me like James will."

"You've got to be serious."

Harry grinned, a grin worthy of a Marauder's son. "No, he'll be Sirius. Did I mention we've chosen a name? James _Sirius_ Potter. Has a good ring to it, you know?"

Severus groaned audibly. He did not care if Harry could hear his displeasure. "You're going to be the death of me, Potter - you and your spawn. And you have had people who counted on you like James," he made a face, "will do for you."

"Thanks, Professor. This helped... surprisingly."

"Just don't tell anyone I helped or that I said what I am about to say. Because I will deny every word and you will pay for a long time." He looked at Harry, specifically at Lily's eyes. He realized during the entire conversation, he was looking at Harry's face and not just his eyes. Severus usually just look at the young man's eyes or just avoid him altogether. Yet today, Severus saw Harry as just Harry, as just an anxious father-to-be, not Lily's baby boy. "You'll be a good father. Your mother had a gentle spirit and your father was dependable." He paused, lingering silently on his next sentence. "You are your... your mother's… your parents' son." He left it at that, unable to utter the words "father's son." He stood up, pushed his chair in, and headed to his lab to sort out the recently unearthed memories.

"Thanks, Professor. Next one would be for you."


	3. Grandpa Snape

Severus Snape had faced Lord Voldemort, spied on the dark wizard nonetheless. He lied and tricked both sides of the war, playing puppet to Dumbledore's plan for the "greater good." Yet he had never faced this monster. He backed away, his hand reaching for wand before withdrawing his hand away. He attempted shushing the beast, his hands outstretched, palms facing the beast. Severus glanced around, praying for help to arrive. He turned an eye back to the snot-covered monster, who let out another earsplitting, headache-inducing scream.

"Molly!"

"Busy," shouted back his wife. "Who's crying?"

"I don't know, a grandkid," Severus shouted back, as the kid stumbled over to Severus and buried his head in Severus' robes. "Redhair… has the surname of Weasley!"

"Oh, that one," Molly yelled sarcastically. "That leaves off George's and Ginny's kids. Which one?"

"Just help me," Severus said with a strange, wild look in his eyes that one would never imagine Severus Snape to ever possess. He patted the child's red curls in an attempt to soothe him. The muffled screams relieved, but the sobs and hiccups continued.

"You're a grown man, Severus Snape," Molly said. "I'm very busy."

So, Severus stood in the kitchen with a crying Weasley grandchild sobbing into his robes. He shuffled, with the Weasley spawn, to the dining table. He weighed the pros and cons of silencing the child's wailing, and then decided not to at the terrifying image of Molly Weasley and the child's mother particularly if it was Hermione or Fleur's child.

"Look," he said, speaking slow and in a low voice for the child. "Look, Kid, magic." With a wave of his wand, sparks of gold emitted into the air. The child looked up, gave a small smile, and started whimpering when it was gone. Severus sighed, exhaustion setting in. He looked around, before spying a muggle CD of The Beatles. He flipped it over, running a finger over the song list before magicking the CD into the muggle radio that one of the kids has given them.

"Which song, which song," he murmured, changing the channel by his wand. "Lucy in the Sky of Diamond… one of you is Lucy… are you Lucy?" He looked at the child, before shaking his head. "Can't be. You're a boy." He mused again as the boy cries, snot dripping to Severus' robes. "Hey Jude?"

The boy, Hugo, hiccupped. He looked around as the lyrics of "Hey Jude" seeped out of the radio. He looked up at Grandpa Severus with a smile.

"You like this song," Severus sighed with relief. "Lily liked this song too. Anything Paul McCartney wrote, she liked." He gave a soft, uncharacteristic chuckle. With all of his and James' fight to win Lily's affections, none of them would've won if Paul McCartney went to Hogwarts. "Wh-what?"

"Again, Grandpa, again," Hugo said, bouncing on Severus' knees. "Again!"

"Told you, you've got it," came the amused voice of Molly.

"Yes," he began to say, before his eyes narrowed. "You were knitting? Knitting while this boy was screaming? What kind of grandmother are you?"

"A grandmother trying to finish Christmas sweaters," Molly said nonchalantly, returning to her knitting as she pulled up a chair. "Five more months to go and I keep getting more sweaters to make. Teddy told me he has a friend, who's not going home for Christmas! Can you imagine?"

 **Next Scene**

"Hey, Gramps," came the uninvited voice of James Potter in Severus' lab.

"Hello, Potter," Severus said with a tight smile, his focus strictly on the vials.

"Did Dad tell you what house I got in?"

"Gryffindor."

"I was so excited," the boy said. "Next year, I'm going to try out for Quidditch. I'm thinking about chaser. I know Dad's a seeker, but I think I'm a chaser like Mum. What do ya think?"

Severus sat down his vial with a humph. He turned to his step-grandson, noting the similar mischievous glint in his eyes. All the years that Severus insisted that Harry was his father's reincarnation was tossed out of the window when Harry's son was born. The glint, the jokes, and the persistent annoyance that the boy holds shares remarkable qualities with the boy's paternal grandfather.

"Chaser sounds _marvelous_."

"Thanks, Grandpa," James said, the glint in his eyes. "I love you, Gramps. You always know how to encourage me." With that, the boy left the lab with Severus groaning.

 **Next Scene**

Harry and Severus met outside. Harry held a baby, snuggly wrapped in an emerald green blanket. "Professor, meet Albus Severus Potter."

Before Severus knew it, the baby was in his arms. He stared at the sleeping baby, mesmerized at how small and innocent he looked. The baby squirmed slightly, Severus tensed up afraid he'll drop the baby.

"You're not going to drop him."

Severus scowled, meeting Harry's eyes. "I know that, and Albus Severus is a terrible name. Kids are going to insult him."

"We can call him Al."

"His name is not going to make me like him." Severus said. "He's still a Potter."

"I know."

"Wipe that smile off, Potter," Severus scowled, before turning his attention back to Albus. His features softened toward the baby and a smile crept to his face when Albus awoke. "His eyes are…"

"Hazel-ish," Harry answered. "The healer thinks he's going to have green like mine."

"Well, congratulations," Severus said, returning back to his stoicism and handing the baby back to his father. "Green suits him well."

 **Next Scene**

"Grandpa, James' being mean," little Lily cried, running to Severus one summer morning. Tear and snot-covered, Severus wordlessly took Lily by the hand and lead her to his lab to give her a little something for revenge.

 **-Next Scene-**

"I used to scare you."

"No, you didn't," seventeen-years-old Teddy said with a smile, his hair changing to a soft brown color to a bubblegum pink, before compromising to a mixture of the two. "Well, maybe at one time. But not after Harry told me, you do care for me. That you and my dad never got along and that why you call me "the werewolf's son." You're the only one who can call me that, Grandpa."

"Is there a reason for this annoyance?"

"Yes, I'm older now, Grandpa, and it is time to know the truth," Teddy said, hopping up on the counter. Severus blinked. "Why do you treat James, Al, Lily, and myself differently than the others?"

"I do not," Severus denied.

"Yeah, you do," Teddy said. "You tolerate their cousins. Sure, you have relationships with them, but for the most part you aren't terribly close. That's okay." The boy opened a drawer, pulling out a granola bar. "With James, you act like he did something."

"He probably did."

"Probably true," Teddy laughed. "But, you still act like that around him. With Al, you act like you're offended and annoyed by being his namesakes, but in actuality, if I daresay, you're touched. You enjoy the fact that Albus Severus Potter is named after you." Severus opened his mouth, Teddy held up his hand. "And with Lily? She can do know wrong. It makes no sense. Lily's the most mischievous little girl I have ever known. Yet, Lily got you wrap around her pinky. I pity the day, Lily ever date – ah, on second thought, she's not allowed to date." Teddy hopped off the counter, abandoning the granola bar wrapper on the counter. "So, Grandpa, why?"

"You left yourself out."

"Our relationship is between yours with James' and Al's." Teddy said after a brief pause. "You're annoyed by me, but not to the intensity that you are with James. Probably due to the fact that my dad never took, well you know."

Severus nodded; unsure of what response he should go for. He smiled, "You are so like your father, Lupin."

"Really?" Teddy grinned. "So, is it true? Do you like the four of us more, Grandpa?"

"A grandpa never reveals," Severus said smirking, before turning with his robes billowing leaving his pseudo grandson to his thoughts. Perhaps, he does treat the Lupin and Potter grandkids differently. Perhaps, Teddy's protectiveness to his "siblings" reminded Severus of Remus' loyalty to his friends. Perhaps, James' bravery and jokes reminded Severus of Harry's father James' ability to help those in needs, to bring comfort to others. Perhaps, Albus' middle name brought Severus' hope that he really has changed. Perhaps, Lily's admiration toward him reminded Severus of his old friend Lily's friendship and pure heart. Perhaps, Severus does love those four kids, against his better judgment, because deep down he have always longed for companions with those qualities, and Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily gave him that second chance.


	4. Wedding Bliss

In the room of requirements, the Gryffindor and Slytherin sat in silence, absorbing what they have just read. Molly Weasley and Severus Snape as a real, dating - _married no less!_ \- couple. Normally to the girls' logical minds, they will dismiss it and think nothing of it. Yet the strange novelty made the girls want to know more.

"Hey, look, Ann," the Gryffindor spoke, having risen from the couch to look for more books of the greatest love story that never happened. "The Room has DVDs of Severus and Molly. Strange considering magic doesn't work at Hogwarts."

The Slytherin, Ann, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe, the Room's magic works differently?" Almost as if confirming Ann's words, a television and dvd set appeared in front of the couch. The girls jumped in surprise. "Whoa! I can't - Adele - I will never get used to magic!"

After their surprise wore off, the two friends made the agreement to watch the episodes. They settled on the couch with popcorn and snacks, soon enthralled by the catching theme song that has remnants of an old muggle show's tune.

 **The Snolly Bunch (parody of The Brady Bunch)**

Here's a a story, of the greatest witch

who was left with six sons and one daughter

all of them had hair of crimson, like their parents.

Here's a story, of a mean, old grump

Who was busy hating Gryffindors and Potters.

He was a wizard with lost dreams

And he was all alone.

Till the one day when the witch met the grump

And they knew it was more than any love potion

That this grump somehow gain a family of Gryffindors and Potters

That's the way they all became the Snolly bunch.

 **(end of tune)**

The day had come.

Ten years ago, if Sybill Trelawney had told Severus Snape that on a fine summer morning, he would be getting ready to marry the Weasley matriarch, he would have had her committed to St. Mungo's as obviously mad. And yet here he was, putting on his best dress robes—black, of course, and of the same length that had started a rumor in his teens that he was a vampire. Severus looked at himself in the mirror and thought that he would be a dark stain on the bright and happy day.

Yet it was supposed to be his bright and happy day, at least a little. Molly had been thoughtful enough to ask him what he wanted in a wedding, and he had just as quickly turned all of the planning over to her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Severus muttered under his breath, as he reached for a glass vial full of potion. He shook a few drops onto his palms and worked them carefully through his lank black hair, from roots on out, just like the sales-witch had shown him. He might be a greasy bat, but today was Molly's special day. He might not be willing to wear something colorful for it, but he would make an effort with his appearance. For her.

Molly had the preparations well in hand. Severus spent most of the morning sweeping about trying to look busy and useful while he avoided the Weasley brood. They did their best to avoid him, too. Most of them looked away when they saw him, and some (Ginevra and the twins) covered their mouths, no doubt in disgust at the thought that a wedding night tends to follow a wedding. As the guests began to arrive, they gave Severus strange looks as well.

They must be asking themselves what Molly is thinking. Granted, Molly was no great beauty, not like Lily had been, but she had to come out stunning next to Severus. Of course, Arthur Weasley had never been considered very handsome, either.

And there was the reason Severus Snape and Molly Weasley were getting married. They had both lost the love of their life and were tired of being lonely. They had no illusions about replacing Lily and Arthur, or about pretending a great romance. They simply understood one another.

Fleur Delacour Weasley—the first of the no doubt many step-daughters-in-law he would have to suffer—began to order people to their places. "At ze front, Professor," she said, and then whipped out a mirror to check her own (flawless) appearance.

As he passed behind her, Severus saw it.

Red.

Not orange. Not strawberry blond. Not copper.

Obnoxiously bright, ripe tomato, can't-be-anything-but-Gryffindor-beneath-that-mop red hair.

His hair.

Severus gaped at the mirror. His eyes widened, and he took in involuntary step back, right into Fred Weasley.

"Oop, hear that?" Fred grinned like a wolverine. "Wedding march. Can't have you jilting our dear old mum at the altar, can we?"

"No we can't." George appeared on the other side like a shark that smelled blood.

Severus pulled himself free and strode to his place at the front of the and strode to his place at the front of the wedding tent. He stood there in front of a horde of Weasley relatives and the Order of the Phoenix as a carrottop with a pronounced scowl. Only when Molly was walking toward him, dressed in white and cream with a bouquet of pink roses did Severus stop scowling.

 _She is beautiful,_ he thought. He didn't quite smile, but he didn't remember to feel annoyed until Molly reached him and whispered, "By Merlin, Severus, what did you do to your hair?!"

Severus' new step-children subjected him to a wedding speech by every single one of them. Bill said a few polite things about being happy his daughter Victoire had a new grandfather. Fleur stood beside him holding the strawberry-blond tot in question. She squealed in French "want cake!" Charlie stammered out congratulations and that he was going back to Romania in the morning. Percy made a pompous speech to his "new step-father, the esteemed war hero Severus Snape." Ronald gave a short back-handed remark: "You'll never replace Dad. I know you're not trying to, but you'll never replace him, so…yeah." Ginny, right after Ron, called a toast: "To the war heroes." Severus had a feeling she didn't mean him. Meanwhile, all the significant others (Harry Potter with Ginny, Hermione Granger with Ron, Angelina Johnson with George, and a girl named Audrey with Percy) looked relieved that they weren't yet officially part of the family. Molly looked torn between livid and teary.

Finally, Fred and George stood up together. Severus expected their speech to be the worst of all for several reasons. Arthur had died saving Fred's life at the Battle of Hogwarts, after all. The twins had treated Severus like an insult to his memory ever since. He felt like he had been living the Muggle movie The Parent Trap since the engagement was announced. Severus knew without a doubt they were the ones who had tampered with his hair potion.

The twins raised their champagne glasses and spoke in unison. "The Weasleys have always been redheads. Welcome to the family, Professor." The entire tent broke into applause. Severus could barely believe it.

George sat down, but Fred looked along the family table until he spotted Harry. "Congratulations on proposing to our little sis, mate. You're next." Harry turned pale. Severus began to think that he might enjoy Harry Potter's wedding more than his own.

The next three years saw five weddings in the Weasley family. In the week leading up to his wedding to Ginny, Harry tested his shampoo on his new owl before every show. By the middle of the week, Hedwig Jr. began to look distinctly ginger. He also refused to eat anything Fred or George brought him. Unfortunately, he forgot that he could not trust Ginny. He accepted a mint from her an hour before and by the vows, he truly looked like Lily Evans' son.

The day before her wedding to Ron, Hermione bought untampered Muggle shampoo without Fred and George's knowledge. She escaped without going ginger. Fred and George later confessed that they would have gone easy on her. "Maybe a russet-auburn." After all, it wasn't every day they got a new sister.

Audrey had the sense of humor Percy lacked, and went with Hermione to a Muggle salon to go red before the wedding. The twins were so impressed that they welcomed her with open arms.

Angelina warned George that she would file for immediate divorce if there was any funny business. She made it through that day (and every day after) un-gingered.

Then there was the day Fred brought home a Muggle girl, named Rory, he had met at a pub in London. Because of the International Statute of Secrecy, he hadn't been able to introduce her to his magical family until now. Rory was Irish. George came in, took one look at Rory's coppery ginger hair, and went down on one knee. "Marry him!" he begged the astonished girl. Fortunately, she had already said yes.


	5. Daddy Snape

**A/N: This chapter is in no way meant to mock any particular stories. It is merely to poke fun at various common fanfiction story plots.** **Thank** **for reading!**

In magical homes all around the country, eyes widened and newspapers were passed from hand to hand like batons in a relay race. The front page headline was so wonderfully shocking, so deliciously scandalous, that it could only have come from one poison-green quill. 

**"The Chosen One—Harry James…Snape?! The Truth of 'Potter's' Father Revealed"**

And below it, the equally inspired sub-heading:

 ** _"Boy Who Lived Engaged to his Own Sister!"_**

Finally, beneath the screaming, outraged headlines was the story that was drawing gasps from wizards and witches across Britain.

" _He's the man we all love, the tortured and unstable boy wonder who brought You-Know-Who's reign of terror to an end not once, but twice. Our savior, the Chosen One: Harry Potter._

 _"_ _OR IS HE?"_

 _"_ _He's the man we all love to hate, brooding and bat-winged (according to unnamed but reliable sources) who crushed our innocent children under a draconian regime of terror after committing a murderous coup upon doddering Albus Dumbledore. A murderer who got off on a technicality, traitor to us all: Severus Snape._

 _"_ _What do these polar opposites have in common? Why did Potter lobby so hard to keep Snape from Azkaban? What secrets went with Potter's mother to the grave? And how will the Weasley family's rampant use of love potions finally come home to roost?_

 _"_ _Perhaps we should have been looking more closely at these two men all along."_

The article continued, breathlessly basking in its own sensationalism. It told of the friendship of Lily Evans Potter ( _"a scarlet-haired Juliet, a convincing virginal maiden-mother—or so her controlling 'friends' would have us believe. Yet does one not detect an unrepentant vixen in her smile?"_ ) and Severus Snape ( _"the eternal outcast, pining turned the handsome features of a Roman god to the face of the god of the underworld."_ ). James Potter entered the picture ( _"This jealous rich boy cad made friends with a werewolf. Why, you ask? So he would have a slavering assassin to sic on any who got in his way."_ ) The friendship was shattered. A prophecy was revealed, and Lily was forced through coercion or even a love potion to marry James Potter.

And then! _"A reliable source has revealed the clandestine meeting of Lily Potter and Severus Snape in a Muggle pub in London. Candles and fire whiskey. A darkly lit room. Need I say more? (This is a family paper!) Nine months later, a bouncing baby boy with thick black locks was born. His name was put down as Harry James Potter. Only now does the truth come out: he is really Hadrian Snape."_

It was a long article, but Severus could hardly bear to read anymore. He wasn't the only one. Harry had gone white-faced and was shaking with rage. The entire Weasley clan was watching them both.

"That—that _harpy_!" Harry exploded. "How dare— How can she—"

"I know," Severus half-sighed, half-growled. This had to be the first moment he actually commiserated with his future son-in-law.

"My mum! She's making her out to be a—" He stopped himself from using a stronger word. "—a scarlet woman."

Severus felt less enraged than hollow and numb. It would have been easy to blame the Skeeter woman, but it was too much to have the worst mistake of his life shoved back in his face. At nineteen, he wouldn't have been above having a relationship with a married woman, if that woman was Lily. But she never would have cheated. She would not have been the Lily he loved if she had. If he had chosen differently, Harry might have been his son, and this article made a mockery of Lily's life, his own, and even Harry's.

"I mean, come on!" Harry threw down the paper and glared at the two enlarge photos of their faces, side by side. "We don't look anything alike! Black hair—that's it. And everyone's always going on about how I look like my dad. And now my name's Hadrian all of a sudden?"

"Purebloods don't use common Muggle names," Fred said in an impossibly posh accent. "Do we, Percival?"

"Professor Snape is a half-blood," Percy said crossly. He obviously didn't want to be dragged into this.

"That excuse for a woman," Severus said tightly, "is an insult to the written word." This wasn't the first time Skeeter had insulted him. Last month she had written about how Molly had used a love potion to ensnare him, and how every single one of her married or dating children had done the same. It was ridiculous, really. "Your main concern, Potter, is at the bottom of the page."

Harry scanned the last paragraph of the article and let out a snorting yelp of protest. _"Harry is even know engaged (perhaps literally entranced) to Ginevra Weasley, his father's daughter through his marriage to dumpy housewife Molly Weasley. No doubt Severus has begged him many times to cancel the engagement. The danger is real: the Chosen One is even now engaged to his own step sister. Considering Molly Weasley's figure as prescedent, the pair is on the verge of supplying Severus with a horde of inbred grandchildren."_

 _"_ _No doubt all of wizarding Britain stands behind me as I warn the Boy Who Lived: It's not too late!"_

"Harry," Hermione said reasonably. The look on Harry's face was horrified. "It's not true. You know it's not, Ginny knows it's not, and we all know it's not. That's all that's important. Remember what we told Hagrid when that awful dung beetle wrote about him in fourth year."

"Right," Harry said with a deep breath. "Yeah. That's it. That's exactly it. We just ignore her, and it'll all blow over. …Why don't _we_ write an article, Hermione?"

Severus had no idea what he meant, but Hermione and Ron seemed to.

"In response to a silly gossip rag?" Hermione said dismissively.

 **Severus Snape—Father of Two?**

 _ **The Twisted Truth about Harry Potter's Secret Sister**_

At the sight of the next day's paper, Hermione's blasé attitude dropped. She scanned it hurriedly, and her face got redder and redder.

Severus had long ago resolved not to read articles with his name in the headline, though the previous day had tempted him too much. "Let me guess," he said sarcastically. "Ginevra is my love child with Minerva McGonagall?"

"No," Hermione said in a strangled voice. "I am."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron groaned. "That means everyone thinks I'm going to marry _my_ step sister."

"Oh no. Everyone will think Harry and I are brother and sister. And her articles in fourth year. Everyone thinks we—" Hermione turned a horrible color and buried her head in her arms.

The entire family rustled like angry owls at this new trespass. Since the end of the war, they all valued their privacy a great deal. This was too much.

Molly leaned over to whisper in Severus' ear. "We have to do something! Harry and Ginny's wedding is in a month! They can't get married with this hanging over them!"

"Something will be done," Severus said grimly, and lit the paper on fire.

"Harry." Hermione raised her head a little. "We both need to get paternity tests."

"What are those?" Ron asked, at the same time that Harry gaped. "You don't think she's right!"

"Of course not," Hermione snapped. "But that way we can prove that he's not our father."

"I'm not sure wizards will believe it," Harry said doubtfully. "A lot of them have no idea how DNA works."

"I don't care, we're getting them. And then we're going to run an article of our own in the _Quibbler_."

"Just like old times," Ron sighed. "I hoped we'd never have to do this again.

 **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: Twin Brothers?!**

 _ **Separated at Birth and Made Mortal Enemies by Manipulative Old Kook**_

Molly scanned the headline and then casually lit the newspaper on fire as she sat down at the breakfast table. The two of them had risen early today to intercept any upsetting headlines before the kids got a look at them. "I had no idea you got around so much, Severus. Narcissa Malfoy too?"

"He's supposed to be my and Lily's son along with Harry," Snape said dryly. He had spent a good five minutes hitting his head against the wall at the sight of the new headline, but morbid curiosity had overcome him. "Dumbledore allegedly claimed he died at birth and switched him out with the Malfoys' dead baby so Harry would be easier to manipulate." He didn't bother pointing out that Draco was Lucius' spitting image, or that he was a month older than Harry. Rita Skeeter wouldn't have known logic if it bludgeoned her over the head with a tea kettle. "Pass the eggs."

Molly was smiling at him strangely. "You know, all this mess might be good for something. That's the first time I've heard you call Harry by his first name and not 'Potter.'"

Severus couldn't think of what to say to that, so he ignored it.

A week later, a new article took the wizarding world by storm, appearing in the _Quibbler_.

 _Daily Prophet_ Reporter a Secret Animagus

Harry Potter and Friends Pressing Charges for Harassment

This article was much less self-congratulatory. Instead, it was full to bursting with evidence, including photographs and interviews. It also included a sidebar explaining the revolutionary Muggle tool of paternity tests. (A magical version of the test was developed within the year, funded by Draco Malfoy.) The _Quibbler_ again flew off the stands.

Rita Skeeter never wrote another article.

After the excitement died down, only a few things had changed. Wizards could now find out if their children were exactly that, or if their wives had two-timed them (like Lily Potter hadn't). Harry and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione got married without fuss or official inquiries into if it was legal. The Weasleys and Draco Malfoy became friendly enough to nod to one another and make small talk in the lifts at the Ministry.

And Severus Snape began to receive fan mail.

"I don't understand it!" he growled to Molly in frustration one night. Yet another letter written in bubbly cursive lay on the table gushing about his sad life, how "hot" he was, and asking to go on a date. _"How I long to gaze into your glittering obsidian orbs and wipe your tears away!"_ was the least nauseating bit. A few letters came every week, mostly from either middle-aged housewives or teenage Hogwarts and Beauxbaton students.

"You're desirable now, Severus," Molly said without looking up from her book. "An outcast with a tragic past, a doomed romance, someone who breaks social norms for love—what woman can resist that? You're dangerous and edgy, and sensitive, poetic, and tortured at the same time."

Severus stared at her. He had not changed. He still had greasy hair, a large beak-like nose, and a sallow complexion. He still looked like a bat. He still was a supremely unlikable person, by his own self-assessment. He still had no children, and never would. Step children, all right, but not real children. He still loved only one woman—at most two, and he wasn't even sure about loving Molly romantically yet. "Why aren't you bothered by all of this?"

She shrugged practically. "None of that is any crazier than you and I getting married, Severus."


	6. The Professor and the Widow Part I

Molly clenched her yoga mat with tight fingers. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She, Molly Prewett Weasley, a frumpy housewife in stretchy Muggle yoga pants! "But I'm not a housewife anymore," she thought and bit her lip to keep the tears from coming. One had to be a wife to be a housewife, after all. And Molly Weasley was a widow. That was the whole point of this. Yoga was supposed to be relaxing, after all, and cooking and cleaning just weren't cutting it. She couldn't stand another stretch of unbroken days in that house, even with all her children present. It was full of too many memories of Arthur.

Well, Hermione had told her Muggles used yoga as a means to relax and de-stress, to tap into their inner core. (Hermione had then whacked Ron over the head when he said it sounded like Divination). Molly knew she needed it. She squared her shoulders and, following the bevy of Muggle women, entered the gym. Then she stopped dead, eyes as wide as saucers.

"You!"

-TIME LAPSE-

"Hey, Evan, thanks again for letting me bring in my Claire, you're a lifesaver... or, I guess, such a _prince_ in disguise."

"It is nothing," Severus said with a rare, small smile that only occurs in the mundane world. He look down at the red-haired three years old girl and back to her mother. "How are you with the move, Miss. Peterson?"

"Please, Evan, how many times must I tell you to call me Lila?" The red-haired mother laughed gaily as she set Claire down on the floor with picture books and cheerios. She smiled back at Severus, her hazel eyes shining especially green that day. "Say, Evan, what did lead you to yoga?"

Severus glanced at the door, seeing other students (mainly middle-age women with a few college-aged women here and there) entering the classroom yet none made any advances to meet Severus. So, he was unfortunately stuck conversing with single mother Lila Peterson, who harbors a crush on him.

"My grandmother taught muh - me yoga," Severus said, covering up his mistake flawlessly. "She was a yoga instructor and I was quite close." As Lila squealed over that revelation, Severus drew back to his own thoughts. It was not exactly a lie. His muggle grandmother was, in fact, a muggle yoga instructor. What Severus failed to mention was what led to him teaching yoga was the Potter brat's embarrassing speech about his "heroic deeds," him being "Dumbledore's right-hand man," and how he was the bravest man that Potter have ever known. Potter, in Severus' cynical point of view, was milking it in. After being acquitted and endured Rita Skeeter's harassment about a tell-all book (eventually it was released as "Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?"), Severus disappeared into the muggle world to become Evan Prince, a modest yoga instructor.

"We should go out for a drink one day," Lila said, bringing Severus back to reality. "I could get a babysitter for Claire."

"I am," for once Severus was at a lost of words when someone unannounced _and unexpected_ came through the threshold. "One day, Miss. Peterson." Lila, oblivious to Severus' distraction, smiled triumphantly and simply told him to call her and went back to setting up her yoga mat. Meanwhile, the once potion master turned yoga instructor stared at the red-haired frumpy housewife, who happens to be a witch.

"You!"

Recomposing himself, he walked up to her and held his hand out, "Do I know you, ma'am? I am Instructor Evan Prince."

Molly realized she was gaping - such rudeness would have earned her children a scathing telling off - and snapped her mouth shut. Still she stared at the proffered hand. She couldn't be mistaken, could she? That face had been plastered all over the newspapers only a year ago, when parents tried to bring charges against him for the Carrows' treatment of Hogwarts students during his tenure as Headmaster. There couldn't be two faces like that in England, could there? Regaining her composure, she took the awkwardly proffered hand. "I'm sorry," she said slowly. "I thought you were someone else. My name is Molly."

"Apology accepted, Molly," he said, making a mental note to not refer her as 'Mrs. Weasley.' "What bring you to my class?"

For a moment Molly forgot her confusion and suspicion. She cleared her throat twice, and even then her voice was a little hoarse. "My...my husband died recently. It's been hard. A friend told me yoga might help."

"I'm sorry," and just like Molly, Severus forgot his own fears of being founded out. "I lost someone once too. I believe your friend is correct. My grandmother used to tell me yoga is an unique method to go back in the depths of your mind." A reason why he will often practice stretches after long, exhausting days of using occlumency.

At once Molly thought of the story Harry had only shared with Ron and Hermione out of respect for Snape's privacy, but that Ron had let slip to her. Snape had been friends with and had loved Harry's mother, Lily. Lily _Evans_. It was him, she was sure of it. It couldn't be a coincidence. Shortly after Harry spoke out in his defense, Snape had completely disappeared. Prince.. .hadn't there been something about princes that Harry had mentioned, too? She couldn't remember. The other women in the class had lain down their mats and were watching Evan Prince expectantly. He turned slightly away from her, toward the front of the room. Now, Molly might have reigned wrath upon Fred and George for their mischief making, but they had to have gotten the knack for it from somewhere. Merlin knew Arthur hadn't had a devious bone in his body.

"Yes, it can be so difficult," she said, stepping back and dropping her mat. " _Severus_ was such a good husband."

Severus stiffened, knowing that Molly Weasley was not a dumb witch. He should've known. Yet, he stubbornly refused to relent and simply responded with "Severus? Like as in St. Severus? What an interesting name. Was your late husband Catholic?"

Molly was not one to give up so easily, of course. "No, but he was from an old family."

The class began with simple stretches and soon progressed into holding poses. Molly did not do the more challenging ones-she wasn't very flexible these days despite raising seven energetic children-but she did find it soothing. The instructor - Snape, the witch amended stubbornly- had a surprisingly restful voice when he spoke slowly and quietly. It was deep, almost hypnotizing. As soon as the class was over, she popped to her feet and waited in the background until the rest of the women stopped chatting to Mr. Prince and one another and left. It took quite awhile. Only then did she place herself between Snape and the door.

"I want to apologize for all the twins' antics over the years. They can be so incorrigible."

"What?"

"And for my youngest son's occasional rudeness," Molly said with a gleam in her eyes. "He means well, but he has such a big mouth, even Hermione gets fed up with him. Well," she added as an afterthought. "Especially Hermione."

Severus opened his mouth, to once again, reject the notion of his true identity when he noticed the mischievous glint in Molly's eyes. It was unnerving and reminded Severus of a certain pair of redheaded twins.

"It's you. You're how they are so, well in your words, incorrigible." He shook his head and then the strangest thing happened. Severus chuckled. "I should've known. Your husband was far too mild-manner to produce such... rambunctious boys." Then he sobered up and looked straight into Molly's eyes. "Is there any hope... that this secret... can stay between... us?"

-TIME LAPSE, SOMEWHERE IN THIS GALAXY-

The next page is blank, except for a single line that stares back ominously: _Stay tune. More will come tomorrow_. It is alas, dear Reader, an intermission. Isn't that a wonderful term? Much more pleasing than using "cliffhanger." Go home, do a less than satisfying household chore, call up an old friend, and then return tomorrow for this curtain will reopen once again.


	7. The Professor and the Widow Part II

For a moment Molly could only stare back, struck despite herself by the man's sober tone. He had a honesty to him that she wouldn't have ever expected from a life-long double agent and spy. She noticed that he had eyes so dark they could only be called black. Then she caught herself with a small shake of her head. "I'm not a snitch. I understand wanting to escape it all. Dear Merlin, I understand...Evan." As she turned to go, she paused again. "You're a very good teacher. My children always had such poor things to say about you in Hog- At school. But you are a good teacher, at least for me."

Severus stared back at Molly, slightly surprised at her acceptance yet grateful for it. He has spent many years trying to mend his mistakes (ever since he first overheard the prophecy), there were times he wanted to escape the wizardry world but Dumbledore will call him back, without fail, and remind him of the boy with Lily's eyes.

"Thank you." He said in a slow and deliberate voice, and then he noticed a spark in Molly's brown eyes. It was not a mischievous glint from earlier, nor was it a maternal look. It was real and sincere; a spark only one will have if they want to leave everything they know. "Molly, I am not great with words. Prefer solitude and quiet, but if you ever need a companion or just quiet just call -" He stopped himself shortly, realizing that this woman was a witch from a strictly magical family and not one of his usual muggle students. "Owl me. Evan Prince of Cokesworth." Then with a goodbye, he shouldered his bag, and swiftly left in his vehicle (another way he tried to blend in the muggle world).

Molly went her own way, toward a public toilet from which she could Disapparate. She walked slowly, with much to mull over. She had met Severus before, of course, at Grimmauld Place when he came to Order of the Phoenix meetings. Still, she didn't think they had ever actually spoken directly to one another. Her impression then had been of dislike, almost hostility, not of her personally, but of everything in general. Severus seemed... _different_ now. Less bitter, perhaps, but also more lost. Well, she could relate to that. When Arthur died - taking the Curse meant for Fred - her entire world had fallen off its axis, her internal compass had been broken to pieces. Arthur had had blue eyes, like Ron, Percy, and Charlie. How she missed him... And yet, talking to Severus, she had...not forgotten, but no longer been constantly brought to her knees by losing her husband. She hoped that perhaps, she had done something similar for Severus.

Molly stepped into the public toilet, wrinkling her nose at the stink. She fired off a refreshing charm before Apparating with a crack. Appearing in the Burrow's back garden, she went inside and made herself a cup of tea. The children were all off at work or school. It was only a few weeks until Ginny and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts (from their seventh and repeat seventh years, respectively). Molly's eyes drifted to her clock, where the family's pictures all pointed to various places. Everyone was fine. But her eyes didn't leave the empty hand, where Arthur's picture had been. She shook her head to herself again, and tried to think of something else. Then she stood, determination written in her face. She fetched Errol and addressed an invitation to tea to Evan Prince of Cokesworth.

**

TIME LAPSE  
**

Severus watched with morbid fascination at an, what must have been a century old, owl, with fur tinged with gray, splat against his kitchen window.

"My window was not that clean," Severus exclaimed, muttering profanities about the stupid owl as he retrieved the owl and brought it to the kitchen to revive the bird. "Who do you belong? I haven't gotten an owl in a year." He pulled off the parcel, paling when he saw "Evan Prince" written in cursive script. "She really did it. We're not friends." Sighing, he dropped the letter down, prepared the necessary ingredients for a remedy for Errol, and as the potion brewed he comforted himself with some tea and read Molly's invitation.

"Tea," mused Severus, eying his own mug of Earl Gray as if sharing an inside joke with the hot beverage. "A former housewife and former Hogwarts professor have tea. Certainly a stranger idea has been thought up." Nonetheless, Severus took out a notebook and pen, having ran out of parchment since his disappearance, and penned a letter. He did, after all, make a promise to Molly, and Severus, despite his flaws, keeps his promises.

 _Molly, tea sounds good._ Severus stopped, tapping the ballpoint pen on the table. _I know a nice teashop near my place._ He furrowed his brow. _Sincerely, Evan. PS Your owl is very old. He hit my window. I am reviving him._

TIME LAPSE

Molly showed up at the teashop right at 4 o'clock, their appointed time. She had of course worn Muggle clothes for the occasion - nothing fancy, but nice all the same. Scanning the tables, she saw that Severus hadn't yet arrived.

"Excuse me," she said to the girl behind the counter. "I'm meeting a friend. If you see a man with long black hair in his late thirties, who seems to be waiting for someone, please tell him I've just run to the loo." Molly did use the loo, and she also took care to brush her hair out. There was no harm in looking nice, after all, even when meeting a former Death Eater with a secret identity. She came out, and the girl behind the counter pointed her toward the outside tables.

"Just out there, ma'am. You have interesting taste. Can't say he's my type - not very handsome, is he? - but there is something intriguing about him, isn't there?"

"No, dear, you're completely mistaken," Molly demurred. "We're just friends."

The infuriating girl winked. "No judgment. I like my men young too. Us cougars got to stick together." Flushed and flustered now, Molly marched outside, wondering how young a girl like that could possibly go for.

"Good afternoon." Greeted Severus, before taking a seat.

"Hm...? Yes, good afternoon." Molly plopped herself down. Dear Merlin, had that girl _said_ something to him?

"How have you been," Severus inquired after a few minutes of silence. The girl had not said anything. Severus' shortness stemmed from not being used to having tea with acquaintances or friends. The last time was with Minerva as they schemed against Delores Umbridge.

Molly tried not to make eye contact with the grinning girl, who had somehow endeavored to get out from behind the counter to take their orders. "I'm... passable, Evan. It's nice to get out of the house; to have someone to talk to who understands, a little. How are you doing? Have you been all right, since you...left? Green tea for me, please."

"Where's Ava?" He asked the girl. Severus was a regular customer and found the waitress Ava to be remarkable company.

"Ava's at a baby shower or bridal... I'm not sure," she said.

"What a shame. She was going to tell me about Joseph, no Jack," he waved at the thought dismissively. He could care less on whom Ava the Waitress' new boyfriend was. "I will take earl gray." The girl, while suppressing a grin, left the pair to prepare their orders. "I am doing fine. I should've left a long time ago." He trailed off, wondering what could have happened if he left after Hogwarts and never overheard the prophecy.

Molly waited until she was sure the girl had gone, and then dropped her voice. "That seems rather unfair to yourself. Harry says You-Know- that Voldemort very well might have won if it wasn't for you." She laughed under her breath. "He comes Dumbledore to a general, and you to his most trusted master of espionage."

"If I wasn't foolish, I could've ended this war before it begun," Severus said in the same hushed, severe tone. "Trust me when I say, I should have left."

"Don't hex me for this," Molly said with a smile, "but you remind me of Harry. He takes far too much responsibility for things that aren't always in his control, too."

"That's insulting," Severus said, a snarl at the ready yet he broke out in a grin. In an attempt to hide it, he took a drink from the tea. "You remind me of Lily Ev - Potter. She will tell me to stay away and to leave whatever alone." He set his tea back down, staring wistfully in the inside. Back then, he did not listen to her and as a result lost the only friendship that meant something.

"I would like it if you would tell me more about Lily," Molly said. She had nothing but respect for the woman she thought of as Harry's first mother, but she knew so little about her. "I promise not to tell Harry if you don't want me to," she added, seeing the reserve in Severus' face. "I would just like to hear about her."

Severus stood up abruptly; Molly looked bewildered praying that she did not say anything wrong. She knew how it felt to lose someone and the damage it causes when someone brings up the beloved with no warning.

"Are you coming," Severus asked, extending his arm out as if he were a pureblood wizard raised in a pureblood family. "I can't talk about Lily here... too public. We can go to my home and if it helps, tell me about Arthur too."

"I will like that," Molly said, rising up and taking his arm unknowingly creating a great love story.

TIME LAPSE

"Mum's dating someone," Fred announced one day at a Weasley family dinner.

"Whatever got you thinking that," his mother asked with a perplexed look drawn on her face.

"This," Fred threw a letter, written on muggle notebook paper, on the table. His siblings, and their respective partners, leaned over toward the evidence.

"Evan Prince," Ginny read the letter, having snatched up the letter first. "What kind of letter is this – Is he muggle?"

"I am not dating anyone, Fred," Molly said, her face pallid at the thought of Severus' secret being revealed to her children. "Evan's a friend and yes we met in the muggle world."

"His handwriting is familiar," Harry said, reading Evan's note over Ginny's, his girlfriend, shoulder.

"The Half-Blood Prince, Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "That's Professor Snape's handwriting!"

TIME LAPSE

"Oi, _Evan_ , can you show me how to do a proper 'downward dog,'" George grinned, a glint in his eyes.

"Bet all that yoga makes you really _flexible_ , eh Prince Charming," Fred said, an identical grin on his own face.

Then they remembered that Severus was dating their mother. They turned a sickening green, their taunts silenced, and they fled.


	8. A Vision for Arthur

It seemed that every few months, the extended Weasley family (including several Potters and one Snape) gathered in the waiting room of the St. Mungo's delivery room. Just five months ago had seen the arrival of George and Angelina's first son, Fred Weasley II (the family called him Freddie). Now it was George's identical twin pacing the floor while his wife was in labor with his firstborn. Fred handled it about the same as George: alternating between anxious prattling scattered with weak jokes, and silence.

Every few minutes, Molly will eye the double doors as her nimble fingers knit yet another newborn hat. Unlike with her other grandchildren, Molly did not know the sex of the baby as Rory, her muggle daughter-in-law, insisted that the baby's sex must be a surprise if she were to give birth at St. Mungo's. Severus looked over at his anxious wife, her anxiety rivalry the father-to-be's, and skulked over to the corner. If it were up to him, Severus would be in his lab and meet the new grandchild after the big fuss and cooing. Yet a heavily pregnant Rory had a gave passionate speech about how her own father, being a muggle, and Fred's father, being dearly departed, couldn't be there on this blessed day, so Severus simply must be in attendance.

It had been several hours when the doors to the delivery room opened. (Births assisted by magic tended to take a lot less time than Muggle births, which was the reason Rory agreed to St. Mungo's.) Fred whipped toward the door, his eyes as big as an owl's. George, unsettled by his twin's unease and ready to offer support, jumped up and took a few steps forward.

"Mr. Weasley?" the assistant healer looked about, at a loss, and then seemed to decide to speak to Fred and George generally. "Congratulations, you have a healthy-"

"Excellent, now gangway, mate!" Fred charged past the assistant healer into the delivery room. The assistant healer hurried from the room to see to some other important errand before the family could interrogate her.

"Hey, hey miss! Well, that's nice," George grumbled. "We still have no idea if it's a boy or a girl."

"Girl, girl," Ginny squealed, rubbing her swollen belly. She was due with her third child, a girl after two boys, in a week and desperately wanted her daughter to have a female cousin to grow up and play with.

"Boy," insisted George, wanting his son Fred being held by his wife. He hoped that his son and his twin's child would be the best of friends like they are.

Thus began the siblings and in-laws pooling what Baby Weasley was. And like all fights children have, they turned to their mother and asked for her thoughts. Molly, having forgotten her knitting, stood by the doors in hopes to catch a peek of her grand baby, and decided she did not care as long as the baby was healthy.

So they turned to their step-father.

"I could care less," Severus said, eliciting groans. "Fine. A girl."

As if to prolong the drama and agony, Fred and Rory took their time. Severus could respect that. It was a big transition going from a couple to a family of three. Or, in his extreme case, a lifelong bachelor to step-father to seven and step-grandfather to a mostly ginger horde. Finally, the doors were opened.

"Only three at a time, please," the head Healer said to staunch the flood.

Somehow Severus found himself propelled inside with Molly and George. They went through the delivery room to the recovery room beyond. There was Rory, looking exhausted but happy in the bed. And there was Fred, beaming as he held a bundle wrapped in a white blanket. The bundle was topped with tufts of ginger hair.

"Mum, Professor, Uncle George," he said, with the air of one expecting a drumroll. "Meet George Weasley II."

"A boy!" George whooped. Then he frowned. "But I thought you were going to name a boy after dad."

Severus and Molly shared the same confusion, peering over the new grandchild at each other.

"That's because George not a boy," Rory said softly, smiling as she looked up at her husband and child.

"A girl," Molly whispered, reaching out to pick up her new granddaughter. "Why, I thought you were going to call a little girl after your grandmother, Rory."

"You name a girl George," George asked incredulously.

Meanwhile, Severus watched in the background. He noted the tenderness that his former student possessed when he held his new daughter, at the way he reluctantly handed over her to Molly, and the pride he carried when he announced Little George's name. He stared at the baby in Molly's arms, imagining a life if he were a true father. Whether if the mother was Lily or Molly or someone else, will Severus be as tender or attentive as his former irritating student is?

"Well, Georgina Weasley," Fred said reasonably. "Georgina Niamh Weasley."

"We were going to go with Niamh for a girl or Arthur for a boy," Rory said. "But she just don't look like a Niamh. Yet. Give it a few years, and we might switch the names around."

George leaned over the baby to study his namesake intently. Then he looked up with a grin. "You realize what this means. In eleven short years, the Fred _and_ George Weasley will be back in Hogwarts."

"We've got to owl McGonagall," Fred snickered. "Look out. The next generation is coming." Severus began to fervently hope that little Georgina (he refused to call her George until she herself was old enough to tell him to) took after her mother instead of her father.

"At least, they aren't identical twins," Molly said in a bright voice, albeit mentally apologizing to Minerva McGonagall on her sons' behalf.

"Minerva should retire like me," joked Severus and looked over at Rory. "Congratulations."

***.

***.

***.

***.

Two years later, George, or Georgina as Severus calls her, became the big sister to Arthur Weasley. Molly, with tears in her eyes, was taken by her grandson, not expecting his name to be that of her late husband as Fred, in all of his pranks, managed to convince his mother that he and Rory were thinking Arthur did not quite fit. Severus took a step back, allowing Molly to spend time with Little Arthur. He remembered when young Lily was born, how touched he was when he met the baby named after his first love. Molly had given him space and she deserved the same. Now three years have passed and young Arthur still had not show shown any signs of magic, despite George displaying her first bout of magic at the early age of eleven months.

Most wizarding experts agreed that if magic was present, it would show by age seven, but that was considered uncommonly late. Furthermore, a second-born child tended to show earlier signs of magic than a firstborn, because of having an older sibling to copy and, truth be told, as protection against said sibling's clumsy magic. As the youngest of the fifteen highly magical grandchildren, including Teddy, who were constantly in and out of the Burrow, Arthur should have shown signs at the drop of a hat. At this point, most parents would have been worriedly dragging their child to St. Mungo's for a full workup. "He's not a Squib," they would say desperately. "He's just a late bloomer." That was the sane reaction. Then again, no one had ever accused Fred Weasley I of being sane.

For Fred, although never making anything explicit, wished for a squib. He will beam at his son, sit on the ground with muggle toy trucks, instead of brooms, and pretend to race or crash them depending on the toddler's preference that day. No one paid much attention; healers tend to suggest that parents of squibs introduce the child to the muggle side.

Severus, of course, noticed. It was bizarre, really, but the chances were fairly good. It was far more common for a child to be a Squib when they had one Muggle parent. Because his mother was a Muggle, little Arthur wouldn't suffer the way Squib children in most Pureblood families did. No one doubted that Fred loved little Arthur any less for his apparent lack of magic. Indeed, Fred had just returned from a special outing. Every year on his father's birthday, he would buy a Muggle present for his son. Now Severus watched as Fred knelt down to present Arthur with a rubber duck.

"Look, Art," Fred said, squeezing the yellow duck which gave a squeak. Arthur squealed. "This is a rubber duck. Now your mum thinks it for pleasure, but we know it's something _much_ more."

"Like wat," Arthur asked.

"That is for Arthur to find."

Severus narrowed his eyes, staring down at the father and son from around the corner. It was beginning to make clearer sense. The first Arthur was a wizard with an affinity for muggles and Severus remember, not so fondly, Ron and Harry crashing the elder Weasley's enchanted car on school campus in their second year. Hadn't Fred gifted young Arthur a toy Ford Anglia the year before?

Fred filled the kitchen sink with water (by hand, instead of by magic), and he and Arthur practiced floating the duck on its surface. Arthur was so exhilarated by its bobbing motion, one would have thought it was magic. Molly came in and took Fred's place at the sink, as little Arthur began to babble excitedly to his grandmother about the importance of a rubber duck.

"You hope he is a Squib," Severus said in a low voice in Fred's ear. Fred shrugged one shoulder without looking at Severus.

"I want him to be a part of the world Dad loved so much, the world that made Rory too. Arthur Weasley is going to be the best Muggle the world's ever seen."

Severus liked that answer, he really did. Even with having a muggle father and a witch mother, Severus grew up with a bad taste of the muggle world (parring his friendship with Lily). His father disliked magic and his parents usually fought, neglecting the attention that he needed. Even with his closeness to his mother, Severus knew his mother was happy to ship him off to boarding school to get Severus away from the house. Severus presumed that it was normal, but one look at the dynamics of the Weasley Family he knows differently.

"And, what if young Arthur," he said, making certain his words were clear and deliberant. He needed to know the answer. He needed to know that his family was just different, that not every family was like his, "was a wizard? Then what happens?"

Without missing a beat, Fred answered. "Then he's going to be the best wizard the world's ever seen. A wizard who gets his driving license along with his Apparition license and can repair a car by hand and knows how to play football as well as Quidditch and oh, everything! He's going to fly in an airplane! It doesn't matter; he already loves everything Dad did. It's like it goes with the name."

"Good," Severus said, suppressing a smile.

***.

***.

***.

***.

Arthur Weasley II's favorite color was decidedly and stubbornly green. Severus decided to take this as a sign that he was destined for Slytherin, much to the annoyance of his step-son. (Severus held out hope that at least one of the fifteen grandchildren would end up in his House. He planned to insist that Molly knit a jumper with a snake on the chest.) Perhaps it was the Slytherin vibe that made Arthur convinced Grandpa Sev had to be the one to change his new red toy car green. He scampered up to Severus in the kitchen of the Burrow, a huge smile on his face, and proffered the car with both hands.

"Make it green, Grandpa!"

His lips curled into a smile and with a wave of his wand, the toy car had a coat of Slytherin green. Severus, even, went as far as to add silver lines on the body, and with closer inspection one would see them as snakes.

Arthur shrieked in delight. He promptly hugged Severus around the legs. "I love it, I love you! Grandma! Grandma, look!"

Molly wandered through from the family room. In the doorway she stopped. Her eyes bulged, and then she let out a frustrated breath. "Fred! George! Get in here!" The twins, as well as Freddie and Georgina (as Severus called them), trooped into the kitchen like Muggles about to face the firing squad. "Not you two, your fathers." Molly shooed the children away. They shared a relieved grin and ran like the wind. Molly squared off with her adult sons, hands on her hips and glowering. "Honestly, you two are adults! Act like it! You're too old for this nonsense!" She waved a hand in Severus' direction.

"Oy, we didn't do that!" George objected indignantly.

"Yeah, monotones are far too amateurish for the likes of us," Fred said piously. "Nice hair, Professor. Did you do it yourself?"

Severus just stared at the twins confused as Molly conjured up a mirror. The confusion washed away, turning to pure livid. His hair, his very dark hair, was turned an unattractive, sickly green shade. Magicking the dye away, his eyes narrowed at the twins.

"Just wait, your children will be in Slytherin."

"It wasn't us!" George eyed Fred. "Unless you pulled one without consulting me." He sounded betrayed.

"George! How could you suggest such a thing! I would never!"

But Severus' attention wasn't on the melodramatic twins. Arthur was pulling on his robes. "No, Grandpa, make it green! I liked green!"

"I'm afraid the color doesn't suit me," Severus said with his usual supremely dry sense of humor.

"But I want it!" Arthur whined. An idea occurred to Severus, one Molly, in her rush to blame the twins, appeared to have completely overlooked.

Severus sat down, pulling Arthur to his lap. Arthur grinned, his fingers latching onto a strand of Severus' hair as he kept proclaiming that he wanted green.

"No, no, Arthur, let go," he said, disentangling his grandson's fingers out of his hair. "I have something for you to do."

"Okay," Arthur said in a small voice. Like all of the grandchildren, Severus' slow and steady voice calmed Arthur down as his blue eyes met his grandfather's dark ones.

"Try something," Severus said, his voice dropping so that only Arthur could hear. He ignored Molly, who watched with a small smile, and the twins who shared bewildered looks. "Picture green hair on you or your father. Yes, green hair on Daddy. Do it. Imagine it."

Arthur blinked at his apparently very confused grandfather. "His hair's red."

"I know what color it is," Severus said in a soft voice. "I want you to _imagine_ it as green." Arthur stared bug-eyed at his father. Suddenly he let out a delighted shriek.

"Green hair on Daddy!" He gave a surprisingly scary cackle. Fred's hair had turned a vibrant lime green.

"Fred, your hair," George pointed at his twin's hair. "Was it you, Professor?"

"Green suits you, Fred," Severus standing up with a giggly Arthur.

"Green, green," Arthur clapped his hands, his nose wrinkling and a grin stretched across his face. "Grandpa, green!"

"Yes, green," Severus said, seeing that Arthur's grandmother and uncle were now sporting the same green hue as his father. He carried the boy to his grandmother, catching a similar green strand in his peripheral vision. Stifling a groan, he handed Arthur to Molly and said, "Green is better than orange. Arthur, if you ask your grandma nicely she may make you biscuits."

That got the small boy even happier, "Grandma, can I have biscuits?"

Tears filled Molly's eyes, as they had every time a grandchild first used magic. "You can have a dozen biscuits, Arthur," she cooed. "This is such a special day! You're a big boy now! A young wizard! You'll have your first toy broom soon, and-" Severus directed the twins out of the kitchen with a look. They left Molly happily fussing over Arthur, who was oblivious to his accomplishments as he asked for chocolate chip biscuits. Severus knew Molly was relieved that Arthur would not grow up with the prejudice and lack of opportunity afforded to Squibs. (It had turned her second cousin, who became an accountant, into a bitter and unpleasant person.) As for himself, Severus was pleased. Deep down, he fully acknowledged that he still harbored a dislike for, or at least discomfort with, Muggles that would probably never completely go away. Besides, now there was a far greater chance of having another Slytherin in the family. In the living room, he turned to Fred.

"Is he still to be a great wizard who flies a broom and drives a car?"

Fred studied his reflection by looking at George. It took him a moment to respond, processing the end of his dream for Arthur Weasley, Muggle Extraordinaire. Then he grinned at Severus. "Are you kidding? I've never been so proud in all my life! His first magic was turning you green! You know what this means, George-we've produced two sets of perfect pranksters. Fred and George II, and Roxanne and Arthur-they'll take Hogwarts by storm! Who knows, maybe Arthur will figure out how to make Muggle inventions work in the magical world. He might be a visionary!"

"And a Slytherin one," Severus said after shaking his head.

"Maybe," Fred said brightly. "It's in his blood. The Hat mentioned I had some real cunning and a "use any means" mindset, but not enough self-preservation. I've got to tell Rory!" He Disapparated on the spot.

After the novelty of Arthur's first bout of magic wore off, the Weasley-Potter-Snape Family resumed their regular routine. So, on one seemingly random day, the first month anniversary of Arthur's magic, Fred and Rory found a present assigned to Fred.

"Are you expecting something in the post, honey?"

"No," Fred said, picking up the package and seeing no return address. Without thinking, he tore it open (with Rory, wide eyed, telling him to be careful). Inside the package was a child broomstick and a muggle toolkit with a note attach: _Arthur will need someone to teach him how to do things the muggle way if he is to be part of both worlds_.


	9. The Unexpected

It has been a month and half since Severus and Molly married. Tension between Severus, a relatively new stepfather, and the Weasley children, relatively new stepchildren, were still tight and involved several backing out of the room whenever paths were crossed. Molly would sigh and tell herself that her family just need little more time to adjust.

Now, though, she stood outside the kitchen were Severus was having morning coffee, her heart pounding. Most likely it was nothing, she reassured herself, just a result of her age. She was almost fifty, for crying out loud!

 _Yes_ , a little voice whispered in the back of her mind, _but what if it isn't? What will you do then?_

Well, then she would do what she had always done, what she had done six times before, seven if one counted the twins individually, and she certainly did. She would start planning how to rearrange the sleeping arrangements and the chairs at the dinner table, and she would start knitting.

 _But what will Severus say,_ that little voice shrieked. He seemed to dislike children strongly, for a teacher, and had made no murmurs of wanting one of his own. Well, Molly reasoned with herself viciously, most likely it was nothing, but if it was something, he deserved to know. She wouldn't want him to think she was holding out on him, or had been afraid to tell him (even if she was a little). With her mind made up, she marched into the kitchen. "Severus, I have something to tell you."

"Yes," Severus responded, taking in the aroma of the dark roasted coffee. Molly breathed, thanking the heavens and everything else that she got Severus with his morning coffee. With his morning coffee, Severus is at his most agreeable state.

"Do you," she began to say, "What do you - look, I'm - Severus!" She swatted at him, her mind feeling invaded and intruded upon. "Don't use leglimency on me!"

"I do apologize," Severus said placidly, "but it's far too early to listen to anyone stumble over their own tongue. What do you have to tell me?"

Molly took another deep breath and decided the best defense was a good offense. "I might be wrong...but I think I _might_ be pregnant."

To say, Severus was surprise would be an understatement. He never had a desire to be a father or even considered it, disregarding that one time in his youth when he and Lily discussed future baby names (Lily's idea, not his. He merely entertained it... funnily enough, Lily was dead set on the name of Elliot, instead of Harry). But he had never considered having a child with Molly, after all wasn't Molly _ancient_.

Molly swelled like a bullfrog. "I'm _what_?" Too late, Severus realized he had spoken out loud. He would be sleeping on the couch for nine months for that one. "I will have you know," Molly seethed, "that I am forty-eight years old. Nowhere near ancient, and apparently still in my childbearing years, thanks to you!"

"It takes two," Severus rebuked, before cowering at his wife's reddened face that was somehow redder than her hair. "Oh, look at the time. I have someone... friend...to meet. Old friend. We'll discuss this later. Lily for girl, Arthur for boy?" He was now by the door, his coffee abandoned on the table, as he nervously waved at Molly. "Love you." Then Severus disapparated.

***.

***.

***.

Molly sat down heavily at the table and drank the rest of Severus' coffee in one swig. That could have gone better. She Apparated herself right to St. Mungo's, where the healers gave her a pregnancy test. Healer Smith gave her a sealed vial full of clear liquid. It would take until tomorrow morning to produce reliable results, in the form of a color change. If the liquid becomes cloudy, it would be a negative. Any color at all would be a positive, with pink meaning a girl and blue meaning a boy.

"Your family has a history of twins, I believe?" he asked, consulting his records.

"Yes, my brothers were twins, and so are two of my sons."

"Well then, _dark_ _blue_ means twin boys, _dark_ _pink_ means twin girls-"

"I know," Molly interrupted, flustered at the thought of going through Fred and George again.

"And _purple_ means a boy and a girl-"

"I know!" Healer Smith started chuckling, thinking the situation was far funnier than Molly thought. Molly tucked the vial into her pocket and headed home. To think that it had been seventeen years now since she had last done this!

Meanwhile, Severus had appeared at a park. He surveyed his surroundings, having left quickly to decide where to meet this "old friend" and apparated to the first place that popped in his mind. Before it donned on him where he was. It was not the park where he and Lily used to spend their childhood and summers at nor was it a magical park, it was a park he will go to as Evan Prince - the exact park where Molly and him had their accidental first date at. He sat stiffly on a park bench, watching children play with glazed eyes. He couldn't fathom the thought that he, Severus Snape, was possibly a dad. Even as a teacher, he did not have patience for the stupid things a child does, and now he could be a dad. Did everyone - or Molly for that matter - expect him to change his persona and be a great, gentle father who gets on his hands and knees with his child, who has occasional tea parties with a daughter or toss a quaffle with a son.

As if conjured from his mind, a ball hit Severus in the shin. Grabbing the ball, he faced the owner of the ball - an olive-skinned girl with black curls. He handed the ball to the girl, mustering up a smile, weak but still a smile. If Molly was indeed pregnant, Severus figured he should get the practice in.

"Thanks, mistah," the girl said with a wide grin.

"Sorry, about that, sir," a young man, presumingly the girl's father, jogged over. "My daughter and I were playing and I guess I threw the ball a bit hard. My name's Paul and this here is Eileen."

"Not a problem," Severus said, watching the father and daughter return to their game, before going to a hidden spot and disapparated. When Molly returned home from St. Mungos, she found her husband, sitting at the table, staring at his empty coffee mug with a blank expression.

He kept thinking of the little girl from the park. _Eileen_. That was his mother's name. Another reason he should never be a father! Severus had had terrible role models. His father was abusive, and his mother stood back and let it happen. She stood back and let everything happen. Severus' entire childhood had passed with barely a motherly gesture from her. Well, Severus thought, trying to talk himself down from this spiral of dread, it wasn't like he would be a single father, or married to a passive or abusive woman. If Molly was anything, it was a good mother.

And that what he told her.

"At least, you've done this six, seven," Severus said, his brows furrowed, mentally counting the numbers of children Molly had mothered, "Nine?"

Molly's face softened. It was easy to forget that he was ten years younger than he when he had such a self-possessed, sometimes intimidating demeanor. She sat down beside him. "It could be one way or the other, Severus. The healers told me the chance is about 50-50. Women do sometimes have what they called a "burst of fertility" right before menopause-" Which greatly increased the chance of twins, but she didn't tell him that. "-but it's just as likely that I've started menopause, which means no chance of a pregnancy ever. We won't know until morning. But let's talk about if I am pregnant. Is this something you are willing to do?"

"Are you insinuating I will run away," Severus asked defensively. "I did not run away from Dumbledore when he had me kill him. I did not run away from my duties protecting my sworn enemy's son. I am not my father," his fingers steeple as he thought, "The only time I ran away was from Voldemort... and," he chuckled dryly, "he does not keep promises." He looked at Molly. "If you're in, I'm in."

Touched, Molly only nodded. They sat in silence for a while, each thinking of what the wider family's reaction to this might be. "Don't worry, Severus," Molly said. "The children will come around eventually, even Fred and Ron. Though it might be odd to have a child younger than our oldest granddaughter."

"Kids are having kids at all sorts of ages these days," Severus mused. "Last week when I subbed for the potions professor, there were these two students who were uncle and nephew. Same age, two days apart." A horrifying though donned on Severus. "Molly, tell me no one else might be pregnant. I can't take anymore surprises."

"Well, Victoire is just a baby, and Bill told me they want to wait until she's 3 before they have another." Molly narrowed her eyes. "No one else is married yet, so they'd better not have gotten a girl pregnant." Ginny was apparently exempt from this mischief in Molly's eyes. She cocked her head at Severus. "Do you want to discuss this more, or would you rather just go to bed and deal with everything once we're sure in the morning?"

"Sure? Ah, yes, a pregnancy test." Severus was so wrapped up over the terrifying thought of fatherhood to remember such a thing existed like pregnancy tests for instance. "Let's - what do you want to do?"

Molly sighed. "I don't want to beat a dead horse, but I think neither of us are going to sleep well tonight... Is there the slightest chance that you could be happy about this?"

He fell into a stupor. He had not considered his own happiness, only about if fatherhood fits him and if children were in the equation. He supposed the reason was because of his own unhappy childhood, his father had never smile or played ball with him, and he can count on one hand the amount of times his mother had truly been happy, such as when he displayed magic for the first time and her sneaking her old school textbooks to him. Could he be happy with raising a child?

"If the child is well-mannered," Severus began to say, but stopped short. Even if he wanted to add a sarcastic remark, hide his emotions, he knew it was not fair to Molly. She's probably excited about the prospect of another little one, or perhaps scared a little to have a baby in old age (Severus made certain to keep all of his thoughts, well, in his head this time). He stood up swiftly, briskly walked over to his lab after telling Molly to wait a second or two.

Molly tapped her fingers, taking a moment to reflect on her own feelings. She had never planned this. After having a daughter, she had been quite done. Not that she and Arthur would have stopped at two if Charlie had been a girl, they had both wanted a large family. Was she excited? She supposed she would be, if they did have a baby. She was one of those women who lived to nurture. Would she be sad if they weren't? Yes, she thought, just like she had been sad when she had a miscarriage between Charlie and Percy. She hadn't even known she was pregnant at the time, but she had still mourned. "Well," she said aloud. "If the baby has black hair, Harry will blend in better. That would be something."

"Once again, I love a woman who cares more about a Potter than me," Severus commented dryly, returning to his seat with a worn folder. It was not thick by any measures, but it had a few pages; pages that Severus will reread from time to time. "As you know, I am not particularly ot fond of children. As a matter of fact, I despised teaching. If anything, have an apprentice." He placed a hand on the folder, staring at the faded edges. "These... are end of terms... comments from students."

Severus had never shown Molly anything that made him so vulnerable. Even memories of Lily were different, because Molly shared in that sadness because of Arthur. In terms of parenthood, Molly was everyone's mother, who gathered needy children like Arthur had collected spark plugs. She had heard the remarks of her boys, starting with Bill. Even polite, respectful-of-authority-figures Percy had had bad things to say about Professor Snape. "It's not your fault, Severus, that you were forced to take up a job you hated. Dumbledore was a great man in many ways, but he never really concerned himself with individual happiness." Personally she greatly respected the late Headmaster, but she understood Severus' resentment.

"I saved some," Severus said slowly, ignoring Molly's sentiments. "The good ones. Not many students will write positive reviews, not glowing but good ones. I will read them when Dumbledore has me babysit Potter or a son of yours tried to make go prematurely gray. I will pull this folder out." Severus opened the folder up. "Not all comments are from Slytherins too, some were even Gryffindors." He slid the folder between the two of them, letting Molly view the sheets. Most of the comments read things like "Snape was a good teacher," "Learned a lot," and "Potions' my favorite class." As Molly read through the comments, Severus pulled a stack away.

Molly thought for a moment about everything she had heard about Severus Snape as a teacher from her sons, and the information Harry had told her in confidence. "You never used the textbook. You always wrote the instructions on the board. You were sharing your own work. That in itself makes you a better teacher than any of them knew. Now, Severus, a good teacher isn't always a good father, but a good father is _always_ a good teacher."

"is that the reason why... you thought I showed this to you?"

"I assume you have a reason." Molly shrugged. "I think you're trying to convince yourself that you have it in you to not be a bad father. I hope, Severus, that you'll give yourself more credit than that. Arthur wasn't a good father right off the bat. He made so many mistakes with Bill-we both did. It takes practice, and advice from wiser people who have been there before. I had my mother. If this does happen, you have me."

She glanced at the vial on the table, but the potion was still clear.

"Maybe I am, but I think I already know I will be good, at least get an Acceptable," Severus said, bringing the withdrawn stack to focus. "I had one student who I made an impression on. A Hufflepuff. We never spoke, but each year she will write long reviews of my class. She will write what she liked and what she disliked, honestly she was the only student to actually write a feedback. Not even Granger will give me feedback." He met Molly's eyes. "I will say, I benefited the most from her than she did from me. Her feedback, her care and dedication, made me want to be a better teacher, even a better person. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it appears that people change once they become a parent. Perhaps, I won't get an O in being in a parent, but I am open to the change. Much like I was to Miss. Artemis Dagsworth-Granger." He took Molly's hand in his own. "To answer your question, Molly, do I think I can be happy. Yes, I think I could. I may not be good, but me being happy with a child is not the strangest thing to have happened."

***.

***.

***.

Despite her predictions, Molly slept well that night. Severus must have lain awake into the small hours, because when she woke just after dawn, he was still fast asleep. Molly hesitated in the doorway to the kitchen, where the vial had spent the night sitting on the table. Am I ready to know this? she wondered. One way or another? Well, she would have to be. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded into the kitchen and picked up the vial.

"It is time?" was Severus' morning greeting.

Molly jumped. She hadn't heard Severus come up behind her. Turning, she managed a smile and held up the cloudy vial. It was a negative. Molly felt a strange, uncomfortable combustion of relief and disappointment. She had not wanted to become a mother all over again, but she had been ready. "I hope this news isn't too big a disappointment, Severus." She felt a little guilty, as if, after all the drama and soul-searching of the night before, she had let him down. He was a fairly young man, after all, who had never had a chance to be a father, or to find out if he wanted to be. He had just been beginning to think that he could be happy with a child of his own, and it had all been a mistake.

"Disappointment," Severus said blinking. "Fatherhood and I wouldn't have gone well together." He was uncertain how to feel. Should he be relieved that there won't be a mini-Snape running around, or mourn the fact what could have been would never happen.

Guessing his thoughts, Molly sighed. She felt a little the way she had a similar test revealed Fred and George were both boys. She had known she should feel a certain way-pure happiness in that case, pure relief in this one. Yet, then, she had wanted to cry, asking herself why she wasn't able to give Arthur and herself a daughter. Now, a part of her wondered why her marvelous fertility failed now.

 _Because_ , the wise part of her reassured, _that season of your life is over. You will never stop being a mother, Molly, but you are done raising children. Now it is time to discover how to live for yourself, not just your children. And it's time to be a grandmother. It's all right to be a little sad. All endings are a little sad._

Molly put a hand on Severus' arm, "You always seem to be out to convince yourself that you don't deserve happiness, or that you aren't good at being happy. Well, you have been a good husband so far, and as good a stepfather as the children will let you be. You are such a surprising man, Severus, to everyone around you. I think you would have surprised yourself."

Surprise flickered across Severus' face. It was not often that someone compliments Severus on his new family and encouraged him that he was doing a job well done. Many people, including his own stepchildren, would keep their heads held down and ignore Severus. Not that it bothered him, yet he found Molly's compliment and encouragement to be refreshing and welcoming.

"I'm happy," Severus said to Molly, staring into her warm brown eyes earnestly. "Not everyone is meant to be a parent."

 _But,_ a voice in the far corner of Severus' mind whispered. _A good father makes a good teacher, and everyone's life takes different turns. What if you were never meant to be a dad, but always meant to be a grandpa?_

"I'm happy," Severus clarified for Molly's concern look.

Molly smiled and took his hand. "Then so am I."

***.

***.

***.

Epilogue -

"He took Vic out to ice cream... again," Bill whispered to Ginny at the dinner table. "Third time this week!"

"He picked up Teddy from Andromeda's yesterday and took him to a muggle prank shop," Ginny shot back.

Soon afterwards, Ginny told Harry of the conversation, who told Ron, who then told Hermione. Bill told Charlie, who talked to Percy, and Fred and George eavesdropped on everyone thanked to the expendable ears. None of them understood what could have sparked the Professor's sudden interest in being grandpa. And each one of them missed their mother humming to herself as she worked, while Severus sat on the floor playing peek-a-boo with Victoire or playing Teddy's newest favorite activity.


	10. Family Night

The day has come.

Gone with his secluded, bachelor lifestyle to an occasional ginger infestation and married life.

Gone with his sanity.

Severus never imagined that he would live with a woman, no less a widow with seven children, a granddaughter, and a step-grandson. No, no, his post-war plan was to live a quiet, muggle life under the pseudonym of Evan Prince, a modest and simple yoga instructor, and finally be done away with his double life. But marriage? It was never in the cards.

As a boy, Severus had ascribed to what he now thought of as a twisted and illogical worldview. He had combined fate, or rather what one rightfully deserved, with a mindset of victimhood. So he had seen himself as denied the legacy of the Prince family through his mother's mistakes, but thought of his own choices as being forced upon him. Granted, he had often been a victim - of his abusive father and neglectful mother, of the Marauders' bullying, of the Death Eaters' glamorous lies. But he had also been a victim of himself.

As an adult, Severus came to be a proponent of free will within the confines of environment. He was responsible for his own choices, as far as he could make them. But one had to remember that the universe often, to lack a better metaphor, bopped on one the nose at the oddest moment. And yet, shouldn't there be a sense of appropriateness about things? In the story of his life, marriage to Molly made about as much sense as Voldemort being redeemed through the virtue of glamorous hair care products.

Severus looked about his old apartment with a small, resigned sigh. He had never really been attached to places, except possibly the potions dungeons in Hogwarts, but this place had fit him. It looked strangely forlorn without his scant possessions in their proper places.

"Are you coming, Professor," asked one of the redheaded moving crew.

"How did this happen?" Severus wondered aloud. Well, he might as well bow to the inevitable. His life as he knew it was over. He followed Bill out the door with as much dignity and gravitas as he could muster. (He could muster quite a lot.)

"That is the question," Bill said in a nonchalant manner. Bill never had much issues with Severus back in school, like his younger siblings had. But ever since news of his mother and his former professor becoming an item, Bill had taken to introspection. "But, you do bring change to the family, which is something that the Weasleys needed."

"Not the change that we needed," snorted Ginny, who was passing her former professor and brother with a box of books.

" _Ginny_!"

Severus ignored and walked passed Bill as he admonished his little sister. Severus was far too used to the snide remarks and snorts directed at him from the younger Weasley children. Only Bill, Charlie, and Percy were at least somewhat tolerant of him.

For a supposedly empty nest, the Burrow sure had a lot of metaphorical eggs in it. It seemed that every time Severus was there, one or more often more than one Weasley child was also present (frequently guest starring Potter and Granger). They claimed to be making sure Molly wasn't lonely. For the oldest three, this was probably true. Severus strongly suspected the younger ones were keeping an eye on him.

The reluctant moving crew apparated with their load to the Burrow where Molly waited for them out front. The sight calmed Severus a little, reminding him that, as crazy as it was, they were making the right decision.

"Well, here you are," she said briskly but with a genuine smile. "I've just had them put everything in the living room and the kitchen. I imagine you'll want to sort everything out on your own."

"Thank you, Molly," Severus said, following her into the - _their_ \- house. "That was very thoughtful of - What do you think you're doing?"

Severus' voice lashed like a whip and was as cold as ice. The guilty parties started badly and backed away. Fred and Ron had been riffling through one of his boxes like they were at a rummage sale.

"Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley," Molly yelled, her hands, in a flash, on her hips. She marched toward her sons. "Ronald's room. _Now_." Beet red, the two brothers scurried upstairs to Ron's old bedroom, as if forgetting they were two grown men each with their own separate living arrangements. Molly's arm went limped, her face softening at Severus, "Severus, dear, I apologize again for my boys' behavior."

"You scare me," Severus said, looking at Molly in a new light. "Where were you when I was teaching? I could've used you."

"Good, you better be," Molly said with a gleam in her eyes. "I was married and raising disrespectful boys. Honestly, Severus, I thought you knew that." Then Molly flicked her wand at the rifled boxes, restoring its contents back in neatly. "You may want to sort through your things before George gets any ideas." Color drained from Molly's face. "If you see George tell him I'll like to speak to him, meanwhile I have two other sons to deal with." With that, the woman departed upstairs.

Severus had set one requirement upon moving into the Burrow: the connected shed was to be converted into a potions lab. The first thing he did was cast a number of revealing spells on the place, to be sure it hadn't been hexed or otherwise booby-trapped by his resentful stepchildren. Nothing was revealed, and so he set to work unpacking boxes and arranging his tools and ingredients. Two hours later, jars lined the shelves and his cauldron was simmering over a fire he had lit. Finally Severus began to feel a little at home. He emerged from his new lab to the smells of cooking. Molly was in the kitchen making dinner.

"It'll be ready in fifteen minutes," she told him. "The children are all staying, since it's Friday night." Molly had officially named Friday night to be Family Dinner Night, and woe betide any Weasley who missed it.

Severus had just enough time to begin sorting out his things in the bedroom. Just as he opened the door, a horrible gagging sound exploded from someone's throat. George was inside holding a pair of Severus' underpants between thumb and forefinger, looking disgusted and horrified.

"Do you have a death wish," Severus growled.

George dropped the underpants. "I was just trying to help," he said quickly. "Putting your clothes in Dad's old drawers, see?" Indeed, many of Severus' things were visible in the open drawers of the dresser.

A much younger Severus would have given a reply overflowing with snark. And, he was going to, because it was the unable-to-keep-serious, running-to-be-the-next-Marauder George Weasley. He was so close to give a biting remark, when something donned on him. Severus did not like it when his stepchildren bring their late father into the conversation. It made him feel disgusted, torn about whether he pulled apart a perfectly, functional family. It made him feel out of bounds.

"I got it," Severus said, no evidence of snark in his voice, well maybe a smidge as 98% of Severus is made of pure snark. "Your mother was looking for you."

George scuffed his foot against the carpet. "Yeah." For a moment he stood in silence, and then sucked in a breath. "By the way. About... you know..." He gestured to the side of his head where he was conspicuously missing an ear. "Harry told me it was an accident, that you were trying to protect Lupin. With Fred and me turning your hair red at the wedding, I think we can call ourselves even. Are we okay?"

Severus paused, surprised at this display of sensitivity and tact from one of the Weasley twins. True, he had always thought of George as the slightly more reasonable twin, but he was really going out of his way to make peace. Maybe the toast he and Fred had given at the wedding ("Welcome to the family, Professor") had been meant in earnest.

"Yes, George," he said, deliberately not calling the young man Mr. Weasley. "If you can forgive the loss of your ear, I can forgive the rude things you've said and the pranks you've pulled over the years."

George's eyes widened. "I hadn't even thought about all that," he said with an embarrassed laugh. "Not in years. Fred and me - we were idiots."

Severus decided not to mention that their joke shop would make the next generation of teachers' lives a living hell. "Well, acceptance is the first step to recovery," he said crisply.

George's eyes widened yet again. Slowly he began to grin. "Was that a joke? That was a joke! Merlin, I never thought you had a sense of humor!"

Molly called upstairs that it was time for dinner, saving Severus from replying. "FOR THE LAST TIME, GET DOWN HERE!"

"Save yourself!" George cried and charged downstairs like a pack of rabid ferrets was on his heels. Severus followed more sedately. He stopped in the kitchen doorway. Chairs were crammed around the large dining room table. Twelve adults (counting all seven children, Molly, Severus, and Bill, Ron, and Ginny's significant others), one booster seat (for Teddy) and one highchair (for Victoire) would just fit if everyone watched their elbows. All of the chairs were filled except one: Arthur's old chair.

"I," Severus begun to say, but the noise of the twelve adults and two children overpowered him. He stepped back, his heel rammed into the doorframe. Biting back a swear, he stood still, unsure of what tactic to approach. He could imagine the horrors that the adult children will say once he sit in "Dad's old chair." The twins and Ron (although, Severus wasn't sure of George's reaction now) would scoff and Ginny will implement a sarcastic toast.

The Weasleys were still distracted, thanks to Teddy's talkative nature and Victoire spitting up. So Severus stared at the scene. Then an idea popped up. Bill, who had left to clean up his daughter, was sitting next to the dreaded vacant seat. Severus waited until Bill arrived back into the room.

"Bill, switch seats," he said in a low voice, grabbing the eldest son's forearm. "Don't ask questions."

Bill looked around, noticed what seat Severus was referring to, and complied silently.

Severus sat down, finding himself next to the toddler Victoire. She gurgled at him and pointed.

Severus found himself a black, silent island in the midst of the bright and happy dinner. The chatter flowed around him and over his head. He ate silently, feeling as isolated as he ever had at Hogwarts. This brought back all the misery of being separated from his only real friend by the width of the Great Hall, watching from afar as she laughed with her friends and wishing that he had been Sorted into Gryffindor.

This was worse, in a way, than any Hogwarts meal, even the Christmas feasts. Here he was an intruder. A soap bubble of a thought rose in Severus' mind, but he brutally popped it before it could even form into words. He wasn't going anywhere. He had given his word before all of these people to stick with Molly through thick and thin. Severus Snape may have been many things; but a coward, he was not.

He turned resolutely in Percy's direction. "I understand you've done some research on cauldron thickness. Have you seen any changing trends in the last few years?"

Percy looked at him blankly for a moment. "You're asking?"

"Yes," Severus said, puzzled and a little leery. Percy had always been a diligent, if uncreative, student and Severus had genuinely liked teaching him. Was he about to break out a twin-like wisecrack?

"Well, there's been an infusion of cheap tin models on the market. They all have thick bottoms _to start with_ , but raise the temperature even a degree over 200, and they -"

Fred let out an almighty moan. "Cauldron bottoms _again_? Perce, no one wants to hear about that at dinner."

I do," Severus said. All eyes turned to him. "It's a valid concern with financial and medical repercussions. I can't tell you the number of times I've lost a potion because of shoddy workmanship. Some of them were vital potions, including Polyjuice for Order of the Phoenix missions and Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin." Everyone was silent now, and Percy's spine was growing straighter and straighter with every word. "Then there's the safety issue, Severus continued. "I've seen students confined to the hospital wing for weeks because a dangerous potion melted through a thin cauldron bottom. I've known professional potioneers permanently injured because of subpar cauldrons. Hours, days, or even weeks or months of work; expensive ingredients; magical and medical innovations; the potion brewer's safety-all of these things depend on sound equipment. Percy's work ensures that."

For ten good solid minutes, the dinner table was unusually quiet, parring the gurgling of Victoire and Teddy babbling to himself, until Hermione broke the silence.

"That actually is brilliant," Hermione said with bright eyes. Severus stared at her with a bemused expression. Although, he he often wished that Hermione would just be quiet and let another student answer a question; he had to admit it was refreshing to have an eager student willing to learn. And, at this particular moment, he find Hermione's eagerness appreciated.

"Don' ja' 'courage," Ron said with a mouth full of food. He cleared his throat, repeating his garbled words. "Don't encourage them, Hermione!"

"I'm not! It is very important," Hermione scowled, her brows furrowing as the gears in head turned. Her eyes shot toward Severus'. "Could it also be a combination between weak cauldron bottoms and the chemical properties of the ingredients? Some chemicals reacting badly to rising temperatures?"

Severus pointed at Hermione, a smile curled on his lips. "Yes. You have no idea how long I try to get a grant for just that theory." His smile fell. "They keep me turning me down. Turns out that Quidditch uniforms have a higher priority than potions safety."

"That's terrible!"

Severus nodded in silent agreement, as the rest of the Weasleys and Harry stared back and forth at Hermione and Severus. Even Percy, who was just prideful at his own works, was bewildered at the shared feeling that Hermione and Professor had together. Severus leaned back in his chair, thinking of what else to say and how it had always bothered him to keep getting turned away because the Quidditch teams needed uniforms or the pitch needed to be tended.

"I know I'm just a DMLE intern," Hermione said suddenly. "But I think I know someone who can help with grant writing!"

Severus was surprised, but only for a moment. "Thank you, Miss Gra - Hermione, but any grant request with my name attached to it is going to go straight into the rubbish bin these days."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true!" Hermione said quickly, looking uncomfortable. "You're brilliant at potions."

"It has nothing to do with talent." Everyone was sharing those uncomfortable looks now. "There's no need to tiptoe around it," Severus said. "I'm well aware what the papers say about me, and that they reflect public opinion." A _nd that several of you repeat them at lengt_ h, he thought, but didn't feel the need to add.

"Well," Percy volunteered, less bombastically than usual. "What if I cosign for the grant? I might not be a big name at the Ministry -" Fred clutched at his chest, miming a heart attack at this self-awareness. George shoved him out of his chair. "- But with my work on cauldron bottom standardization adding weight to it, it's much more likely to be accepted."

"That's true," Hermione gushed. "Inside work is always favored."

"If I signed you on as a researcher," Percy continued, gaining steam now, "it wouldn't have to be official until after the grant was approved. Then you would be given a byline, and people might see that you're turning over a new leaf."

That particular leaf had been turned about eighteen years ago, but Severus didn't feel the need to beat a dead hippogriff.

"I'll pass," Severus said. "My research days have long since passed."

"But you still have ideas," exclaimed Hermione. "You clearly haven't forgotten it! It must still mean something to you!"

Besides Bill, who was sitting next to Severus, he heard Molly mused in agreement. Severus shook his head again, "No, I'm - what?" He gave a quizzical look at his stepfamily, before glancing down at his pointed finger. He curled the offending finger in his fist. "I am done." He was about to say how he didn't care what people thought, but figured it would added more fuel for his stepfamily. Instead, he directed the next part of the conversation to Percy and Hermione. "But if you are interested, I could always _gift_ my notes anonymously."

Percy actually looked disappointed. "Only if you have a potioneer to recommend. Neither of us has the talent for a project like this."

"I can talk to a few old students," Severus agreed.

He spent the rest of the meal theorizing with Hermione and Percy on the interactions between different magical ingredients, heat, and cauldron thickness. Around them other conversations were picked, about Quidditch, Victoire and Teddy, and other mundanities. It was surprisingly pleasant.

That evening, after the children all left, Severus continued unpacking and organizing. Molly surprised him by coming up behind him and wrapping both arms around him. "Thank you."

Severus tensed, before relaxing. He was still getting used to public display of affection. "You're... welcome...?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Molly laughed to herself. "Thank you for trying, even when some of them aren't yet, or at least aren't trying hard enough. For reaching out to Percy, especially; he's always been the odd one out, and it hasn't been easy on him. I think you marrying into the family will do him the most good, after me of course."

Severus turned around, embracing Molly into a hug. "Not after me first."


	11. Severus' Slytherin Grandkid

Having extensive contacts within Hogwarts did have its advantages, Severus reflected. He stood in a shadowy corner of the Great Hall, arms crossed, watching the straggling line of first years make their way toward the front of the Hall. Every time one of his grandchildren was Sorted, he had made it a point to call in a favor from one of the professors. He was always the first of the family to know, which also had its advantages. Like, when Rose had unexpectedly made Slytherin, for example. Knowing how unreasonable Ron could be, Severus had immediately written to Molly and gone shopping. By morning, a sweater of soft green wool had arrived (Molly had enchanted her needles and hadn't slept a wink), along with a small silver ring set with an emerald and the words "Be proud" engraved on the inside. (Albus had made Ravenclaw and by the end of the first week had become friends with fellow housemate Scorpius Malfoy). Though Ron made a lot of quips about having a heart attack, in the end he had been supportive.

Severus' eyes swept over to the first years, looking for two children with red hair. He kept a trained eyed on the children, a small smile on his lips at the perceived nervousness that they shared. It was Hugo and Lily's turn and although Severus would never mention it, he found himself closest with Lily and wanted her to be the grandchild in Slytherin.

After Headmistress McGonagall welcomed the first year, Neville began the Sorting with "Abernathy, Colin" who was sorted to Ravenclaw. Severus quietly clapped from his dark corner.

The small, red-haired girl had a fierce, determined look on her face. She really didn't look that much like Lily Evans. Lily Luna (as Severus often affectionately called her) had flaming red hair, whereas her grandmother had had auburn, a liberally freckled face (Lily Evans had only a few freckles), a narrower face, and brown eyes instead of green. Severus was reassured by the differences, in a way. It confirmed to him that he didn't love her as a copy of her grandmother, but as herself.

It hadn't necessarily started out that way. When Harry and Ginny had announced they were having a girl, Severus had marched right up to Harry and said, "You're naming her Lily. Spell it L-I-L-Y, not L-I-L-L-Y. Your mother hated it when people misspelled her name. Ginny, drink this potion every day for the next month, and her hair should come out red."

Ginny had promptly threw the potion at Severus' head. He had narrowly dodged it. Harry, grinning, had said, "We are thinking of Lily, but what about Petunia? After all, Aunt Petunia did raise me. Sure, she locked me in a cupboard and abused me and generally was not nice. But our relationship has really improved. Besides, I like Lily with two l's. It looks nicer. Ok! Ok! I'm kidding! Put down the wand! Her name's Lily! Lily with one L!"

Hugo's jaw was set, his blue eyes intensely staring at the Hat when "Finnegan, Brigid" was called. Severus chuckled under his breath. Despite being a carbon copy of his father appearance-wise, Hugo was definitely his mother's son. While his sister would be outside playing Quidditch with their cousins, Hugo was inside reading a book on the couch with Cousin Molly. Severus would not be surprised if the boy was made Ravenclaw (or even prefect or Head Boy later).

"Potter, Lily!"

Silence and then murmurs of: "That's Harry Potter's daughter," "...James Potter's little sister," and "...Albus' little sister" scattered across the Great Hall. Severus watched the small, freckled girl push her way forward, holding his breath as Neville dropped the worn, battered Hat over her eyes.

Lily Luna held her breath as the Hat settled on her head. Godric Gryffindor must have been a humongous bighead, she thought and smirked in spite of her nerves.

"Interesting, very interesting," said a little voice in her ear. "The third Potter and unnumbered Weasley I've seen the past few years, but you're not quite like the others."

Lily straightened at that, a little grin on her face. She liked to be different, to be noticed. It wasn't easy, with so many (loud) cousins. Many of them were girls, so she didn't even have her mother's advantage of being the one female among boys. Different how?  
"Many of your relatives have cunning and ambition, but they aren't very obvious about it. You, you wear it on your sleeve. You're proud of your decidedly Slytherin traits, aren't you? But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Where else might suit? Creative, daring, willingness to work hard for what you care about..."

Keep on talking. Let's make me a Hatstall!

"Yes, it definitely has to be SLYTHERIN!"

After nine and a half minutes, making Lily Luna's Hat Stall one of the longest ever, the Great Hall was still silent. No one could believe that Harry Potter's only daughter could be sorted into Slytherin, even Headmistress McGonagall's jaw dropped. Over at Gryffindor, James made eye contact with his Ravenclaw brother at this shocking revelation. The two boys had decided that whose house Lily joins, that brother would be the one to keep a close eye on their sister. Now how can they watch over Lily if she's in another house?

Severus' smile gradually turned into a grin. Not only did he get two Slytherin grandchildren, but one of them is his Lily Luna!

A sudden thought came to Severus about his Slytherin granddaughters' names: Rose and Lily, two flower names. Severus' grin grew even larger, almost a bit inhuman, at the feeling it gives off. The first Lily had a sister named Petunia, yet another flower name, who longed to be a witch and because of Lily's magic it diminished their relationship. Severus wondered if this was fate's way of giving Lily and Petunia a second chance of friendship, of sisterhood, after all Minerva McGonagall have always told first years that a house is like your family.

Lily had not moved, slightly unnerved at the quietness of the hall and slightly encouraged to stay put and be notice. She did move when her cousin, and now fellow housemate, Rose stood up and cheered: "Another Weasley/Potter in Slytherin! Yeah! Go, Lily!"

Lily took her seat next to Rose, who flung an arm around her shoulders. She swept the hall with an unrepentant smile. Unable to resist channeling Uncle Ron, James pulled a face. Albus shrugged and waved. Hugo looked terrified for no other reason than that his sorting was coming up.

"Weasley, Hugo." The Hat dropped over another redhead, and in less than thirty seconds: "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily and Rose clapped and cheered along with Gryffindor house. Severus smiled thinly. It would be something of a consolation to Ron's house pride, he supposed, to have a Gryffindor child, even though he truly was proud of Rose.

The last students were sorted. The feast began. Just as Lily was about to tuck into her plate, she caught sight of a familiar figure in a dark corner. Her face split into a huge grin. "I did it!" she mouthed. Severus smiled back.

He turned with a swish of his cloak, leaving Hogwarts behind. He, first, went to Diagon Alley, bought soft green wool and ordered an emerald and silver ring with the engraving "officially my Slytherin Lily Luna" like he had done for Rose.

"Well, their houses," was the first thing Molly had said when Severus entered with a brown parcel.

"Hugo's in Gryffindor," Severus said blankly.

"Oh good, but I knew he would be," Molly responded. "And, Lily? Severus? Oh... I'm sorry." She yelped in the middle of her apology as the papered parcel was tossed unceremoniously to her. Instinctively, she dodged the parcel and then scooped it up. "What is this?" Severus motioned for her to open it. She did and gasped at the wool.

"Lily Luna's a Slytherin." Severus said grinning. "The younger ones don't have to be in Slytherin. I got Rose and Lily."

"Me too!" cried a voice from the kitchen doorway. Arthur, who was spending his parents' date night with his grandparents, dashed up to Severus and stared hard up into his face. "I'm going to be in Slytherin, too, Grandpa. Remember?"

Severus nodded solemnly. "Of course, Art. How could I forget?"


	12. Snape Proverbs

Molly always insisted that Severus come along to see off the grandchildren (particularly if it is someone's first year) to Hogwarts. No matter how much Severus protest, saying how it is an immediate family affair, and grandparents do not typically show up at the station. Molly would brush it off, muttering to herself how she did not want to be the typical grandmother.

And ever since Teddy's first year to the youngest Arthur's, each grandchild had found immense enjoyment to hugging their grandpa to shock the other first years that they would even dare to hug the infamous, scary former deatheater and former Potions Master of Hogwarts. Needless to say, Severus did not find it nearly as enjoyment as the kids did

But despite his protests, Severus enjoyed it and would give advice to each and everyone of his grandchildren. Then he would head off to the Sorting (which sounded quite hypocritical to Molly), thanks to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

 **Teddy**

"Well, bye, Grandpa," Teddy said, looking down, his hair a dull brown.

Much like a mood ring, Teddy's hair often showed his emotions and Severus sighed after looking around for the boy's grandmother, Molly, or Harry. Seeing that they were all preoccupied, Severus knelt down to Teddy, unsure of what to say. He half-wished that Lupin was still alive and later he'll cringed that he even had that thought.

"Teddy, what is wrong?"

"N-nothing," the boy said, taken back by his surrogated grandfather's abrupt question. Severus frowned, his dark eyes meeting the boy's brown ones. "I've, uh, I've never been away from Grandmother for so long. What if she gets sad, or what about James, Al, or Lily? Lily's just a baby and the boys are still young, what if they forget me?" Teddy paled at that thought. "Grandpa, what if no one likes me? I'm just an orphan."

"Your grandmother is a strong woman, who endured much more than seeing her grandson off to school," Severus said, momentarily frowning at the boy's puzzled look. Obviously his sentiment did not translate correctly to the boy. Severus continued blindly, hoping something good would come out. "James and Al adore you and Lily won't forget you. And…. If it makes you feel better… I can tell Lily about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," Teddy said, managing a smile. "But what if no one likes me? I don't know my dad or mum."

"Your uncle Harry," Severus began, deliberately calling Harry by his first name for the child's sake, "did not know his parents either. He made friends. Teddy, go to Hogwarts and don't worry. _Hogwarts is a safe place_."

 **Victoire**

With grace and maturity, eleven-years-old Victoire walked up to Severus and gave him the obligatory goodbye hug, "I am going to miss you, Grandpa. Do you have any advice for me? Teddy told me you gave him advice last year."

Severus just stared at Victoire. As the eldest grandchild, Victoire was seen as mature and responsible, often helping babysit her cousins in their impossibly, unimaginably close-knitted family. Severus often forgot that Victoire was still much a child, not with the way she holds herself.

"Study hard," he said, feeling Molly's eyes burning a hole on the back of his head. Victoire rolled her eyes. Sensing Molly's attention was off him and on Louis, he continued. "But _have fun_." Victoire arched an eyebrow. "You're a child, Victoire. Have fun, go swim in the lake after curfew, and," he added the next part hastily. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

 **Dominique**

"So, Grandpa, any advice?"

"Know who your real friends are and stay with them."

"What?"

Severus looked down at Bill's second and youngest daughter. She and Victoire have always been close, sharing secrets and playing dress-up with each other. However, Severus started wondering if Dominique would try to stray from Victoire in Hogwarts. He had seen it plenty of times where students with older siblings would try to make a name for themselves, as not to be seen as "John or Jane's little sibling." Severus, even, had seen it with Lily concerning Petunia, although Petunia was the one who initiated the split.

" _Hogwarts is where you make real friends_ , and the friends you had, such as your sister, before Hogwarts and you manage to keep those friendships. Then, those friendships are… lifelong."

 **Louis**

"What my advice, what my advice," came Louis' excited voice. He had seen his sisters and older cousins before him receive advice from Grandpa, and now it was his turn.

"Slytherin," Severus said pointedly, a mixture of humor and tiredness evident in his voice. He was still holding out for at least one Slytherin grandchild.

" _Grandpa_!"

"Fine," Severus said, before studying his grandson's face and his character. Severus knew he should've thought about his answer beforehand. Louis would often follow his sisters or Freddy around. "Louis, _Hogwarts is a place where you pave your own path_. Don't let anyone take charge of your life, because you know your life." Severus paused, the boy hanging on to every word. "But, let people help you. Become you're your own person, but sometimes you will need help."

 **Molly**

"Bye, Grandpa," Molly said, leaning into Severus' side as she barely lifted her nose out of her novel.

Molly was one of the oldest grandchildren, so Severus was not fully acclimated to the kids requesting advice from him. But with Molly, Severus pulled the novel out of her hand with her protesting.

" _Look around_ , Molly," Severus said, gripping his hand on the girl's small shoulder. "Look around and see the train. Look around and see your family. There's your dad with Lucy and there's your mum talking to Grandma. You're about to start a new chapter and you can reread this book as many times as you want, but you will never get the chance to reread, to _relive,_ this chapter."

Molly's eyes wetted.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she pivoted around, throwing her arms around Severus and her sobs muffled in Severus' dark robes. He looked down at her hair, awkwardly patting her curls. "I promise to look up, Grandpa. Just promise me one thing, promise me that you will write!"

 **Lucy**

"I'm not going to cry," Severus overheard Lucy's chant as she struggled to load her trunk. Severus jogged over, assisting his granddaughter with the load.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Lucy said, her chants ceased when Severus arrived. "You know, I think it's time for my Hogwarts advice."

"Indeed," Severus said with a small smile. He kept telling himself to think of what to say the night before, but he could never do it. But Lucy's chant gave Severus a bout of inspiration. "It's okay to cry."

"What," Lucy began to protest, but then smiled sheepishly. "You heard me. Are you going to laugh at me?"

"No," Severus said. "It's okay to cry, Lucy. _Don't be afraid to show emotions_."

 **Fred**

"Grandpa," Freddy had yelled, propelling himself toward Severus who barely had time to brace himself so that he would not fall over.

"Fred-"

Freddy interrupted his grandfather with a gleam in his eyes, a wicked grin splattered against his face as he pointed to fellow first years. "Told ya I can hug The Severus Snape!"

"I'm getting too old for this," Severus sighed. "Nothing, Freddy, just try and maintain your studies. There's no hope to tell you not to pull pranks, but try hard in school. _It is the perfect time to discover who you are_."

 **George**

"Tell me something I need to know about Hogwarts."

"Well," Severus stammered in response to Georgina's demand. " _Leave Professor McGonagall alone_. She had dealt with the first Fred and George, don't let her deal with a second Fred and George."

"Aw, Gramps!"

"And don't call me Gramps."

 **Arthur**

"Will you write to me," Arthur said, bouncing on his toes as the train whistles. "Like weekly!"

"Yes, Art."

"Good," Art said as if he was terrified that his beloved grandfather would say no. "Now, about Slytherin. What if I don't get in? Will you really disown me? George told me that you would."

"I will not disown you," Severus deadpanned. "Art, your sister likes to tease. You, your sister, and I all know that I would never disown you, Art." He paused, knowing exactly what to tell his kind-hearted grandson and little buddy. "I knew some people who were disowned for putting in another house and I would never subject anyone to that. Hopefully times have changed, but if you do meet someone whose parents are not happy about their house placement. _Be their friend._ They were not so fortunate to have a good family like you do."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Art said, giving Severus a quick hug when the last call was sounded.

 **Roxanne**

Severus had long since stopped trying to think of what to say on August 31st to his grandchildren for the start of term. He just waits until they come find him on the platform and then the advice just comes. Now it was the two youngest – Arthur and Roxanne – turn to embark on their first journey to Hogwarts.

His advice to Roxanne began before they ran through the portal. Molly had gone ahead with Freddy, and then George and Angelina as Roxanne requested to go with Severus. Severus stood behind Roxanne, motioning for her to go ahead. But Roxanne did not move. Severus walked up behind Roxanne; place his hands on the trolley next to Roxanne's.

"Together?"

"No," Roxanne shook her head. "I'm scared to go."

"Scared," echoed Severus, never believing that those words would be uttered from George Weasley's daughter, the same little girl who would do figure eights on her broomstick.

"Yeah, I know Art will be with me," Roxanne said. "But what if we are sorted to two different houses; besides, all of our cousins been to Hogwarts before. I don't want to be in no one's shadow."

Severus gripped his granddaughter's shoulder lightly, but hard enough to turn her around. "Roxanne, you don't live in anyone's shadow. Even as a baby, you never let your brother tell what you to do. You are going to Hogwarts, be Sorted into the best house, be friends with Art, and everyone is going to see you as Roxanne."

"And what if it doesn't happen?"

"Then you can say I told you so," Severus said, emitting a small, yet nonetheless, smile from the young girl. "Besides, _everyone is nervous their first year_. So, shall we?"

"Together?"

"Yes."

 **Rose**

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Rose asked Severus, she had been polling everyone about what house she would be sorted into. Severus was the last one to answer.

"Slytherin," Severus said dryly.

"Be serious," Rose said. "I want to think about this clearly, so then I can give the test real good thought and try to sway it to my true house. I don't know if I can trust the test, since it doesn't even know me."

Severus opened his mouth, about to reply with Slytherin again (this time with earnest) but stopped himself. Although he had always despised that joke, Severus could not help himself but say: "I won't be Sirius. I never liked him."

Rose's mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth," Severus said with a chuckle, Rose snapped her mouth shut, "This "test" you speak of may not know you, Rose, but it is a good judge of character. It'll see your character and qualities, seeing what goes together. _The house system is not just black and white._ "

 **Hugo**

"I'm not going to be a Slytherin like Rose."

"Okay," Severus said slowly, his dark eyes falling to the decidedly red haired boy. Severus could never figure out why a boy, who so much looks like Ron Weasley, could somehow get his love.

"Don't be disappointed."

"I won't," Severus said, idly telling himself that even Hugo's annoyance mimics his father. Then he offered a small smile, telling himself that particular annoyance was more of Hugo's mother.

"I don't know what house, but not Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Hugo finished.

Not sure of what his grandson was saying, Severus was silent before speaking, "Whatever house you are in, it would be the house's honor to have you," Severus made a face, what were those words? However, Hugo's face lit up. " _Each house is a different quality of one person, so, Hugo, make friends with your peers in other houses. It would only strengthen your weaknesses._ "

 **James**

Severus was dreading this moment. Yes, he enjoyed giving advice to his step-grandchildren, or grandchildren he stubbornly says, but there was one grandchild that he unreasonably avoids.

James Sirius Potter.

Perhaps it was the boy's name: the names of his two childhood bullies, not to mention the first James got the girl of his dreams. Severus knew it was wrong to treat the boy like that, because except for the smirks and mischievous glint, James was not his grandfather.

Yet here Severus was, standing next to a hyperactive eleven-years-old boy (was I that hyperactive at that age, Severus had thought) who stared at him expectedly. James had heard of Severus' sage advice from Teddy and his older cousins and, like all of his cousins and siblings, had anticipated for his turn.

"Jay, _James_ ," he faltered, forcing himself to say the boy's name, " _don't judge anyone based on names or appearances_. You don't know how they were raised."

Oh, yeah," James said, Severus would've groaned if he hadn't realized just how hypocritical that would have made him. "Thanks, Grandpa, oh and, Jim's fine. I like it more."

Severus just stared at James' retreating figure, watching the dark haired boy hug his mother and board the train. Severus knew it was not true that James preferred Jim over his given name, as he have always been proud of his full name and would often boast it to everyone. But Severus just smiled, a genuine smile at the thought of James Potter (the second, not the first – Severus is a hypocrite).

 **Albus**

"Dad just told me you are the bravest man that he ever met," Albus told Severus, who bit his lip. He would have words with Potter later. "So why were you not in Gryffindor? It's the house of bravery."

"Albus," Severus said defensively. "Slytherins can be brave. And Gryffindor is the house of _courage_. I was brave during the war, just that my bravery did not stem from courage." Albus blinked. "My bravery stemmed from cunningness and resourcefulness. Yes, some people are naturally courageous, willing to jump in front and risk their lives, like your father's parents and your grandfather," Severus made certain to mention James and Lily Potter and Arthur Weasley in people of courage. "I don't have that. I use different means to help strengthen my bravery. Does that make sense?"

Albus' brows were furrowed and then, slowly, he nodded. "I think so. So what kind of bravery do I have?"

"Only you will know," Severus said. " _You can have bravery from courage, or from logics, or from justice and loyalty, or from resources_."

 **Lily**

"Slytherin Grandpa," Lily said, jumping in front of Severus with a grin.

"My Slytherin Lily Luna," Severus laughed, high fiving his granddaughter.

"Soon we'll see if it'll be official."

"You'll always be my Slytherin Lily Luna," he said solemnly. "I won't let houses separate our Slytherin bond." He knelt down, groaning slightly when his knee hit the ground, taking Lily's hand in his own. " _Nothing can severe our bond_. Houses are just a long-held tradition and shouldn't influence friendships."

 **All Grandkids**

"Goodbye, Grandpa," said each one of his grandchildren at one point. "Will you write to me?"

"Always," Severus would say. "Will you?"

"Always."

For Severus' greatest proverbial saying was _always_ , which meant "I love you."


	13. The First Date

Excerpt from _The Professor and the Widow Part I_ :

 _"Mum's dating someone," Fred announced one day at a Weasley family dinner._

 _"Whatever got you thinking that," his mother asked with a perplexed look drawn on her face._

 _"This," Fred threw a letter, written on muggle notebook paper, on the table. His siblings, and their respective partners, leaned over toward the evidence._

 _"Evan Prince," Ginny read the letter, having snatched up the letter first. "What kind of letter is this – Is he muggle?"_

 _"I am not dating anyone, Fred," Molly said, her face pallid at the thought of Severus' secret being revealed to her children. "Evan's a friend and yes we met in the muggle world."_

 _—_

Severus and Molly had a routine.

Molly will attend the yoga class, led by Severus' muggle alias, and afterwards Severus will drive the two of them to the teashop or to Severus' home to chat. The conversational topics would range from grief to the past and to mundane daily tasks. Then Molly will look at the time, announced it was getting late, and then she apparates back to The Burrow. The wizard and witch, both, appreciated each other's company and how comfortable it felt, completely oblivious that the rest of Severus' students, as well as the teashop employees, considered him and Molly has an item.

Today happened just like any other day. Molly stretched, followed the exercises that Severus instructed. She packed her bag, waited for the rest of students to leave, before meeting Severus at his car to drive over to the teashop.

Unlike most days, Molly had not been completely relaxed by the yoga. She was still feeling a little flushed and bothered, sitting in the passenger seat of Severus Snape's car. Severus kept stealing glances at her, but she just fiddled with the radio dial as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Yoga class was twice a week. One would have thought that two whole mornings would be enough time spent in the company of a good but relatively new friend. Molly had thought so too, at first. Monday and Wednesday of every week, it was. But as Friday rolled around, she found herself getting out a quill and parchment and sending "Evan Prince" a letter. And he wrote back.

Soon they exchanged two or three letters a week, mostly about their daily routines, sometimes about profound topics running the gamut from death to life. That was what Molly most enjoyed about her friendship with Severus. They could talk about anything.

So what was the source of her headache? As usual, it had a name, or rather two: Fred and George.

Finally she and Severus arrived at their favorite teashop, where their sidewalk table was available, as usual. (Little did they know that the staff made sure to steer other customers clear of it with a few well-placed dirty dishes until Severus' small black car was sighted trundling up the street). Severus went to pick up their usual orders (already brewed and

"You won't believe what happened last weekend," she said with a wry smile as Severus returned and handed her teacup.

"You got a new owl," Severus faked a gasp, then took a sip of his scalding hot earl grey and continued placidly. "I suppose, though, I will miss that bird splatting against my window." He took another sip of his tea. "Did something happen? You seemed a bit off on the ride here."

"No, Errol is still alive and flapping. Barely." Molly shook her head. "You know the two delinquents I call my children?"

"Which ones?" Severus arched an eyebrow. "Arguably, the youngest four could all fit that description."

"The ones who've turned fireworks into weapons of mass destruction."

"Ah yes. Gred and Forge, as they insisted on being called their _entire_ second year."

"What did they do now," Severus asked with a sigh, setting his mug down. He had a feeling it was going to be a long story. "Burn the house down?"

"What, no, heaven's no," Molly shook her head.

"You did mention something about fireworks and mass destruction."

"I did," conceded Molly, stirring cream in her tea. "But, no, the boys were quite harmless this time. They just found our letters that's all."

"Oh," Severus said, and just when he was about to curled his fingers around the handle, he froze and managed to ask in a strained voice after a few seconds - or what felt like hours - of silence, "The letters? You didn't mention they're from me... right?"

"Of course not," Molly said a little more sharply than she intended. Softening, she continued, "I keep my word, Severus, you ought to know that by now. As far as the boys know, I'm just writing to Evan Prince. I even let them think you were a Squib. Not by outright lying, of course, but if you say mm-hmm at the right places while they shoot out mad questions and theories..." Remembering some of the twins' insinuations, she felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She had always hated blushing as a schoolgirl, convinced it made her look like a tomato that was about to explode.

Severus had relaxed, but was now eyeing her with something more like concern. "That still doesn't explain why you're so on edge. ...Molly? Are you all right?"

Molly's heart skipped a beat as he said her name _. What in the world does that mean_ , she wondered.

"They...well..." _Say it straight out, Molly Prewet_ t, she scolded herself. (She didn't let herself pause to reflect that the last time she had said that to herself, she had been trying to screw up her courage to ask the adorable but oblivious Arthur Weasley on a date in fourth year.) "They think I'm writing to my boyfriend."

Severus laughed.

"We're dating, that's good to know," Severus said, still chuckling. He looked over at Molly, her cheeks still flushed red, and he couldn't help but compare Molly to Lily. Lily blushed a rosy pink color, as opposed to the tomato red blush that Molly possessed. Yet Severus found Molly's tomato red face to be endearing and a little cute. Severus mentally shook away those thoughts, by saying, "Well, your sons have an imagination."

"Don't they," Molly chuckled. Despite her embarrassment, she was genuinely enjoying the ridiculousness of the situation. "You should have seen them! They were outraged."

"I imagine you set them straight quickly," Severus said. He wished he could have been there. Molly in a fit of righteous indignation would be a glorious sight to behold.

"I told them I'm a grown woman and it's entirely my business what I don't or don't do," Molly said primly.

"You tell them, sister!"

Molly and Severus both jumped at the rather loud intrusion. A middle-aged woman had come up to their table without them noticing. "Oh, Mabel, hello," Molly said, greeting another member of the yoga class. "Would...would you like to join us?"

"No, no, Molly, I'm just stopping to pick up a coffee on my lunch break, and I couldn't help but overhearing. Hello, Evan, how are you doing? As a second-timer in the dating pool myself, I have to say there's nothing harder than starting all over, unless it's your teenage son's reaction! I just wanted to tell you that our entire class is happy for you. The both of you."

This time, unlike earlier, Severus spilt his hot tea on his lap.

"What," Molly spluttered, clearing her throat to manage a more indignant tone as Severus swore and dealt with the hot spill on his slacks. "What do you _mean_?"

"Oh, Molly," winked Mabel. "I know you two were trying to hide, but we all knew." She batted her hand in Molly's direction. "We are so happy for you." Then Mabel's order was called, she bid farewell, and turned and leave.

"Can you believe the nerve -"

"Can't talk," Severus said, still muttering and cursing to himself. "A bit busy."

"Evan -" Molly began, then lowered her voice, " _Severus_."

The man looked up, his dark eyes flashing, "Mols, be quiet. We aren't at my house. A _muggle_ could hear us."

"Mols," murmured Molly, her heart skipping a beat. Suddenly she was a teenager again, running from corridor to corridor out of curfew with teenaged Arthur. Arthur was calling her "Mols" or "Mollywobbles" (of course that particular pet name didn't occur until after Mols was exhausted. She looked up from her recently forgotten cup of tea at the man before, her cheeks paling at the realization. She had never wanted to tarnish the memory of her dearly departed husband - her _soulmate_ \- but yet something did.

"Oh Merlin, we _are_ dating," Molly said and to herself: _Arthur, please forgive me._

Severus didn't hear at first, or at least the comment didn't register. He was too busy being in pain from the hot tea...and after a moment it was easier to be in pain and ignore the reality sinking in, so he kept on doing it. And his mind churned.

Dating? Did his entire yoga class think he was dating Molly Weasley?

Did Molly's children think he was dating Molly Weasley?

Did _he_ think he was dating Molly Weasley?

The answers were apparently yes, yes, no-maybe.

The crucial question was, did Molly think he was dating Molly Weasley?

Based on the flabbergasted look on her face, she did.

The shock in her brown eyes collapsed into devastation. Severus felt something in him shut down. Was it going to be this again? Was he going to lose another friendship because he was too foolish to appreciate the good he already had? For him, harboring feelings for a woman had only ever ended in loss... Since when had he been harboring feelings for Molly Weasley?! By now he had shredded a good five napkins to soggy rags.

"I-I'm sorry, Molly," he managed.

Since when? Since he had begun to write to her twice a week and eagerly await the sound of Errol colliding with his windowpane. Since he found that he liked watching her drink her tea in silence just as much as he liked discussing philosophy and politics with her. Since he had realized that warm brown eyes could be just as beautiful as striking green.

Molly started and stared at him like a startled doe. "Sorry for what?"

"For writing, for everything," Severus started to say. "What were you talking about?"

"Now wait one moment, Sev – Evan. It takes two to tango." Molly blushed then, recalling how that statement was so often used. "I didn't trick you into any of this."

"I know that," Severus said defensively, albeit enjoying the flushness of Molly's face. "You wrote to me twice a week, sometimes three, and I responded as that blasted owl drinks the tonic I made for him." The corner of lips twitched, he did fail to mention, after all, how he routinely make sure his owl tonics were fresh and did not go stale and that he gives Errol a pepper-up potion in hopes that it'll prolong Errol's unnaturally long life.

"Well, I don't see what there is to be sorry for." Crossing her arms, Molly sat back. "We're adults. We knew what we... Well, maybe we didn't know what we were getting into. At least I- I notice you're not denying that we've gotten into something." Suddenly she desperately wanted him to agree. She wasn't sure what she would feel if he denied it or got up and left, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"We should leave," Severus said, pulling himself up and offering an arm to Molly. "I don't want to make a scene."

"Too late for that," Molly said blandly. Curious glances had lingered on them ever since Severus spilled his tea. Still, she stood with as much dignity as she could muster and followed him. They ended up walking through a small park. How wholesomely romantic, Molly couldn't help thinking. Or maudlin, depending on how you asked. If Fred and George had seen they would have acted as if she started snogging a Death Eater at Arthur's funeral. Another agonizing pang shook her, but she braced herself through it, sneaking a glance at Severus. "Well?"

"Well," Severus said finally, their short (but unbearably long walk) had ended and Severus realized that he had at last met his match on stubbornness. His eyes met Molly's. Normally Severus would want to win, would want to say something to infuriate the other person, but with the woman before him Severus couldn't bring himself to infuriate her anymore. Perhaps, the yoga class and Molly's children were correct. The two of them have done couple-ing things, such as they went to the cinema the other week.

Then a question surfaced, a question that Severus never imagined he would be given the chance, the _privilege_ , to even consider. Rationally, Severus knew he should ignore the question, since Molly and him were not even dating but then again they were.

"Well, Molly," Severus said, bending down. He breathed, sending a quick apology to Arthur and to strike him down with the killing curse if he were crossed. Severus waited for a couple of seconds, no green light came, so he said:

"Marry me."

Molly's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you crazy?" she blurted.

Seeing Severus' face, she blanched. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just..." She laughed a little. She could hardly believe it. A marriage proposal, from a man she had been dating for months without realizing it, and she had just yelled in his face. "Do you have any idea what kind of dressing down I would give one of my children if they got engaged like this? And they don't even know... I can't, Severus. Not like this."

"Do you know how uncharacteristic this is of me," Severus said, articulating his words carefully, and his voice calm and low as if he was in a middle of teaching a lesson. He stood up. "I'll let you think about it. Goodbye, _Mols_." As he turned to leave, he stopped and chuckled. "Please consider the feeling of finally getting back at the twins for all their pranks and gray hair. It will surely shut them up for once." Then he left alone.


	14. The Proposal Aftermath

_Previously on The First Date…._

 _"Marry me," Severus asked abruptly._

 _"Are you crazy," Molly said, a mixture of light-headedness and feverish coming up to her. She never imagined another man, let alone Severus Snape, would ask her. "…I can't, Severus. Not like this."_

 _"I'll let you think of it, Mols."_

—

Molly felt very groggy on waking, but she didn't have the luxury of thinking for even a moment that yesterday had been a dream. Then yesterday turned into the day before yesterday, and that turned into a week, and before she knew it had almost been a month. She hadn't slept a wink since the proposal. But did she really want it to be a dream? Even imagining that occurrence, she felt a lurch of disappointment in her midriff. So Severus' proposal must be something she really wanted, or at least a part of her did. But the fact of the matter was, what she wanted was not the entirety of the matter, no matter what a romance novel might have led starry-eyed teenagers to believe. She had an entire family to think of, and that family was grieving. Groaning, Molly ran her hands through her hair and pushed herself out of bed. She needed to confide in someone. The only question was who.

Molly's first thought was Bill. He was the eldest and the only one of her children married, besides, Molly told herself, Bill does not have any old grudge against Severus. It was settled then. She would make a house call to see Bill and Fleur (and of course dote on her infant granddaughter).

She, then, busied herself in the kitchen (no unexpected house guests should come empty handed!), and almost as if by magic the aroma of yeast and baked goods filled the air. She hummed to herself, wondering what Bill would think or even her younger children. Charlie would be happy, Percy would at least be civil, and as for the others, Molly dread at recounting Severus' proposal.

Meanwhile, Severus was sitting outside. It had been nineteen days since he proposed and Severus was stumped. He had not heard any signs of Molly, nor have she been to class. It was obvious what her answer was and Severus was sad. It was obvious what her answer was and Severus was sad. Sad, not because of a marriage proposal rejection - Severus was never entirely for marriage, he told himself repetitively. He was sad because he truly cares for Molly; she had become something of a good friend. "Lily," he murmured, his eyes sweeping over the gravestone before him. "Why does this always happen? Another friendship... _gone_."

Little did Severus realize that a pair of very-much-alive green eyes was fixed on him in widened astonishment. Harry had come to visit his parents' graves. It was a private tradition he began after the war ended, to come about once a month. After so many years of not even knowing his mother and father had graves, he found it peaceful, somehow, to be near them. He would sit between them, mostly in comfortable silence. He had tried talking aloud about what was going on – his auror training, Ron and Hermione, his relationship with Ginny, but that had felt too forced.

Now, Harry could not believe what, or rather who, he was seeing. Severus Snape was kneeling in front of his mother's grave, a quietly dejected look on his face. It really shouldn't be such a surprise, knowing what he knew, but Snape had not been heard from in the Wizarding World for more than a year. Harry certainly had not counted on actually having to see him face to face again. He strongly considered just walking away before the man turned around, but somehow he couldn't do that. So he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er... Professor Snape?" Dumbledore would have been proud.

Severus closed his eyes at the sound of Harry's voice, "I suppose you come to talk to your parents." He stood up; Harry noted that his once-feared professor looked more human and vulnerable without his black cloak.

—

"Hey, Bill," Molly said, at the same time that Severus responded to Harry but she was standing in front of Shell Cottage, instead of Godric's Hollow cemetery. "How are you, dear, and Victoire? I made scones!"

"Hi, Mum!" Bill said in welcome surprise. He looked every bit the stay-at-home father he currently was, being on a 2-month leave from Gringotts. Victoire had obviously just been introduced to pasta, which was all over her, the kitchen, and Bill. Molly immediately took charge and had the place, her son, and her granddaughter sparkling clean in five minutes flat. While Bill put Victoire down for her nap, Molly set the table for two. Fleur had taken her little sister to London for the day, so it would just be her and Bill. That suited Molly just fine. She had grown to love Fleur, but this wasn't the sort of thing for a three-way discussion. Molly sat down and waited, tapping her wand distractedly until sparks flew from its tip.

 _Get a grip, Molly,_ she told herself firmly. It was hard to wait, all the same. Suddenly she was so impatient to get the weight off her chest and share it with someone.

Bill froze at the threshold, eying his mother warily, "Mum? Everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, dear," Molly said, waking up from her stupor and pocketing her wand with mild embarrassment. "Sit down. Do you remember my friend Evan Prince?"

"Your muggle friend?"

"He proposed to me about three weeks ago."

—

At the same time, Harry had just asked Severus where he had been in the past year since the war ended, after he successfully gotten Severus to sit down with him. "Out in the muggle world," Severus mused, his eyes on stone's engravings, "proposing and breaking good friendships."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You proposed to my mum?!"

In contrast, Bill handled the moment with more grace. There was a long pause while his eyes widened, narrowed, and widened again before returning to normal. "...Just to clarify, Mum. You mean a _marriage_ proposal, right? Not... I don't know, a _business_ proposal?"

And much like the differences between Harry and Bill's reactions, the news breaker responded wildly different ways.

"She did, the plan was to wait until we were thirty," Severus said with a wry chuckle. "No, Potter, I proposed to your other mum."

"Of course, it was a marriage proposal," Molly said. "Have you ever seen me take a part in business." It was true Molly had no head for business, before Bill came along Molly's plan was to go into teaching which she did for a little bit until she had the twins. At that point, she decided caring for three young kids and twin babies while working part-time was a bit too much.

—

For a moment, Harry's head was filled with horrifying images involving Snape, mistletoe, and Aunt Petunia. "You dated _Petunia_."

"Petunia, _no_ ," scoffed Severus, swatting Harry on the head. "She _hates_ me... more than she hates magic." He shook his head, folding his hands into his lap. He breathed, and then looked at Harry's emerald green eyes. "I proposed to your other mum, the witch."

"My mum," Harry blinked. Severus groaned, hiding a smile at the morbid fun it is to be evasive once again. "Tonks? McGonagall?"

"Seriously, Potter, Tonks and McGonagall?"

"Sirius! You _proposed_ to Sirius!"

Harry dodged Severus' hand narrowly, "I don't know! I don't have that many motherly figures, a lot of fathers like Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore but he was more like a grandfather."

"Weasley's parents," Severus said, almost dropping the act.

"Arthur and Molly," Harry nodded. "Yeah, they're like parents to me," he paled, his green eyes brighter by the contrast of his pure white face of terror. "You proposed to Mrs. Weasley? _You're_ Evan Prince!"

Bill blinked owlishly. "Huh. Okay." "Don't sound so surprised, sweetheart," Molly said wryly. "I was once considered quite the catch, you know, but six pregnancies does tend to ruin your figure." "I'm not surprised," Bill said quickly. "Merlin's beard, Mum! You're still a catch. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I just... I didn't see it coming, that's all."

"Neither did I," Molly admitted.

"So, are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know," Molly said, sipping her tea. "It's a complicated matter."

"Mum," Bill said with a frown. He reached over, grabbing his mother's hand into his own. He noted that she looked frail and old, which worried him greatly. "Mum, it shouldn't be complicated. If you're worried what my brothers and Ginny will think, we would be happy, no, _ecstatic_ that you're happy again. Dad would have wanted you to move on."

"You have always been a bright boy," Molly said with tears. "But, I'm afraid it is a bit more complicated. Evan and I never dated, not really, and well, Evan's true identity is that of one Severus Snape."

—

"Well spotted, Potter," Severus said. His enjoyment fizzled back into melancholy. Yet he couldn't help but notice the speed with which Harry connected the dots once he has it nearly spelled out to him word for word. "Molly mentioned me, did she?"

Harry's head was spinning so much that he could barely focus on the beak-nosed face in front of him. He struggled valiantly to shove new images involving mistletoe out of his mind. "Huh? Uh, yeah. She... well, she didn't talk about you a lot, but she obviously really enjoyed talking about you. Er..." Harry took a moment to get a grip on himself. He was an auror-in-training for crying out loud. If he couldn't handle something like this, how was he supposed to handle dark wizards? Part of him was busy shouting: _Forget Voldemort! How am I supposed to handle something like this? This is a hundred times worse!_ But he shoved that away and met Severus' eyes with real concern.

"So...what happened?"

Meanwhile, Bill looked floored. "Are you pulling my wand, Mum?" he asked faintly. Molly tapped her fingers against her cup of tea. There it was, what she had been afraid of. A hopeless romantic might have defiantly declared that it didn't matter what anyone thought as long as she and Severus loved each other, but Molly had never been that sort of person. She could not extricate her life and choices from her family's good opinion. "No, Billy," she said gently. "I can genuinely say that Severus Snape has been my best friend for weeks, and he proposed marriage to me less than month ago. It does change things, doesn't it?" Severus Snape, an accused war criminal. But Bill was shaking his head slowly. "Mum...it doesn't change what I said. Sure, it makes it harder, but it's not really about him. Not to me, anyway. It's about you. Does he treat you well? Do you like spending time with him? Do you feel like a better person when you're around him? Those are the questions I want answered, not what his name is."

—

"What is there to say," Severus said after a long pause, uncertain how to respond to Harry's question (or if he even _wanted_ to answer it). "I became friends with an unlikely redheaded woman, got to know her, said something stupid, and lost a friendship. Sounds familiar, Potter?"

"The something stupid you said this time... was a marriage proposal?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... have you tried talking to her since then? I mean I know you seem to think it's the same old story all over again, like with my mum, but to be honest, the red hair sounds like about the only thing they have in common. And Mrs. Weasley... I bet she get hold a grudge like nobody's business, but not for something like this."

"No," Severus said shortly.

"Why not, you scared," Harry asked genuinely. "You proposed to Mrs. Weasley. You must've felt _something_. I'm going to propose to Ginny - don't tell anyone - and believe me it is _not_ easy. I mean, I'm excited and love Ginny, but it's scary. I'm putting my heart on the line and I have never done that before." Harry looked over at Severus earnestly. "Proposals don't really seem like the sort of thing one just blurts out for no good reason."

"I have already ruined enough lives," Severus said flatly. "The whole point of going to the Muggle world was to prevent ruining any more. I will not bring more pain to the woman I -" He stopped himself, unsure of what he had been about to say, but Harry obviously thought he knew.

"So you're just going to cut and run?" he challenged. "Remember what you said to me once? 'Don't call me a coward.' Just think about what you've been doing lately. I meant it when I said you're the bravest man I've ever known, but when it comes to your personal life... You're no coward. You don't deserve to do this to yourself."

"I'm not brave nor a coward," Severus denied. "I left because I was tired of the wizardry world, of people making me out to be some sort of hero. Of course, you and your Gryffindor nobleness won't understand. Molly treated me as a _friend_ , not a Slytherin or a death eater or God forbid a hero. We were friends and I, I will miss," he trailed off, oblivious to his younger companion's grin. He was going to miss Molly desperately, miss the way she blushes at mild embarrassment or the disapproving glares of young girls' attires.

—

"I don't know," Molly said finally. "He was a good friend after your father died, we had both lost someone, and I guess one thing lead to another." She mused, setting her tea down. "He's a change man. I think he... opened up to me, showed a more vulnerable side to him that no one... has seen..."

Bill was watching her closely. "You look like you do when you talk about Dad." She looked far from radiant in either situation, but she had the same solemn, soft shine to her brown eyes. "I don't want to push you toward anything, Mum. I just...I don't want you to miss out on something that would make you happy, because you're worried about what us kids would think."

"I just never thought I will find someone, much less Severus Snape," Molly confided. "I remember when my gran married my grandpa, I was - oh, about nine and barely remember my birth grandfather, I asked Gran if she still misses my grandfather after all of these years. She told me yes, but that my grandpa was... _different_. That they were soulmates like her first husband and her were too." She chuckled. "I never understand it until now. Bill, your dad completed me in many, _many_ ways. I still love him and I may never stop, no one can replace him, and I can't replace him. I think I grew up finally, and now needed something else."

"I won't say I get it." Bill shrugged. "I can't imagine wanting to be with anyone but Fleur."

"And I hope you never have to, sweetheart," Molly said fervently, looking into her son's handsome, scarred face. He was still handsome; he would always be handsome to her. And so was Severus Snape, she realized with a small jolt of surprise. Somewhere along the way, she had grown fond of his large nose and black eyes, but hadn't there been an increase in… enjoyment... when she watched him do yoga?

Bill watched his mother intently when Victoire woke up screaming. He groaned, began to apologize to his mother, who cut him off with a wave and said, "I raised seven. Go to your daughter," she stood up, shouldering her bag, "and, Bill, thank you, I think I know what to say."

"I'm proud of you, Mum," Bill said, hugging Molly. "So is Dad." He withdrew away. "Now, go get my former professor," he cringed and almost as if on cue Victoire continued her screaming, "and please hurry before I realized how awkward that phrase is and/or before my kid destroy your eardrums."

—

 _I cannot let her get away,_ Severus thought, leaving Harry by his parents' graves.

 _How silly of me not to notice the signs,_ Molly thought, leaving Bill to calm his screaming infant daughter.


	15. In Holy Matrimony

Upon arrival to the church, Molly made a beeline to the bridal room after sternly telling Severus that he mustn't follow. Obliging (and secretly pleased), Severus exited the church and wandered the orchards in deep musings oblivious as the wedding party, shortly followed by the bride and groom's respective immediate families, hastened into the church for preparation.

It was a day that Severus dread. Dreaded since the very day he held her in his arms, since the moment she looked up and said her first word (Sef - no matter what her mother says, it was not a random syllable to Severus). He hoped and prayed that this day would never arrive. He would summoned up his "Grandpa Snake," as he silently refers to it as, whenever she introduced a boyfriend to him and her grandmother. Yet that blond boy slithered his way into his granddaughter's heart.

Severus looked up and saw Rose standing on the church's front steps. Her russet-auburn hair looking especially red in the morning sun, and as she waves as the sun rays catches the diamond on her finger, then ruffling her skirts Rose went inside.

Studying the steeple with narrowed eyes. Severus had never been particularly religious himself-not quite an agnostic, but more along the lines of "It doesn't relate directly to me, so I don't care." Maybe that was why he had no positive associations with that silhouette. In his mind, steeples and ringing church bells had always been linked to unhappiness-the ruin of his parents' abusive marriage, the small church in Godric's Hollow where Lily Evans married his worst enemy. Molly had respected that, and she had wanted a wedding in the Burrow's backyard, anyway. He almost wished they had had a church wedding. Then at least he would have some positive thoughts for the place, besides the building that was going to steal his Lily Luna away.

 _Am I this overprotective,_ he wondered to himself, _because it is Lily Luna?_

He had given his other granddaughters' boyfriends obligatory glares. He had loomed when he first met them and sent chills down their spines with his impenetrable black eyes when the engagements were announced. Take Rose, for example. He had pulled her fiancé, Francis Longbottom, aside and showed him a vial of clear potion and insinuated oh-so-delicately that it would tip into his next drink if he ever hurt Rose or broke her heart. It had been water, but Francis didn't need to know that. Severus' reputation had done the rest.

His thoughts were interrupted by the father of the bride.

"Is it too late to object," Harry had said, running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair like he often - and his father before him - did in his youth. He chuckled wryly. "I can't believe Lily's getting married. It seems like only yesterday she was begging to get on the train with her brothers."

Severus silently agreed.

"Now she's marrying," Harry said with a low laugh. "Did you know that Lily won't even let me in the room? I have to wait to see my baby girl right before I walk her down."

"Mate," came the voice of Ron Weasley. Severus looked up as his middle-aged stepson and former student approached Harry and himself. "Trust me. There's no greater thing to see your daughter walk out of that room for you, _just_ for you, because next time and all the other times after that it'll only be for _him_. I nearly lost it when I saw Rosie in her wedding dress."

Before either Severus or Harry could speak, a fourth joined them with: "My son has a name, Weasley."

"And yet he remains as the boy who stole my daughter, Longbottom," Ron retorted back, grinning and clapping the graying Neville on the back.

"Professor," Harry asked, leading the other two men to divert their attention to the oldest among them.

Severus stood frozen, as if a lightning bolt had struck him and rendered him speechless. These men that he taught in their boyhoods, gave unsolicited fatherly advice to, and played grandfather to their children (and now great-grandfather) were grandfathers and all grown up. These men are beyond the ages that their father had lived and at one time Severus, himself, was feared by them and now they freely joke in his vicinity. Severus should feel alien, unnatural in this setting, but perhaps with the uncomfortableness of the church's steeples and bells. It only brought forth a surrealism.

Severus should not be here.

He is not Frank Longbottom or James Potter or Arthur Weasley. Somehow, though, he took on these father's roles. It wasn't that it had felt wrong to Severus. No, it was wrong that it felt so right. He forgot so easily, and when he remembered, he always felt like a thief. Severus was rescued from his crisis of conscience by a new arrival on the church steps. The men around him stiffened infinitesimally. Ron's eyes narrowed like a dog scenting a ferret, Neville suddenly looked pleasantly neutral, and Harry took a formal step forward.

"Malfoy," he said levelly, offering his hand.

Draco Malfoy, Severus' former favorite student, accepted the hand with a diplomatic shake. "Potter," he said, not bothering to acknowledge the others. Draco's hair had begun the nearly invisible shift from pale blond to grey. Like always, he had overdressed for the wedding of his only son, as if to prove a point. What point, probably even he didn't know these days.

The Weasley clan and the Malfoys of the previous generation had only ever attained a cool mutual regard mixed with stale animosity. Severus knew it would have been naïve to hope for anything more. Too much had happened between them back at school. (Rita Skeeter's persistent gossip column theorized on a long-running affair between Draco and Hermione, even going so far as to hint that he was Rose's real father. Rose, with her red hair and freckled face. Some wizards were simply useless at genetics.)

Despite Ron and Draco's animosity toward each other, the next generation of Weasleys and Malfoys got along sublimely, maybe a bit of apprehension from some of the older children but mostly pretty well. When Rose and Albus started their first year together, they were practically inseparable and rarely left each other side the moment the scarlet engine train left Platform 9 3/4. The two cousins joined James and their other school-aged cousins (as well with Francis) and chose a boat with Francis where reserved, quiet Scorpius was occupying. The three friends chatted, before Rose turned to Scorpius and started asking questions. Slowly Scorpius opened up.

At the Sorting, due to their surnames, the four first-years were separated (for Rose and Albus it was an agonizing fifteen minutes of separation). Francis went first to Gryffindor, then Scorpius surprisingly went to Ravenclaw instead of the expected Slytherin. Albus was called into Ravenclaw and young Rose had the most surprise sorting of her year: Slytherin. Even with the house placements, Albus and Rose were still inseparable in their Hogwarts careers and invited Francis and Scorpius to remain in their circle. In fact, much against her father's instructions, Rose sought out Scorpius and persistently asked for him "to hang" around.

Severus could not be any prouder of his granddaughter.

"Severus," Draco said curtly, drawing the older wizard out of his thoughts.

"Draco," he said a little more warmly. He privately wonders if being a grandpa or a husband made him soft. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Draco said relaxing a little as Neville turned to Ron to further distract him. "Astoria's excited about getting a daughter. Father and Mother are amicable to Lily, Mother more so than Father." Severus nodded, even in old age Lucius still harbored old purity beliefs. It is to be expected, it is difficult to eradicate ideas that are rooted deep within.

"That's good," Harry murmured in agreement. Like any father, he still worry for his only daughter and thus was apprehensive about Lily's treatment in the Malfoy family.

"Give him time," Severus advised. "If Lily Luna can soften my heart, she can soften your father." He laughed. "I remember, when she was nine, after meeting your son she told me she was going to marry him one day."

Harry laughed, garnering attention from Draco, Neville, and Ron. "She told you that? Lily told _me_ that too. I wasn't too happy, mainly because she was nine." Sobering up, he looked at Draco square in the eyes. "My daughter is her mother's daughter, meaning once her mind is made up she won't stop until she has it."

"And Scorpius is his mother's son—" Draco said.

"Thank Merlin," Ron coughed into his sleeve, earning him a scalding look from Severus.

Draco continued with aristocratic polish: "—meaning that he knows how to play the long game and bring out the best in someone. Astoria had her work cut out for her. But Scorpius—he won't have much to do at all."

"Are you kidding?" Harry wore a genuine grin now. "While Lily pursues her Quidditch and potions career? He'll be busy with the kids."

Now Severus smiled himself without any doubt or guilt, only warmth. Twenty-five years of happy memories flooded him. Lily Luna was very much her parents' daughter, being a Quidditch prodigy (Seeker and captain) who had recently signed onto Puddlemere United. She loved Quidditch almost as much as she loved potions. She planned to go into forensic alchemy once her sports career was over. Her grandfather, also, distinctly remembered 4-year-old Lily telling him she wanted five children and that she would name all of them Sevy, even the girls.

Molly poked her head out of the church doors. "There you lot are! Get inside, it's time for the wedding photos." Her hair had gone sandy-grey about fifteen years ago, but if anything she had achieved her greatest beauty since then. She accepted Severus' arm as they cut through the riot of their extended family toward the photographer. "If there is any disaster, no matter how small," Molly said through her stubbornly radiant smile, "you and I are running away to Patagonia. New names, new life, no arguments."

"I thought we were doing that if everything goes off perfectly."

"Yes, well. Only you have any idea how sore my hands get this time of year." It was an autumn wedding, and their family had grown to such as size that Molly had to start knitting in October to finish all the sweaters in time for Christmas.

The photographer, a muggleborn friend of the bride, directed the traffic of the motley crew of Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys, and one Snape. First it would be Lily's extended family, then just her immediate, and then her grandparents. Then her cousins, uncles, aunts, and nieces and nephews would be dismissed leaving Scorpius' extended (far fewer than Lily's number, which Ron, of course, threw in Draco's face), then immediate, and then family. Afterwards a photo of both sets of parents and grandparents, and then the wedding party. Severus grew exhausted just listening to the witch explain the set up and wondered how she had the energy to plan it all.

Once the Weasley clan was settled and great-grandchildren were preoccupied with Severus and Molly in the front center, the photographer looked around for the bride. Upon not finding Lily or her princess-y white dress, she turned to the groom:

"Hey, Scor, where's Lily?"

"Right over -" he trailed off, his gray eyes finding the spot by the double doors fiancee-less. "Well, she _was_ here."

"Of course, she left," Lucius snorted. "She realized that a Potter has no place with a Malfoy."

"Watch it," shouted not Ron, but James. "That Potter is my sister!"

"James," came Harry's warning voice from behind Severus.

"Dad, he insulted Lils AND our family. No one does that."

"I did no such thing," Lucius retorted back, disregarding Narcissa's hand on his arm and silencing Draco with one stern look. "I was simply stating a fact. A Malfoy does not consort with mudblood-loving blood traitors such as the Weasleys. It is a surprise that Severus even joined the family."

Then the riots started, all started by young Arthur. Arthur who grew up idolizing his step-grandfather, begging day and night to sit on his knees and hear stories about Slytherin and Hogwarts and his role in the war. Arthur who grew up with a wizard father and a muggle mother. Arthur who grew up hearing tales from his grandmother about how his birth grandfather - his namesake - was knowledgeable in all-things muggle. Arthur who still has one foot in the muggle world and the other foot in the wizardry world, even more so than his older sister George.

Arthur threw the first spell, leading a chain reaction.

Pulling Molly down for cover in the pews, Severus looked up and saw Draco and Harry trying to hold peace in the division. Scorpius was trying to get to the back door (most likely in hopes to find his bride) but flying spells and curses deemed as obstacles to the groom.

"Patagonia?"

"I would love to say yes," Molly said, appearing even more weathered and tired now than ever. Severus squeezed her hand. "But we need to stop it. Go find Lily and I will deal with this."

"Only you can fix this," he said and kissed Molly, before escaping only to discover a ghostly Lily Luna trying to breathe.

Severus wondered if Molly had known this would happen. He wouldn't have been surprised. His wife could be downright clairvoyant when it came to family matters. "What's this, now?" he asked.

Lily nearly gasped, "Grandpa!" and ran into his arms. "I can't do this. This is a mistake."

Once, Severus had had daydreams about a redhead named Lily, in a wedding dress, running into his arms with those very words. Now he was, if not ashamed of that wish, dismissive of it.

"Is it?"

"It is," Lily sobbed in her grandfather's shoulder, her words nearly muffled as if someone casted the muffliato spell on her. "I mhmmm. hsss famimmmhmm hits me. An mhmm djhjdh akhdj."

Outside the door, Molly's bellowing overcame even the chaos of the duel. Severus rather wondered if there would be any Malfoys left for him to poison once they left this room. "His family hates you?" he repeated, his arms still around Lily. "Then you're right. It is a mistake."

"Grandpa," Lily exclaimed, pulling away to indignantly glare at Severus. An indignant glare consisting of snot, bloodshot eyes, and mascara and tears muddying her cheeks.

Severus summoned a handkerchief from the dressing table in the corner and handed it to her. "It's a mistake if you're marrying him for his name, or his wealth, or his lineage. Then you'll have nothing but heartache and disappointment. But if you're marrying him for himself? Then you'll make it through. It will be hard, but you, Lily Luna, are no coward."

Blowing her nose with the handkerchief, she hiccuped, "I am, I am marrying Scorpius for himself. I love him. But Lucius and Narcissa - Lucius mostly - barely acknowledges me and when he does he belittles me. As for Astoria, she likes me. Draco... I don't know. He doesn't talk to me and I tried, I really do try, Grandpa!" She blew her nose again. "I love Scorpius, but what if his father never truly likes me. What if he hates his future grandchildren because of who my father is?"

"I cannot solve these problems for you in the half-hour before the organ starts to play," Severus admitted, for all that he wished he could. "All I can do is speak from experience. I had many, many doubts before and after marrying your grandmother. In all honesty, I still do, yet I do not regret it. Imagine walking out of this church married to Scorpius, with all his family problems and prejudices." Severus' mouth pulled down. "Knowing there was a fully-fledged duel right before your wedding. Now imagine walking out of here not married to him. Which is the scenario you can live with?"

"There's a duel!?"

"Was," Severus corrected, cocking his head to the sounds beyond the door. Only Molly's voice could be heard, cutting all outside to ribbons and bullying them into their places. "Your grandmother has it sorted. Well, Lily Luna? Do you feel that you can go through with this? Whatever you decide, I will be behind you. Even if I have to poison a few people to do it."

"Sounds like Grandma, she can be quite scary," Lily confided in a stage whisper. "I think I'll go through it. Sorry for this breakdown. I was hoping I was going to be all composed like Rose was." She glanced at the vanity and grimaced. "But now I look like a raccoon."

Her grandmother's ire seemed to be as good as a shot of brandy for steeling the bride's nerves. This was the Lily Luna Severus knew. "Wipe that off, then." He offered the handkerchief. "I always thought you looked your best without makeup."

"You're my grandfather, you're supposed to think that," Lily said, cleaning her face with a new washcloth (mentally rolling her eyes at her silly grandfather handing her a soiled handkerchief) and then using the scouring charm for extra measures. "But for once you're not alone, Scorpius also likes me without make-up. Come to think of it, he never seems to notice me when I do wear it."

Suddenly the sound Severus had earlier been dreading filled the church: the organist had begun to play. "In the name of-" Severus muttered and checked his pocket watch. It was at least 15 minutes early. He wouldn't be surprised if the fool had panicked and tried to end the contention among the families the only way he knew how.

"Are you ready?" he asked. When Lily Luna nodded, he offered his arm.

Lily stopped her grandfather in the doorway. Peering up, her brown eyes meeting his dark ones, she smiled, "for the record, Grandpa, I'm glad you married Grandma. Because if you haven't, I wouldn't have known you and you wouldn't have gotten a Lily." Then she nudged Severus forward and was escorted to the double doors of the sanctuary.

 _You would be so proud of your granddaughter, Lily,_ he thought with a flush of warmth for his oldest friend.


	16. Youngest Grandparents, Part I

Teddy spiraled across the makeshift Quidditch pitch, that the first Arthur Weasley had made when his older boys were young, toward the flying quaffle. He caught it, then spun sharply to avoid the nearing tree.

"Hey, George, catch!"

It was not his one-eared, "holey" uncle that was being called out, but the uncle's twin brother's daughter who was referenced. As the young, equally as mischievous as her namesake, witch sped off, Teddy surveyed the grounds mentally checking off everyone's whereabouts. The adults (despite being an adult, himself, he was still labeled as "one of the kids") had given him and Victoire the tenuous task to babysit the younger cousins, while they were at dinner.

There was Victoire (who waved at him with a soft smile, Teddy sported a boyish grin) talking to Dominique and Molly by Grandma Molly's geraniums. Louis, Lucy, and Hugo were watching Lily, on her broomstick, playing fetch with Jemima (the abandoned dragon that Uncle Charlie one day brought to The Burrow in a baby sling when Lily was two years old) and from time to time Louis, Lucy, and Hugo will help retrieve the ball. Freddy, Roxanne, George, James, and Arthur were playing Quidditch with him, Teddy. His eyes scanned the yard looking for Rose, Albus, and their friend Scorpius Malfoy (who was invited with Rose and Albus' insistence), before finding the three of them huddled underneath a tree.

Being a Marauder's son, raised by a Marauder's son, and grandson of a Black (as well as the god-brother to three Marauders), he left the game momentarily to check on the three because of a strong sense of suspicious activity. James followed Teddy, because, to be frank, he was a Marauder's grandson and a Weasley's nephew and could smell the suspicious activity as well.

"Hey," Teddy said, dismounting. "What are you three doing?"

"Nothing," Albus said quickly, pocketing something glittery and shining away.

Before Teddy could say anything or find the tactful way to proceed, James (whose motives were far different than his god-brother's), tactlessly, reacted:

"Nothing," he snorted. "What's in your pocket then?"

"Nothing," Albus said, becoming increasingly annoyed by his older brother.

"Oh yeah," James said. "Then why don't you show me." Thus, James jumped on his younger brother's back, in attempted to retrieve whatever object Albus was hiding. After all, if his little brother was so insistent that he was not hiding anything then what could be the harm?

"Get off," Albus yelle as te two brothers wrestled around like hooligans with Rose shouting her displeasure as they nearly bowled her over. Scorpius backed away with wide eyes. An only child with no cousins (with the exception of Teddy, who was technically his second cousin), he wasn't used to the wilds of the Burrow.

"Hey, hey," Teddy shouted and waded in.

"It's just an old thing from my house," Scorpius confessed in near panic.

The metamorphmagus tore the squabbling brothers part, his hair near black instead of the bright hues they normally were and grabbed the offending object from Albus. He stared at the hourglass hanging from a thin golden chain, his eyes drawn to the little hairline crack as a sprinkling of glittery sand leaked out from. He had never seen a Time Turner before, but he knew what one looked like.

"You have a Time Turner in your house," he asked Scorpius skeptically in a quiet voice.

"It was in the back of a cupboard, all covered in dust!"

"You broke it," Albus cried to James.

James made a big show of rolling his eyes to hide his own dismay. "If it's broken that easily, it's obviously junk. No way it would ever work." He gave it an impudent tap with his wand. The Time Turner flipped once, then again and again.

"What –" James took a quick step back, eyes wide.

The hourglass picked up speed, flipping until it was a blur. Teddy swore and dropped it. It exploded in a shower of golden sand. And just like that everyone was gone.

Molly, Lucy, Louis, Freddy, and Hugo were sprawled out on the front lawn of the Burrow. Jemima, regaining consciousness, mewed and stepped on top of her "pack mates" (as that what the dragon considered the grandchildren to be to her).

Jemima emitted a surprise sound, raising her reptilian head up. Her bright eyes flashed, her nostrils flared at the familiar scent of the strangers who had appeared after seeing five Hogwarts-aged students and a dragon appearing in their front yard. The dragon's eyes did not recognize the appearance of the young, pregnant human redheaded mother, her redheaded mate, nor their two youngs (both with equally flaming redhair). However, her nostrils flared at their scent. She knew the scent of the mother and the two boys (not the mate, however).

With a flap of her wings, Jemima left Lucy and flew straight toward the toddler boy who shrieked with delight.

Lucy groaned and sat up, then started to her feet and stumbled after the wiggling dragon. "Jemima, no! Bad girl!" Too late. The bulldog-sized dragon fell onto the small boy. The pregnant woman screamed, but beneath the quivering pile of white scales and red hair – a gleeful laugh rang out.

Jemima licked the boy's face with darts of her long tongue and the boy patted her neck. Lucy seized the dragon around the middle and heaved her off, provoking a squawk of protest from both animal and boy.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy flustered, "Jemima is… She's…" By now, Lucy heard her cousins and sister running up behind her, but she did not turn around. She only stared at the family quizzically. They had been evidently been sitting around a picnic table eating. The parents were not much older than Teddy, maybe in their mid-twenties. The father was thin with horn-rimmed glasses (he reminded her a bit of Lucy's father). The mother was a little stout with curls and an apron tied over her obviously pregnant middle. The older boy appeared to be five and was disarmingly cute. The little boy, who looked to be three, was stocky and smudged with dirt. But most puzzling of all, they were all Weasleys. Obviously Weasleys – freckles, red hair, nice but inexpensive clothes. The odd part was, though they looked vaguely familiar, she could not recall ever seeing them before. If they were second or third cousins, what were they doing parked on the Burrow's front lawn like they owned the place?

Louis assisted Lucy immediately, holding the dragon with a little bit more ease than his cousin had. Freddy and Hugo scurried over, the younger boys held the dragon's kicking legs and flicking tails. Louis followed Lucy's stares, his own attention drawn toward the older boy. He, too, recognized the young family as Weasleys and concluded they must be closely related as the older boy resembled Louis' own childhood pictures. But if they were closely related, why have they never met or why haven't his grandmother not have spoken about them.

And Molly, the oldest of this group, stood in a stance. One hand in her pocket, around her wand. She made eye contact with the mother (who, now, had a three-year-old hoisted on her hip).

"What are you doing at my grandparents' house?"

The mother drew herself to her full height indignantly. She was rather short, but she still managed to cut an impressive figure. "Excuse me! What are you all doing in our front yard?"

"This is our grandmother's house," Molly said firmly, "and you are trespassing."

"Tres— Your dragon attacked my son!"  
Jemima continued to wiggle and squeak. It was her "daddy" sound that she used when she waddled to the door to greet Charlie.

"I don't hear him complaining," Hugo muttered. Indeed, the little boy was whining and reaching for the dragon as if she was his long-lost love.

"Well, Molly, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," the young man said, turning to the teenagers.

"Have we met?" Molly asked blankly.

The young man blinked at her. "I don't believe so."

"Are you Weasleys?"

"Of course. This is the Burrow. Are you?"

"Of course!"

"I don't recognize you from any family photos." The man rubbed his glasses off, put them back on, and squinted at Freddy, who was black, and Louis, who had blond curls that glinted red in the sunrays. "You're all Weasleys?"

"Yes," both boys exclaimed indignantly. Both boys, particularly Freddy for being of a dark complexion, had been balked at the very thought of them being Weasleys. They were quite annoyed by those questions.

"But, how," the man stammered. "All Weasleys have red hair and, and, are male."

"Male," Freddy rose an eyebrow, doing his best ignore the red hair comment, pointing at Molly and Lucy. "Then explain these two."

"We have not had a female Weasley ever since a witch allegedly cursed us," the man explained, "because of a love triangle between a grandfather, his wife, and the witch. But that was generations ago. Anyways, there is no way there is a female Weasley, only through marriage can it happen."

"Well, you're wrong," Molly deadpanned. She and her sister were clearly Weasley women.

Having been quiet (and regarded as the most quiet and sensible one) up to this point, Lucy spoke suddenly, "Sir, how did you know my sister's name? And who are you?"

"Eh… I'm sorry, I don't know your sister's name. But I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly, and our sons Bill and Charlie."

A thousand words could have been used for that silence. Shocked was one. Thunderstruck and flabbergasted were two more.

"You're lunatics," Hugo croaked.

Louis's eyes had bugged out of his head. He stared at the five-year-old boy who apparently shared the exact name, father, mother, and little brother of his father. The young boy, Bill, taking this owl-eyed teenager as a challenge, stared back.

"Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked, her mothering instinct overriding her initial indignation. Hugo was only twelve, still on the small side, and the blood had drained from his face so quickly that his freckles looked like ink marks on white paper.

Hugo slumped down onto the picnic table, shaking his head mutely.

"Right," Freddy said with a valiant attempt at sarcasm. "So, you're our grandma, you're the bloke Grandma shacked up with until our real grandpa came along, that little sprog is Louis' dad, and that's Uncle Charlie?"

Jemima gave a yip of agreement, pulled free from her stunned two-footed cousins, and leapt upon her three-year-old "daddy." She was happy, needless to say, to have the chance leave her pack mates to play with the miniature version of her alpha.

Freddy," Lucy said warningly.

"Grandma," Molly was taken back, so much that she lost her balance when her future bulldog-sized grand-dragon attacked baby Charlie with licks and nips.

"Mols," Arthur yelled, running to his pregnant wife's aid as the younger Molly and Lucy rushed to Jemima.

"Jemima, no," Molly said sternly. "Heel!"

Regaining her composition, albeit still unsteady, the older Molly said, "I'm no grandma and this man is not just 'some guy I'm shacking.' He is my husband and my only husband."

Lucy, though, was looking from the mother to the father. If she thought about them as her grandparents, she could place them at once. There was a moving photo of a day almost exactly like this on the wall beside one of the Burrow's many staircases. Either they had all been slipped one of her twin uncles' daydream kits, or this really was their grandmother and grandfather. Then she saw at the curve of the other Molly's stomach.

Her mind was racing. As hard it was to believe that her dad was an unborn baby, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Your baby, what are you going to name him?"

Molly, or other Molly, that Lucy quietly referred to her as, crossed her arms. "If you're insinuating that I am having a baby with another man, young lady—"

"No, I really want to know. What are you going to name him?"

The older woman relented. "Well, we're thinking about Bedivere."

Lucy blinked, and blinked again.

"What."

Like any excited parents, they warmed to the topic. "We've been reading Arthurian legends to the boys. The older boys," Arthur clarified, "and they're dead set on naming their little brother after one of the knights."

Bedivere. "That's…" Awful. "…lovely." Lucy said feverishly.

Molly was silent. Bedivere, really?

Freddy snorted.

Hugo stifled a laugh, failing miserably.

Lucy glared at her cousins. Freddy and Hugo could be so immature.

Louis bit his lower lip in thought.

"Bedivere is a strong name," The child-bearing mother said defensively.

"He returned Excal'bur to the Lady of the Lake," exclaimed the older son Bill.

"Yes, Billy, that's right," Molly said with a nod and smile. "You're such a smart boy."

'Grandma is the only one who calls Dad 'Billy,' Louis thought and then said. "You know, Percival was another knight who help find the Holy Grail." His grandmother used to read a weathered children's copy of the Arthurian legends to him, his sisters, and his cousins and Louis wonders now if the book in question could be, in fact, the same, exact copy that she and Grandpa Arthur would read to Louis' father.

"Percival," Arthur said thoughtfully. "Percival Weasley. I rather like it. You know I'm not totally convinced about Bedivere, Molls."

"Well… Percy is a nice nickname, anyway." Molly patted her stomach. "And it does go well with Ignatius—"

"Your dad's name," Lucy put in.

Molly paused and eyed them. "How do you know that?"

"We also know that Bill's middle name is William and Charlie's is Gareth, after your oldest brother." Lucy nodded to Arthur. "If you ever have twins, you want to give them names starting with F and G after your brothers, Gra— Molly. And if you ever have a girl, you want to name her Ginevra."

There was a long silence. "You're a name seer!" Molly exclaimed as if that was the only reasonable option.

Freddy snorted shakily. "Not quite."

Hugo raised his head from his arms. He looked a little green. "We're your grandchildren from the future."

"What," Molly and Arthur shouted. Jemima jumped in fright.

"Please, be quiet," The time-traveling Molly said, kneeling beside her dragon cousin and rubbing her ears. "Jemima is a bit frightful of sudden noises. Uncle Charlie says it has to do with her being abandoned as a kit."

"What," repeated the new grandparents, this time in a softer, yet still astonished, voice.

"We should introduce ourselves," Lucy said with an amused smile. Despite being quiet and sensible, Lucy was still a Weasley and her humor was all-Weasley. "I am Lucy and that's my sister Molly, named after you, our grandma, Molly Prewett Weasley."

"I'm Freddy, one of your unborn twin's son," Fred said with a wild grin.

"I'm Hugo," Hugo said, his greenish hue washing out a bit. "Dad was partly named after Uncle Billius... um, who I don't know how I'm related to him..."

"My little brother," Arthur muttered.

"Yep, Arthur and Billius Weasley, our grandfather and great-uncle, respectively," Louis nodded. It was a bit awkward calling Arthur his grandfather, as, like his cousins and sisters, he regards Grandpa Severus as his real grandfather. "I'm Louis and my dad is... right there."

Molly Snr. and Arthur only stared at them with eyes as wide as quaffles. All five cousins began to picture their new lives on the St. Mungo's closed ward and how to plot their escape.  
Bill made a face. "But girls are icky! I don't want a wife!"

Charlie, however, squealed, "I'm a daddy!" and threw himself bodily on Jemima. The pair of them tumbled around like kittens.

"You do understand how insane this sounds," Molly croaked. "If you are… who you say you are, what are you doing here? Er, now?"

They explained as best they could (which wasn't very good). None of them had actually been close enough to what happened, but they had grown up on the story of Aunt Hermione's Time Turner. Arthur, meanwhile, trotted over to the side of the house and peered in the kitchen window.

"Molly," he said in a strange voice. "You might want to come see this."

The two Mollies did so in unison. The older Molly cast her supposed granddaughter an uncertain look. Her eyes went to the pink streak in Molly's hair and her eyebrows furrowed. Molly knew that look. Her grandmother was very traditional, in contrast to Molly herself, who was a bit of a rebel. Despite being a stick with arms and legs for most of her school career, she had tried out for and gotten to play Beater on the Gryffindor team from third year on, making up for her lack of upper arm strength with ferocity and sheer gumption.

The matriarch proceeded to the window and stood on her tiptoes to see inside. She gasped.

Molly craned her neck. She saw nothing odd. The kitchen hadn't changed much in a few decades. There were fewer chairs around the table, and the spice jars were arranged differently, and the plants lining the windowsill, but those were minor details. The table was where it was supposed to be, the walls were cluttered with hangings and family portraits (some the same, mostly different), and the clock was still there.

Oh. The clock.

In her day, the clock was so crowded with family members that all the arms had developed a cuckoo function. When a hand is needed or asked, the hand, with a picture of the person's face, appeared on the clock's interface. It was a very intelligent clock that sprouted new hands when new family members were born or married into the family. Even, Jemima had her hand (though everyone thought Charlie had engineered that). Now, of course, the clock had a lot more room. Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie's pictures rotated about with aplomb—but there were six extra hands on the clock. Even from this far the pink streak in Molly's hair could be seen in her picture.

The couple turned around slowly. "It's true," Molly said faintly. Then, in an eruption: "Oh, Arthur, we're going to have granddaughters!"

Arthur tried to say something intelligent, but all that came out was: "Um. Yes. Um."

"Two," Molly kept repeating, "two," like it was a miracle unforeseen.

"Uh, eight, actually," Molly said. "Nine if you count Jemima."

Molly nearly hyperventilated.

"Nine?" Arthur repeated dumbly.

"Louis's got two older sisters, there's me and Lucy, Freddy has a younger sister, there's George—I mean Georgina—and Hugo's got an older sister, and there's Lily too. Oh, and you'll have a daughter," she added, thinking that with three sons already, four brothers and no sisters between them, and a supposed family curse, they might like to know that they would beat both magical and mundane odds.

"Oh, Arthur, a daughter," Molly swelled, a growing grin on her face. This pregnancy had been affecting her maternal emotions greatly. Wiping away the tears, she gave a once-over to her future grandchildren (and granddragon).

And she could not believe what she was seeing. The two sisters - both red hair (although Molly sported bubblegum pink highlights to the older witch's vexation) - were seemingly twins down to the freckled faces and lanky bodies. Hugo was, too, thin with red hair (the red hair gene must be a strong suit in the Weasleys and Prewetts, Molly decided). Although, both, Louis and Freddy did not possess the genes, and instead had tawny and dark hair respectively. But still Louis was thin like his cousins before and even with Freddy's stockier built (like her sweet Charlie's physique), both boys looked to be underfed.

Only Jemima looked plump and happy.

"Have you eaten," Molly fussed, her maternal instinct jumped in as she scooped up Charlie and took Bill's hand. "It looks like you haven't eaten for days. Come on to the kitchen. I can cook us some eggs and toast within minutes. What else do you eat? What does the dragon - Jemima you say her name is - eat?" Then as fast as a woman in her second trimester of pregnancy, while carrying two boys, can go, Molly hurried inside the kitchen.

All five grandchildren burst into laughter. Their grandmother, even in her prime, was exactly the same. Even Jemima flapped her wings, the gust nearly made Arthur toppled over, and emitted a gurgling noise.

"Well, we should go inside," Arthur said after a pause, still finding the whole situation with the grandkids and new clock hands and time travel mind-boggling.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "It's just that Gran - Mol, er, your wife -"

"She hasn't changed," Freddy completed with a bark-like laugh. "Roxanne and I always loved it when Dad and Mum drop us off at her and Grandpa's. Best food we will have all week. Mum tries, but it doesn't compare."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

"Grandpa, I guess that's me," he said in a quiet voice. The kids made eye contact with each other. Arthur recalled earlier Freddy accusing Arthur as that bloke who shacked up their grandmother, before their real grandpa came into the picture. Arthur turned the doorknob, a lump in his throat. Surely Molly and he were still married, he could not imagine life without his wife by his side. Opening the door, he continued with a question:

"Am I a good grandpa?"

Silence. Pushing his wired glasses up further on his nose, he steadies his gaze on the five kids (Jemima had already flown into the kitchen, she needed to see her 'daddy' again), which none made no effort to move closer to Arthur or to address his innocent question.

"Yes," Molly lied, flashing a smile and skipped in.

Arthur eyed her, before sighing. "Am I a good father?"

"Dad never shuts up about you," Freddy said, rolling his eyes as he entered the Burrow. It was true, his father George loves to tell stories of the first Arthur, "he calls you the bravest man he had ever known."

"Just don't let Uncle Harry hear you," Hugo said to Freddy.

"Uncle Harry," echoed Arthur. Did a son not regard him as highly as Freddy's father did?

"Your daughter's husband," Louis answered, following his younger cousins in the house. "He finds the bravest man to be," he paused, deliberately making it as natural as possible, "to be his kids' other grandpa." Then he smiled a hidden smile at his smarts and joined his grandmother with his cousins, uncle, and father in the kitchen.

"Please say I'm dead."

Lucy, who was the last to enter, froze at Arthur's soft words. She had never imagined hearing someone say that in earnest. An unexpected lump filled her throat. All her life, she had had one grandpa—Severus Snape. He would be the first to say he wasn't an easy person to love, but none of the grandkids had ever cared. Or maybe that was why—he never tried, never catered to them, never talked down to them.

Arthur Weasley had always been a man in a picture, a namesake, a reason to hug Grandma or her father on an anniversary. But suddenly he was a young man, not much older than her, asking her to confirm that he was dead in the not-so-distant future, because the thought of divorcing his wife was worse.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking at her grandfather. Because Grandpa—that was Severus Snape, and Grandad was her mother's father. But Grandfather—she didn't have one of those.  
Arthur looked the oddest mix of relieved and pained. "When? Did I at least get the chance to see my kids grow up?"

"Oh, yeah. All eight of them. You and Grandma practically adopted Uncle Harry—that's Aunt Ginny's husband and Uncle Ron's best friend."

"I'm losing track," Arthur said with a forced grin. "How?"

"In the war," Lucy admitted. "You saved Uncle Fred's life. Fred's your fourth son, the older twin. You were a hero."

"The war's still going on when all our kids are grown?" Arthur whispered in horror.

Lucy winced. The whole story would take far too long. "Not exactly. It's more of a part two. But we win. The good guys win."

"And Molly—my Molly—marries someone else." Arthur nodded to himself. "Good. That's good."

"Good?" Lucy repeated, thinking of her boyfriend of six months (a Slytherin in her year). She couldn't bear the idea of him getting together with anyone else, let alone marrying them.

"That's one of the things Molly and I both agreed on before we got married," Arthur said. He looked more peaceful. "Neither of us wanted the other to be alone, on the chance that something happened. And that's not a small chance these days. But don't tell me anything about him. I might get jealous."

"He's not a ginger."

"Well, I'm already coming out ahead." Arthur put his foot through the door.

"Grandfather," Lucy said suddenly, "have you started working on the Ford Anglia yet?"

"The what?" Arthur asked blankly.

Lucy felt a little silly. "Oh, nothing. Just a car you got to fly. I love engines and stuff, that's all."

Arthur nearly vibrated himself into the air in excitement. "I got a car to fly?! Oh, that's wonderful! I have a moped I've been trying to get to hover, but it's ridiculously temperamental— Would you like to come to the shed and see it?"

His enthusiasm was infectious. "I would love to," Lucy grinned. "Can we go now?"

 **Next Episode of Youngest Grandparents:**

 _Dominique, Albus, Rose, Roxanne, and Arthur will meet sixteen years old Severus Snape and Lily Evans._

 _"What is going on?" Lily sounded like she had the worst headache of her life. "Are you saying Sev and I get married?"_


	17. Youngest Grandparents, Part II

"Lils, please," sixteen-years-old Severus begged, chasing an auburn-haired teenager with strikingly green eyes.

She spun around, her eyes flashing an even brighter green (almost morbidly the same hue as the killing curse). "Don't call me Lils."

"Lily," conceded Severus. "I'm sorry. Potter and Black were provoking me! I didn't mean to -"

"It just slipped out," she, Lily, said rather wryly. "Funny, that seems to happen more and more lately, now that you've been hanging around Malfoy." She exhaled deeply. "I can't do this anymore, Severus. You changed, I changed, and our friendship did not change."

"How's that bad?"

Before Lily could answer, an iridescent light danced around them. Surprised, Lily involuntarily reached out for the closest thing to grab (in this case, her former friend's forearm) and her wand hand to her wand. Severus' heart raced - partly due to Lily's touch and partly due to the strange colors of light - and he reached for his wand to protect his companion.

Then the light dissipates leaving behind five teenagers. Lily quickly pocketed her wand, uncertain if they were witches and wizards, and ran over to a younger dark-haired boy for assistance.

"Excuse me, what's your name, are you okay," Lily asked, shaking the boy, recalling the quick paramedic training that a cousin had taught her. "My name's Lily Evans. I'm here to help."

"What," the boy incoherently said, and although with his vision hazy, he could clearly see eyes identical to him and his own father.

Severus had his wand out on instinct and did not lower it. There was next to no chance that the five were Muggles, not appearing from thin air like they had. But a trap of some kind, that struck him as a fair possibility. They were at war, after all. And maybe the Muggles had it coming, but he would never let anyone harm a hair on Lily Evans' head, even if it ruined his chances with Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters.

"Lily, stand back," he ordered.

She ignored him. "Are you okay?" she asked, tapping the shoulders of the boy.

"Gonna kill James," the boy muttered.

At that name, Severus went as stiff as a hound that had caught a scent. He edged around the group to see them from a better angle. One was a strikingly beautiful young woman with reddish blond hair. Another was a girl with bushy red hair a year or so younger them him and Lily. A younger boy and girl looked to be just about Hogwarts age; the boy also had red hair, while the girl was dark skinned. But then there was the boy Lily was leaning over. He was probably thirteen or fourteen. And he looked a lot like James Potter. Severus knew his tormentor was a spoiled only child, but perhaps this was a cousin?

"Are you talking about James Potter?" Severus asked.

The boy blinked, trying to bring his eyes into focus. "Yeah."

"Do you need help," Lily asked, feeling more at ease that the boy knows James. She may not always be in good terms with James Potter, but even she knew that he hung around good people.

Albus felt like he had been clocked between the eyes. His head was swimming. One of his cousins was leaning over him, at least he assumed so, since all he could see was a fall of red hair. But wait, there were definitely green eyes. Only he and his dad had green eyes in the whole family, unless it was Teddy. But that other voice that had just spoken. It sounded familiar, but wrong somehow too.

"Grandpa?" he groaned and with an effort fully opened his eyes and sat up.

Severus and Lily looked over their respective shoulders, turning back at the boy with perplexed looks. They saw no grandfathers in the park, it was just the seven of them.

"Grandpa," came a quiet voice, the youngest boy was aroused by Albus' voice. He groggily sat up, Lily ran over to help him. He looked up, gray-blue eyes lighting up once he found Severus. "Grandpa? Are you messing with me? You look young."

Severus just stood there with his mouth ajar and his wand frozen in place. So many thoughts ran through his head, yet none were registering as he stared at the redheaded boy and the green-eyed boy (who dislikes Potter) intently stared back at him.

"That's not your grandpa, sweetie," Lily said, jumping into "teenaged girl mode" the popular phenomenon where if a teenaged girl sees a cute kid, then she must coo and/or assist immediately. "What's your name? Do you know where you are?"

Arthur blinked, eying Severus, passed Lily, and then looked at his older cousins with uncertainty. As the youngest grandchild, he tended to let his cousins and sister do all the talking. But with Dominique, Rose, and Roxanne either still knocked out cold or beginning to arouse and Albus numbly looking at the older teenager who shared remarkable resemblances to his beloved grandfather. Arthur found himself with no choice but to answer the girl.

"I'm Arthur and no," he said shaking his head, soon stopped after a dizzy spell. "You look like my cousin Lily with your red hair, but your nose is more like James'. But you have Al's eyes. Why?" Then he pointed at Severus. "And you do look like my grandpa but really, really young grandpa. Right, Al?"

Unlike Arthur, Albus had looked through the photo album that Hagrid had made for his father many years ago. There were no photos of young Severus Snape in there (he claimed to be camera shy, and he did always appear skulking in the back when Molly insisted on a family photo), but there were plenty of pictures of Lily Potter. Or, rather, Lily Evans.

Two disturbing thoughts crossed Albus' mind. One: Either he was hallucinating, someone had time traveled, or there were people impersonating his long-dead paternal grandmother and a young version of his maternal step-grandfather. Two: His long-dead paternal grandmother was cute. Nothing could be more mortifying than that.

"Al?" Arthur craned his head to see his cousin's frozen face. "You okay?"

"You might want to take care of your friend," Severus told the older boy shortly. He had not put his wand away, but he was pointing it at the ground. "He seems to be Confunded." His mind was whirling, meanwhile. The boy, named Arthur, had definitely mentioned a cousin James. The black-haired boy could very well be Potter's cousin—there was a definite resemblance—but if this was some sort of prank he couldn't make head or tail of it. Still, he kept his guard up.

"What did you say your name is?"

"Al," the boy croaked.

"Al what?"

There was a groan, and one of the girls pushed herself up. She had bushy red hair that had escaped its headband and thus was rustled with leaves and twigs. "Grandpa? What's going on?"

"There are no grandpas here," Severus grated out. This was getting ridiculous.

"Grandpa! I think I fell off my broom," the youngest girl groaned, rubbing her head.

Severus' eye twitched. That was four out of five thinking he was some sort of old geezer.

Lily's lips quirked as she glanced at him. "I guess you sound like a grandpa, Sev." His heart twisted; for a moment, she seemed to have forgotten they were no longer friends.

The eldest of these five grandchildren blinked owlishly, intently looking at Lily - noting some resemblances to her uncle Harry - before studying Severus. She chewed on a silvery blond strand absentmindedly. Severus, with mild disgust, watched the blond, pale teenager, who had to be a couple or so years older than him, gnawing on her hair. Yet despite the horridness of the gnawing, Severus felt a jolt in his stomach at the way the sunlight casted an ethereal glow on the older girl's hair and her dark blue eyes glistening with intrigue, that he couldn't help but stare. And she noticed it and her hair fell out of her mouth, leaving her mouth ajar. She, Dominique, knew that even though she, her sister, and her brother all had a quarter of veela blood, it was still enough to cause teenagers' hormones to skyrocket. She and Victoire used to practice their aunt Ginny's infamous bat bogey hex and her beloved step-grandpa would slip in potions, unbeknownst to her grandmother and parents (although Dominique had a sneaky suspicious that her father was in on it), in their trunks at the start of term. Yet here Dominique, face to face with her grandfather in the past, and knowing that her grandpa's teenaged hormones could not control themselves against her genes.

"What's going on and why are you calling him," Lily's voice broke through, a finger jabbing at Severus seemingly forgetting that she had previously used an affectionate nickname on him, "Grandpa? He's sixteen. Did James or Sirius put you up to it?"

"James Sirius," Rose, without skipping a beat, corrected before blushing scarlet. "I mean, uh, who?"

"Sixteen," Albus echoed feverishly. His grandparents were two years older - the same age as his older brother.

"You're sixteen," Arthur squealed. "Cool! Like James!"

"Yes, I know that Potter is sixteen, I've known him since first year," Severus said through gritted teeth, as Arthur's grin fell.

"But how," Roxanne asked, rubbing her hand on her temple as Rose dutifully inspected it.

"Who are you," Lily asked, her patience thinning. "I'm assuming you are wizards and witches, based on appearing out of nowhere. You know James and Sirius, thinks Sev is your grandpa, and I look like his sister Lily. Which is coincidentally is my name." She exhaled. "You - Al wasn't it? - answer, or you," she pointed at Dominique, "you look you could be the oldest."

Dominique warily glanced at Severus, who turned away quickly. He could not think of someone else, not when he harbors a rather large crush on his oldest friend. Dominique looked at Albus, who shrugged, and Rose nursing Roxanne's head, and Arthur was thoroughly hurt by his grandfather's uncaring demeanor.

There was a deafening silence, at least inside Severus' head. Most people would think that five kids who appeared out of nowhere and introduced themselves as your grandchildren from the future were crazy. But Severus had done a report on time travel for History of Magic (not that Binns noticed, but being from a poor family, Severus knew the value of an education for itself). He knew this sort of thing was bizarre, but just this side of possible.

And, the older boy's eyes… They were Lily's eyes… And he had black hair. Did that mean…  
Severus slammed down on that train of thought. Hope was toxic. It made you vulnerable and weak. He didn't dare meet Lily's eyes. She already wouldn't forgive him; she would actively hate him now! What if she thought he had put the kids up to this, as some sort of bizarre match-making stunt? The only thing he could do was shift the blame as quickly as possible.

"Very amusing," he said acidly. "Potter put you up to this, didn't he?"

"I did not!" the boy named Albus said indignantly, then paused in confusion. "Wait, which Potter?"

Well, Severus thought, that just confirmed it. The boy with Lily's eyes was surnamed Potter. Glancing at Lily, he had a momentary gratification to see her eyes as wide as saucers.

"The only Potter we know is named James." Severus did his best not to spit out the name.

"That's— Oh…" Albus looked extremely uncomfortable. He mumbled something about his brother under his breath.

"What is going on?" Lily sounded like she had the worst headache of her life. "Are you saying Sev and I get married?"

"Oh!" Dominique muttered a curse under her breath. "Okay, no. Lily, you're just Al's grandmother, from his dad's side. Grandpa—I mean Severus—you're all our grandfather… er, step-grandfather. From Al's mum's side, and for the rest of us through our dads."

"That," Severus said as drily as he could manage through his breaking heart, "is comforting on a number of levels. All will go cold before I would let anyone bearing the Snape name be called James."

"James Sirius," Albus said with a nervous grin. "I'm Albus Severus, if it helps."

"I marry who?" Lily yelped. Dominique winced. They really could be doing this better. Not that she had ever practiced how to explain the future to adolescent ancestors, but the poor Evans girl (it was too confusing to think of her as Lily) at this point looked close to having an apoplexy. Dominique couldn't blame her. Based on those names, she had no idea if she was marrying Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, or even Albus Dumbledore. "He's Albus Severus Potter, and we're all Weasleys, if that helps." It didn't.

She sighed, "He is our grandfather and you are Al - Albus' grandmother. I am Dominique, you know Albus. The redhead is Rose, she is helping Roxanne, and that's Arthur who idolizes our grandpa."

"That is absurd," Severus said slowly at the same time as Lily said:

"Impossible! If that was so, who do I marry?"

"James Potter," Albus answered this time, rather proudly.

"Uh huh," Lily snorted. "For nearly six years I barely tolerated him, now I'm going to marry him? Besides I'm dating Amos Diggory."

"Since when?"

"None of your business, Snape."

"Weasley," Lily squinted, she did not recall anyone in her year called Weasley, except during her first year. Wasn't her prefect a Weasley?

"Wizardry family," Severus responded in a low voice, almost nonchalantly and to no one in particular. "Full of redheads and boys."

"We have diversity now," Roxanne fumed, feeling much better thanks to Rose's Charms work. She never much liked it when schoolchildren take one look of her dark complexion and decide that she couldn't possibly be a Weasley. "I'm half-black, half-white. We have blonds and brunettes and girls in the family."

"In fact, Mum broke that curse," Albus pointed out with a smug look.

"You look like James," Lily yelped. "That smile - oh my! That's James, my James that is." She blushed. "Well, not my James, but the James Potter at my school, not your brother."

"I do," Albus' voice cracked in excitement.

"I knew you look like Uncle Harry," muttered Rose.

"I know you said I marry James, although I'm dating Amos," Lily said, now pacing back and forth. A habit of hers that Severus had grown accustom to (and dearly missed) when the two would study and the time travelers privately noted that their own Lily does the very same. "Just begun, but I quite care for him a lot. So, either I am being pranked by James and Sirius, I marry James - and we all know he fancied me since year one, - or his son marries my daughter producing us grandchildren." She took a deep breath, having not taken one in quite a while. "That is a lot to take in."

"But you believe us, don't you," Dominique said.

"Honestly," Lily began, before looking at Severus. She studied her former friend, watching his features and deducing what he believes. Even after their falling out, she could still read Severus like an open book. A fact that irritates her, as she wishes she could leave him behind completely. She turned to the others. Dominique was staring at her, her drop of veela blood slightly intimidating her to come up with an answer soon. Rose watched Severus, twirling an auburn curl around her finger. Roxanne eyed Lily, a spark of hope in her dark eyes. Arthur, wide eyed, smiled at Severus and Lily could tell that Arthur loved and admired Severus. She gave a soft smile, hoping that it was a sign that her former friend perhaps changed and left the group he calls friends. Then she turned to Albus, she did not know who "Uncle Harry" was but assumed he was Albus' father and James Potter's son. Albus, with his bright emerald green eyes and messy black hair (her mother's eyes and James' hair, she noted thoughtfully), waited expectantly for Lily to respond.

Her stomach churned.

"So, what do you think," Arthur asked softly.

"What do you think," she repeated to Severus.

"The boy - Albus - looks like you," was his only response.

"If this is true," Lily said, now standing still and facing the time travelers. "What happens next? Do we try and find our way to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore?"

Dominique winced as the full implications came to her. What if, with knowledge of the future, Lily or Severus tried to change it? She wouldn't blame either of them. After all, one died young, and the other made some huge mistakes in his youth and spent the next twenty years paying for it. But if they tried to make those changes, there was a very good chance that at least some of her cousins wouldn't exist. In fact, Dominique doubted she would exist. Her mother never would have met her father if it wasn't for Uncle Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament, which wouldn't have happened if Voldemort wasn't out to get him.

But wouldn't it be right to try to improve things? If they told Dumbledore everything they knew, maybe Voldemort could be defeated sooner. Maybe they could save hundreds of lives, including some of their family members'. A litany of names ran through her mind—Arthur Weasley, Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

Rose came to the same conclusions a heartbeat later, but unlike her Gryffindor cousin, she wasn't about to wrestle with the morality of trying to make a better version of the future. The lives of those closest to her were at risk, and she was a proud Slytherin.

"No," she said quickly.

Lily blinked at her, startled.

Rose took a deep breath, thinking. "There are terrible consequences for muddling with time. My mum told me all about it. People disintegrate, they can cease to exist. And what if something worse happens?"

Lily heard the weight in her voice. "Worse than what?" she asked softly.

Rose hesitated. "I can't tell you," she said at last, shooting a furtive look at Dominique. The oldest hesitated, then nodded.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He had been looking at his grandfather. Severus Snape was the best person he knew. Arthur was proud to be named after Arthur Weasley I, was proud of being half Muggle just like he was proud of being a Slytherin. But in his heart, he had only one grandpa. Looking at this sixteen-year-old Severus, he didn't like what he saw.

Grandpa Severus had always been calm, and reserved, and logical. Sixteen-year-old Severus had a face like a mask, and his eyes were as dark as caves, full of bitterness and pain. Arthur realized that Severus had reached the beginning of all the self-destructive choices that would lead him down a very dark road. Grandpa Severus didn't talk about that time in his life much. The one time Arthur worked up the courage to ask about it, Severus had knelt down and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I am not going to give you details," he'd said. "Much of it doesn't bear repeating. But you deserve to know that I said and did terrible things, things I am deeply ashamed of. There are reasons, but there are no excuses, so I won't trouble you with them. Suffice it to say I was a lonely, confused, and angry young man who pursued what I thought was a chance for connection, recognition, and power, and it cost me everything. Remember, Art, if you are sorted into Slytherin, that this is not a uniquely Slytherin story. Every House has far too many."  
And now Arthur's cousins were shaking their heads, forbidding him from warning Severus or even telling him that it would be all right. But surely, they could share a few good things, right? Just not the bad things that everyone would try to avoid.

"I'm a Slytherin, like you," he blurted out. "So are Rose and Lily—our Lily. Lily Luna." He hadn't had a chance to tell his grandpa in person yet, though he had received a proud letter and a ring, just like all the Slytherin grandkids got. "Look." Arthur pulled off the ring and thrust it into Severus' face.

Dumbfounded, Severus took the silver band inset with a tiny emerald. Engraved on the inside were the words "Slytherin half-blood."

"Why are you wearing this?" he asked, incredulity becoming disbelief. What kind of idiot advertised their half-blood status in Slytherin? It had brought him nothing but ridicule and struggle.

"No," Arthur said. Tears began to sting his eyes. "It's a good thing, see? I'm a half-blood in Slytherin like you. And it's great, I have so many friends. The purist stuff is over now, because of… of things I can't talk about."

"Like me," Severus echoed. "How do you know I'm a halfblood?"

"Because you're my grandpa," Arthur exclaimed, closing his fist around the ring. "You told me! You told me stuff about your role in the war and how you're the halfblood prince and about when purism was at its height! We told you time after time. You married our grandma, and that Lily is Al's other grandma."

"Arthur," Rose said, her voice low and she sounded scarily like her mother.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I'm tired of everyone telling me to be quiet - to let others talk! I know they can't tell the future, but they should still have hope."

"But what if they change something," Roxanne said. "It's like that old movie we watched at our families' movie night, the one your mum really likes. Uh, Back to the Future," she picked at the blades of grass, "we might cease out of existence like Marty!"

No one else understood the reference, except for the intended person - Arthur. As Arthur and Roxanne's respective families, their fathers being twins and all, were always having weekly get-togethers and one night they watched an old muggle film of Arthur's mother's.

"We won't," Arthur said. "I know we won't. I trust Grandpa."

"Roxanne's right," Dominique said. "It's dangerous to meddle in time, I'm afraid we said too much. Al, Rose?"

"I'm with Art," Albus said, looking at his teenaged grandfather and then to the grandmother who he never met, the one his little sister was named after. Lily looked back at him and Albus felt a wave of familiarity. It was not just because Lily's vivid green eyes matched his and his father's or that she had a freckle to the right of her lip like his sister. No, it was a sort of familiarity that comes when two people of the same lineage meets, a familiarity where you know that this person will never leave you astray or hurt.

"I trust Grandpa and my grandmother," Albus explained, adding the next part as if to prove his trust: "My father's mother."

Dominique drew in a deep breath. "Sorry Al, Art, but that's still three to one, and as the oldest I have veto power. We've said too much already."

From the looks on Lily and Severus' faces, they definitely had. Both were churning through thoughts of their potential futures. Severus felt a deep ache, knowing that he and Lily would never be more than friends. Granted, he had known she wasn't interested in him, but he was only sixteen and he couldn't help but hope.

There was also anger. How dare this first year come spilling out all his secrets. If ever Lily had been going to forgive him, she wouldn't now that this child had started spouting off about purebloods and all sorts of "mistakes." Severus grasped his anger and pulled it to the forefront. Years later, his older self would recognize that he clung to anger and bitterness, because if he didn't have them, he was afraid of what he would feel instead. It was easier to be angry than afraid. It was easier to be angry than to imagine himself married to someone besides Lily, happy, with step-grandchildren who adored him. It was safer to cling to thoughts of Lily than to turn to an unknown. It was easier to be angry than to hope.

"Yes," he said coldly, "you've already said far too much." And he turned and walked away.

Dominique grabbed Arthur, who might have run after Severus. "No, Art. Let him go."

"But— But—"

"He's just a kid right now. He won't get it."

"But—"

"But he'll be all right."

"But how do you know?!" Arthur wailed.

Dominique let out an incredulous laugh. "Seriously, Art? I ate breakfast with him this morning. Last night, he helped me apply for an internship at the Welsh Potions Research Institute. He's fine."

Only when Albus cleared his throat did she realize Lily was still standing there listening.

For being top of her year, Lily Evans was stunned. These five strangers appeared, started speaking to and about her once best friend as if he was their beloved, sweet, and wonderful grandfather. Her shockingly green eyes met Albus' (her future grandson) who gave an uneasy smile, looking over at his older cousin in some sort of silent communication. The bushy-haired witch, Lily seems to remember the oldest calling her "Rose," made a motion as if to speak.

Lily was not going to have it. She had it being confused and quiet, letting these strangers sprout nonsense about time-traveling and Grandpa Severus so she spoke before Rose could utter a single syllable:

"You really had me going," Lily said, her wand at the ready, her eyes flashing to morbidly the color that will be her demise. "I was just about to believe you. Him – Albus – has my mum's eyes, not to mention my own. You knew of James and, oh, the touch of having a sister named Lily – clever!" She laughed. "Who are you really? Deatheaters? The Marauders put you up to it, let me guess, it's James' newest way to get me to go out?" She snorted, shaking her head in mild amusement. "Severus was smart to walk away."

"Hey!"

This indignation was not Arthur, but Roxanne who was shooting daggers at her cousin's grandmother.

"You are my grandmother," Albus said softly as Lily rolls her eyes. "It's hard to make sense, bloody I don't even understand it and I live in the future. But you are going to marry James Potter and have a son and have three grandchildren – Dominique, I have to."

"I wasn't going to stop you," Dominique sighed in resignation. "We spoke too much already, so we cannot say anything more."

"Like what," Lily challenged. "What more is there to say? I have a husband who had been asking me out practically every day since first year, a son, and grandchildren. Sounds like a dream." As she spoke, her eyes widened. "Unless, of course, something happened to James," Arthur squirmed uneasily, "or to me," Albus' gaze to Lily became increasingly unsteady. "Something happened to me! What?"

"Nothing," Rose shrieked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Lily, the brightest witch of her generation, scowled to another brightest witch of her generation. "I may be a muggleborn, but I am top of my year. What happened to me? Am I a single mum? Do I raise my son in the muggle world? Does, does You-Know-Who… wins?"

"No one say a word," said Dominique, and although she did not have a harpy form her cousins could have sworn they saw harpy-like features in her face and tone.

"Maybe if we just say yes or no," Albus said, in attempts to mediating between his father's mother, himself, and his cousins.

"Albus, no."

"Albus, what happened to me," Lily said, turning to the dark-haired boy. "Please tell me. Am I a good grandmum? Does Petunia and I get along? She's not married to that whale, right?" Albus, who had met his great-uncle Vernon once, but briefly, could not help but snort. "Is that a yes? Good griefs, Tuney, that man is horrid."

"Dominique, we have to –"

"Yes, Dominique, tell me, or else," Lily trailed off.

"Or else what," Dominique said. "We cannot tell you anymore, because then you'll try and change the future and we will cease to exist. Albus, for Merlin's sakes, you were named after Grandpa so try and act like him!"

"Grandpa," Lily and Roxanne exclaimed at the same time with Roxanne running away (with Rose following her) and Lily continued. "That's Severus Snape! Why are you so insistent that Severus is a grandpa and a nice one? He's befriending Death Eaters and Death Eaters are not nice people. I actually won't be surprise if they are even capable to love. Hey, hey, wh- where are you going?"

In that instance, Arthur, Albus, and Dominique had joined Roxanne and Rose and ran off to nearby bushes. Lily turned and was welcomed a strange sight. The five time-travelers were hugging a wizard, who was getting along in his years with his black hair lightening to a distinguish white, who resembled a bat, to Lily, due to his long, billowing robes. To Lily, he shared remarkable features with the magic-hating, perpetually-scowling Tobias Snape but this wizard had just been smiling and hugging the children, until he heard Lily Evan's monologue about Severus and Death Eaters and his jovial grin was removed.

"Ironic," the older wizard said, gesturing to the bush behind him, "that I meet you coming out of this bush yet again." His voice was slow, but calm. A voice that Lily could believe that this wizard could, indeed, be a nice and loving grandpa. Yet, she could not wrap her head around the idea that this loving grandfather is the future incarnate of her former friend.

"Who are you," Lily asked. "Severus Snape?"

The aged wizard froze, his arm still around his grandchildren (Rose and Roxanne closest to him). How Severus longed to hear his name again from his oldest friend. Now, here he was, and his friend was bewildered, uncertain of the how and what of the situation. Ruffling Albus and Arthur's hair, he left his grandchildren to walk up to the sixteen-years-old version of his best friend.

"Yes, Lily Evans."

"No," Lily whispered faintly.

"I am Severus Snape," he said with a curt nod. "That bush is the same bush I hid in when we were nine and I told you about magic. Remember?" The girl gave a slight nod of her head. "Remember, finding Petunia's letter to Dumbledore? Or, the time I snuck you into the Slytherin common room in second year because you were dying to see where I lived. Grandchildren, do not do that." Lily nodded, still in a daze.

"You called me a," Lily said, unable to finish the statement as teared welled up. The pain of losing her friend still hurt terribly and now that she is face to face with his future incarnation she was not sure if she should scorn or forgive.

"And I am sorry," Severus said, as Dominique, Rose, and Albus pulled Roxanne and Arthur away and conversed amongst themselves. "I was young and an idiot. I was looking for only myself. I spent my entire life atoning for the greatest mistake I made."

Lily stared at Severus mutely.

"My grandchildren were speaking the truth," Severus said, wincing before he spoke. He was not sure what all they said, so he hoped he was not going to say anything harming or surprising to Lily. "You are Albus' grandmother and to his brother and sister James and Lily as well as to Lupin's son."

"I marry Remus?"

"What, no, your son's god-son is, forget it," Severus said, waving his hand. "You're going to marry Potter and have a son. I am going to protect your son and keep him safe until he defeats Volde – You-Know-Who. You won't see your son grow up, but he has your heart and spirit… your stubbornness," Severus said in dry laughter, how often did he try and reason with himself that Harry was the incarnate of his father but in actuality Harry was his mother's son in more ways than one. "But you won't remember this. I'll have to wipe your memories."

"What, no," Lily stepped back, tightening her grip around her wand. This act called the attention of the grandchildren. "I can the change future. If you're really Severus and you really changed, then I can learn to forgive you, in the past, and maybe I won't die!"

Dominique made to speak, this time it was Albus' turn to shush her.

"You forgave me, Lily," Severus said with a small smile, a smile that Lily recognized to be a smile that belonged her once best friend. "Not you personally, but your son, grandsons, and granddaughter accepted me. It is those five and their siblings and cousins that did the job for you. You forgave me already, Lily, you did more than you could ever know."

"What happened to you," Lily asked. "You look like an older Severus Snape, but I don't recognize you."

"I married a woman with grandchildren," Severus said dryly. "It made me soft."

 **Tune in to Next Episode of Youngest Grandparents:**

 _Teddy, Victoire, James, George, Lily, and Scorpius meet four incredulous Marauders: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter._


	18. Youngest Grandparents, Part III

Sirius Black was having an average day. Well, by rights, it should have been either an amazing or a terrible day, what with 1) his best friend James having figured out how to make himself twins, which was the best prank ever, 2) James only deploying this prank over a holiday, which was stupid, or 3) James not telling him in advance, which was unforgivable. So, between points one, two, and three, Sirius figured it about came out to an average day quality-wise.

What had happened was this: As Gryffindor Quidditch captain, James was allowed to come onto the Hogwarts grounds over the summer holiday to inventory the Gryffindor Quidditch supplies, like checking the quality of the brooms and testing out the various balls. James, of course, invited Sirius, Remus, and Peter along. He and Sirius had been swooping around the Quidditch pitch tossing a quaffle between them while Remus and Peter watched from the ground. Then, suddenly, there had been a tremendous crack. It sounded exactly like apparation, but apparation was impossible on school grounds, which made things a lot more intriguing. (Sirius may have had a reputation as a dunderhead, but that was a carefully affected aura of cool. He actually made top marks without trying.)

Looking down, Sirius saw half a dozen people on the pitch where none had been before, one of whom had apparently landed on Peter. He and James immediately dived for the ground and were off their brooms in a heartbeat, wands drawn. Sirius lowered his only fractionally when he saw that three of the six were kids, no older than fourth year. Death Eaters had kids, and they certainly weren't above using them to set up a trap.

"Ugh... Al, I'm going to kill you," a voice groaned. Sirius looked at the speaker, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

" _James_!"

"Yes," both Jameses responded in nearly the exact way, confirming Sirius' hypothesis that his best friend did clone himself.

Sirius's attention, however, was not on his best friend or the clone, but on the young girl who had also cried out "James." She was thin and scrawny, had to be no older than a first year. She shares some similar features to James' clone and if Sirius made a habit of looking at the cuteness of kids, he would have to say that this girl was an undeniably cute kid.

"What happened, one sec I was flying and the other," the girl said, drawing the three boys' attention to her. She groaned, wincing as she straightened her leg where a purple-blue bruise had formed on her calf.

James and Sirius watched the clone instantly rolled over, his hands on the girl's leg. He did not think nor register his lookalike and the friend. His sole purpose was to assist the young girl.

"Lils, tell me when it's hurt," James instructed gently. Being in a very Quidditch family (he practically flew before he could walk) and a Gryffindor chaser (he hopes to gain captainship when Lara Wood graduates the upcoming year), he has had his fair share of athletic injuries that first aid comes second nature to him. And assisting his little sister, before assessing the situation, comes first than anything.

"What do you think?" the small redhead said through clenched teeth. She pointed to the very visible and obvious bruise.

James II, as Sirius decided to refer to him as such, ran his hands over the length of her leg.

"Good news, Kiddo. Nothing broken."

Sirius looked around at everyone. Something was off about his face. It took Sirius a moment of intense staring to realize that the boy was missing James' glasses. He wasn't squinting like James did without them, so he must not need them.

"Where's Al? I'm going to murder him…"

"No, I'm going to murder you," snapped a young man with electric blue hair. He had to be nineteen or twenty at least and was helping a stunningly gorgeous young woman to her feet. Sirius noted the rings on both their fingers and reluctantly filed the blond-haired beauty away in his mind as 'off limits for more than casual flirting.' "What did you do? Do you have any idea what could have happened to Victoire?"

"It wasn't me, it was Al!" James II protested. "He—"

"Fine, then it'll be a double murder! You could have hurt Victoire!"

"You okay, Vic?" James II asked the apparently French girl (Sirius was really starting to resent that wedding ring). She looked a little green and had both hands pressed to her stomach, but she nodded all the same. "Lily here, on the other hand—"

At the mention of Lily, Sirius' James perked up at that, as he always did when the L word was mentioned. (He was obsessed with Evans, really, it was getting a little weird, like those stuffy romantic poems Sirius' pre-Hogwarts tutors had used to try to bore him to death). So, far no one seemed to have noticed him and Sirius watched, but Remus and Peter were finally making their way down from the stands. (Peter appeared to have tripped, holding them up a bit.)

"Hey! We're here too!" shouted another girl, probably third year, who looked as Irish as they came. She and a blond boy came running over. The boy nearly collapsed beside the girl called Lily, white-faced with concern.

Sirius had an instinct for pathetic life-long crushes. His best friend was a textbook example. That kid had all the signs of having it bad. Merlin's beard, it was catching.

"George, Scorpius," the blue-haired wizard said, "are you okay?"

Sirius furrowed his brows, as he followed his best friend and dismounted his broom. The wizard was obviously the leader of these kids, being too old for Hogwarts. The Irish girl had a boy's name. The French girl was gorgeous but married to his disappointment. The blond boy had a terrible puppy-love with the young Lily. James II was too focus on young Lily (Sirius grew a little nauseous of another James and Lily duo, even if this pair was more platonic).

As if to prove Sirius' thoughts, James II snapped, "Yeah, yeah, we are all here. But, Lily -"

"Lily! Are you okay," screamed Victoire, her hands flew to her mouth.

"That what I've been saying!"

"Shush, James, Lily's hurt," James threw his hands up in the air as the blue-haired wizard moved over, his bright hue shifting to an indigo. Sirius realized, with more extreme jealously, that this wizard was a metamorphmagus. His cousin 'Meda's five-year-old daughter possessed the rare trait and Sirius has been trying to influence the little girl about all the pranks she is able to accomplish.

The girl, red-faced, remained silent as the metamorphmagus and wife tended to the girl. She swallowed hard, barely saying anything to keep from crying and her gaze moving from the metamorphagus, to his wife, to James II, to George, and curiously not to Scorpius.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, I'm here," the metamorphagus said with concern.

"Who are they," the small girl lifted an arm, her pointer finger outstretched pointing directly at four Marauders.

"We're the ones who get to ask the questions, kid," Sirius said, not unkindly. "We're all supposed to be here."

"For once," Remus muttered.

"But," Sirius continued over his goody-two-shoes friend, "you guys are either nefarious criminal masterminds or the greatest pranksters the world's ever seen, apparating into Hogwarts grounds like you did. Oi, James, how did you suddenly become twins?"

"I didn't," the Jameses said in utter unison. And immediately afterward "Hey, who are you?" And again: "James Potter."

"Shut up, I'm talking here!" James I exclaimed, eying his counterpart intently. "You've taken Polyjuice, haven't you? Why aren't you wearing glasses?"

"I have not," James II said. He still had his arm around the girl Lily, who was pushing herself to her feet and very much not looking at the blond kid. "I always look this handsome. And I don't need glasses."

"You don't?" James I fell to his knees. "Teach me your ways!"

"Uh. No."

"Teddy." The girl called George was pulling on the metamorphmagus' arm. "Teddy, we've lost Freddie and Art and…and a lot of people."

"I know," Teddy muttered. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked his French wife for about the twentieth time.

She was still hugging her stomach and looking a little green, but she nodded faintly. "We're fine."

"We…?" George asked, then squealed at a truly window-shattering volume. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

"Quiet down," Teddy said, having finished his headcount of his charges and now scanning the Marauders. His face went absolutely white, his blue hair turned brown, and he sat down where he was standing. "Oh, Merlin's beard."

Sirius took a quick glance behind him. Teddy was staring at Remus, who returned his regard with utter bafflement and growing nerves. Sirius' metaphorical hackles rose. Teddy looked like he had seen…a wolf. Never had anyone recognized Remus as a werewolf at a look, but Sirius was fully prepared to take measures to address the problem, up to and including blackmail and abduction.

James, Lily, George, and Scorpius obeyed Teddy's order of silence. The girls, Lily and George, were sporting identical grins at the prospect of a little one. While James pursed his lips at the strange thought Teddy - his cool, big brother - becoming a dad. Scorpius was not particularly used to babies and half-wondered how a new baby would change his family dynamic (both Scorpius' and Teddy's grandmothers had rekindled their relationship, thus Scorpius grew up knowing his second cousin as his first).

Victoire, wordlessly, took Teddy's hand. The last time she had seen such a look on her husband was during her third year (his sixth) when she found him staring at an old yearbook, from the seventies, in the library. He had swallowed hard, his hand running across the moving pictures of four best friends.

"Oh," Victoire breathed.

Sirius gripped his wand, so did James. Peter, soon, followed suit.

"Are you well," Remus said, a bit more tactfully than his closest friends. He was eying the metamorphmagus intently. "You look like you've seen a, a wolf," he said, giving a wry smile at the hidden truth of the popular idiom.

"Don't much like wolves," Teddy shrugged, tightening his grip around his wife's hand. "Even though my patronus is one, but the full moon and I still don't get along much."

"You're a werewolf," Remus said, his eyes narrowed. He could typically tell if another werewolf was in his vicinity. But this man did not have any sort of werewolf scent, except for a barely noticeable trace.

"Son of a werewolf," Teddy corrected. "He's a war hero and a far better man than I could ever be. I just have his name and gets a little moody during full moons."

"Moony," Lily squealed, her injured leg bandaged and elevated on top of her brother's lap.

"How do you know that name," James, Sirius' James, asked his hand tightening around his broom.

"Who are you," Sirius shouted.

"It's James, Al, and my nickname for Teddy," Lily said, summoning her Slytherin guile. "I'm Lily and you _are_?"

"That's my little sister Lily," Teddy said, his hair matching Lily's auburn. Even though he was proud to be Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's son, he still considered himself as the Potter Kids' big brother. "They call me Moony during full moons, because moody and moon," he lied smoothly. He was the son of a marauder, he prided himself in lying and getting out of trouble unscathed.

"What, no," James, James II to Sirius and Teddy's brother, said his brows furrowed. He was the grandson of a marauder and namesake of two marauders, a brash Gryffindor, and all the same Ron Weasley's nephew. Sometimes he could get out unscathed, other times his foot goes in his mouth.

"Yes," Teddy interposed firmly. He was an intern in the Department of Mysteries (certainly on merit, but he had to admit that letters of recommendation. And letters from Harry Potter and multiple important Ministry functionaries by the surname of Weasley certainly had helped). He knew about the ill-effects of time travel. One person traveling back in time could cause upwards of fifteen people to become unborn. What could an entire family of people do? The most they could hope for was to minimize the damage.

Unfortunately, none of the Marauders were stupid. "Back up," the first James Potter said firmly. He had his wand out now, not pointed at anyone, but held loosely in his hand. It was a clear signal of being ready to use it if threatened. "Who are you people and what's going on?"

"We're your grandkids," the second James Potter burst out in a moment of bad timing that put his uncle Ron to shame. "Teddy's Remus' son, and—"

"Silencio!" Teddy snapped. And so, his idiot brother could only stand there mouthing silently. But the damage was done. The Marauders looked more like they had been attacked than anything else.

Lily's eyes flicked to Peter Pettigrew, who had so far said nothing. For a moment she could not conceal her deep loathing for the rat who had destroyed the lives of all his friends. But Slytherins were nothing if not pragmatic, so she marshalled a chagrinned expression. For once in his miserable life, Wormtail could do some good.

"Oh, give it up, Otto, they're obviously not falling for it." Everyone blinked at her in confusion, none more so than her brother. But, given that all the Marauders were looking at her and not the reactions of those around them, she felt her gambit was working. "We really botched the entrance. If I hadn't gotten hurt… Sorry, Peter."

All eyes swung to Peter Pettigrew. He froze like a rat in a trap, and then stammered out an "I-It's all right."

Lily suppressed a smile. Her instincts had been right. Pettigrew was too afraid of appearing useless to admit he didn't know what was going on. His friends' good opinion of him must already be hanging by a thread as it was (at least she hoped so). It would be easy to use that to their advantage.

"What's she talking about, Wormy?" Sirius asked.

Pettigrew hemmed and hawed, and Lily used James II's arm to haul herself upright. Standing one-footed, she said, "Peter hired us to prank you. We were supposed to pop out of nowhere and pretend to be your kids and grandkids from the future."

Teddy let out a barely audible breath. Whether it was incredulous of relieved, Lily couldn't tell. She continued with her explanation, "Otto and I were going to be your grandkids, James." She gestured between herself and her brother. "Teddy is supposed to be Remus' son." Since they didn't know that Teddy was named after his paternal grandfather, it seemed safe for him to keep his name. "It was just a joke."

"What about me?" Sirius demanded. "Don't I get kids?"

"Well, George and Sc…Skyler were supposed to be your kids, but we didn't get there yet." She figured it was believable. Scorpius' grandmother was Sirius' inbred first cousin, so the resemblance was there just enough to be believable, and George had the right sense of humor.

"What kind of a name is George for a girl?" Sirius demanded.

Like a true prankster, George smoothly joined the deception. "Do duh. Georgina is my real name. We were supposed to be called Gemini and Scorpius Black."

"But what's your name," James asked Lily.

"Luna," she replied without missing a beat. "Peter said he wanted to make you feel better about your chances with some girl and reassure Remus that he could still have a family." Suddenly she realized an unforeseen flaw in the plan. Teddy had said his father was a werewolf. They had to lead three of four Marauders to believe that Pettigrew had just spilled that secret for the sake of a prank. Not even he was that much of a rat.

Sirius, James, and Remus had reached the same conclusion at the same time and were turning disbelieving looks on Peter. The rat appeared near panicked. "I—I—"

"My dad really is a werewolf," Teddy burst out. All eyes turned to him again. "He… he saw your name in the werewolf registry once. Told me about you when Pettigrew tried to hire us to help out James. He wanted you to know that it's possible for a werewolf to have a good future."

The three Marauders bewilderedly stared at the fourth member. Sirius tentatively looked at Remus. "So, Moony, what do you think?"

By the far the most pragmatic Marauder, Remus scratched the back of his head. This prank did not sound like something that Peter would concoct. In fact, Peter's last prank was during second year and involved a horrific disaster of Slughorn singing Celestina Warbeck and attempting to seduce McGonagall. Since then the three other Marauders barred Peter from making any major decisions by himself.

"Pete, is it true," James asked. "Why?"

"I," Peter stammered.

"He wanted to make you feel better," a new voice said. All heads turned to Scorpius, who had not said anything. "I'm actually Teddy's cousin, our grandmothers are sisters, and with the stigma of werewolves it does cause negative feelings to the werewolf." He stared wistfully. "Dad used to tell me about the difficulties Teddy's dad faced and Peter was being a good friend."

Teddy blinked, looking at the blond boy. He was not aware that Draco Malfoy spoke of his father. Draco was always that elusive, pale figure who would be in the background and watch Teddy from a distance during family gatherings.

"Is this true, Pete?"

Peter nodded, his palms sweating.

And in the shadows, watching the group, was an older Severus Snape with a small smile. Quite proud of Lupin's boy for his pragmatics, Malfoy's boy for his compassion, and his Lily for her Slytherin qualities.

Severus waited until the Marauders' backs were turned, and then shot off a nonverbal stunning charm and memory spell in quick succession. The four boys would wake up on the pitch sure they had fallen from their brooms during some horseplay. Admittedly he was still petty enough to take a small satisfaction from watching his schoolyard nemesis, James Potter, flop over like a boned fish. Well, Severus Snape had never claimed to be perfect. A heartbeat later, Severus found himself the focus of a massive, glomping group hug from his grandchildren, granddaughter-in-law, and one future grandson-in-law (though he would have denied it vehemently at the time). Severus did a quick head count and was relieved that all grandchildren were now accounted for (dragon included).

"This is what I get for leaving you all alone."


End file.
